The Return
by SiriuslyCrazyMav
Summary: James and Lily are back deciding that coming back would secure their world and son's safety. But Voldermort isn't the only threat to their lives, a terrible disease takes over Lily. Can the family overcome the tragedy? BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!
1. Ch 1 Surprise!

Lily was sitting in her chair correcting essays they had written on Boggarts, an odd creature that transforms itself into someone's worst fears. Over the six months period she had been teaching at Hogwarts, the famous school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had discovered how fulfilling it was to teach young people the true skill of Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was busy reading a piece of parchment when she heard the classroom door open and three of her 5th year students enter, one by one. They were led by Harry, all three were wearing Muggle clothes.

"What are you three doing out of bed?" she asked putting her Eagle feathered quill down.

"We need answers Professor," said Hermoine, the only girl out of three, reminding Lily of her own childhood, their closeness reminded her of her own group of friends she had.

"On your assignments?" she asked puzzled.

"No," Harry answered shortly.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, the Red headed by who always worried about anything except homework.

"Lily Caviezel," she said coolly.

"Did you know my parents?" Harry asked.

"Like the back of my hand," she smiled.

There was silence for a moment, then, without looking at her, Harry asked, "are you my mom?"

A state of shock past threw the former Auror's body, breathless she looked at him and asked, "what?" as though the wind had been knocked out of her, which it seemed to have happened.

"Are you mom?" he repeated.

Before she had a chance to reply they heard a loud bang in the fireplace and two heads appeared in the fire, "oy!" said one of them seeing Harry, Hermoine, and Ron.

"Sirius?" Harry asked seeing his godfather's head in the fire.

"Hey Harry," the bearded man smiled forcefully.

Lily sat back in seat looking at her best friend and husbands heads in the burning fire, she gaze into her husbands blue eyes as they communicated silently, "should we come back?" he asked her.

Lily stood up and walked towards the fire, "I think we should tell him, he's got the right and Voldermort will want to kill us anyway. We'll be able to protect him better if he knows, and you and I will finally rest, so will he."

The head of her husband in the fire looked thoughtful for a moment, he looked to his side at Sirius, "what do you think Padfoot?"

There was an air of silliness between them, "I think that's fitting Prongs."

"Prongs?!" yelled Harry with shock, "I thought that was my father's nickname!"

Lily, James (her husband) and Sirius looked at each other for a moment, "what's going on here?" Harry asked looking at Sirius's head.

"Sirius, you should tell him, he knows and trusts you," said James looking at Sirius.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked looking at his godfather.

"Harry," said Sirius quietly, "these are your parents."

This time shock took over every single fiber in his body, he couldn't process Sirius's words, "what?"

"Your parents, James and Lily aren't dead!" he repeatedly quietly.

Harry's eyes darted from Lily and James, his parents, he tried to accept the fact that his beloved mum and dad were back. Lily quite said, "I'm sorry we had to tell you we were dead. I'm sorry for lying to you Harry, but we had to for all our sake."

Through watery eyes he looked at her, "how come I didn't recognize you?"

"Lily, I think it's better if Dumbeldore was here too," James said quietly, "in fact if we were all together there to explain everything to Harry it would be better."

For a moment she thought, "you're right honey, why don't you boys Dissaparate in to Hogsmade, and come up to the castle. It'll take Dumbeldore equally long to get up here."

"Ok, Snuffles and I are on our way," James smiled looking at Sirius sheepishly.

"Oh shut-up!" he said half laughing half angry.

James laughed the same bark like laughter Harry had heard come out of Sirius's mouth, "bye kids, love you Lily," she smile as there was another loud crack and the two heads disappeared.

"Ron, Harmonies, do you mind asking Dumbeldore to come here?" she asked.

Without another word they left the room leaving Lily and Harry alone, mother and son alone. She looked into his eyes, he had just noticed that her eyes were the same color as his, green with a hint of blue, "you really do look like James."

"My dad?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "my husband."

"Can you explain to me what's going on please?" he pleaded.

She looked at him, "your father should be here Harry."

He mouthed the words dad quietly but Lily could read his lips and smiled, "it's overwhelming isn't it?"

"A little bit yeah," he smiled weakly.

"We were planning on selling you towards the end of the year, but James and I talked it over and you'll actually be safer if you know."

The door opened, Dumbeldore walked in followed by the two students, a huge black dog, and a tall man wearing a blue cloak followed. James closed the door behind him and the dog turned into the bearded figure that was Sirius, "Snuffles," laughed James as Sirius whipped his clothes, then he looked at his smiling wife then at the face of his astonished son, "Sirius was right."

"About what?" his son asked nervously.

"You look just like me," he smiled.

"First time I saw Harry, I actually thought a spell had gone wrong and that I was back in time when I realized he had Lily's eyes," Dumbeldore said.

"Ok, can you now tell me what's going on?" Harry asked extremely eager.

"Remember I told you the night Voldermort attacked you I came to your parents' house, I found the house ruined, ya know," said Sirius as James went over to his worried looking wife

She looked into his eyes, he whispered so only she could hear, "are you ok?"

"Just worried that's all," she said looking at his moving lips, she loved him so much it was incredible.

"Why?"

In answer she just looked at him, telling him that she was worried that their son may not except them and despise them for having to lie to him. He put his hand on hers her, reassuring her everything would be ok.

"I remember," said Harry.

"Well, I didn't tell you what happened afterwards, well I just skipped to the part where I confronted Peter"-James was heard whispering "the dirty rat bastard"- "and was taken to Azkaban. What I didn't tell you was what I found."

"What did you find?" he asked looking expectantly at his precious godfather.

"Well, when I got there, Voldermort had already blown the house apart, I found Lily mending James's arms, he was severely hurt. And you were in your mums arms trying to escape from her grasp so you could crawl about," he let out a bark like laugh, "I remember the scar on your forehead burning red."

"Before you go any further Sirius, Harry should know what his scar means," said Dumbeldore who was sitting down with his long snow white beard resting in his lap, "Harry, when your mother was born, she had a lightning shaped scar on her wrist."

"Harry," she said quietly taking off the fashionable cloth covering her right wrist, "you were born with that scar on your forehead, Voldermort didn't do that." There was only one difference between the two scars, Lily's was glowing like a real lighting rod while her son's was just a unique scar. "Has any one told you what they mean?"

"I always though that night when Voldermort attacked me as a baby caused it," he said in a shruggy manner.

She smiled an shook her head as James explained, "when a witch or wizard is born with a scar such as Lily's and yours, it means that person is very powerful."

"In your mum's case, its glowing yellow where it means she's the most powerful witch on earth!" said Sirius looking admiringly at Lily, "and yours, it means you're also a powerful one, which is why Voldermort wanted to kill you three."

"I thought you were a Muggle because of," Harry began but his mom finished this sentence.

"Petunia, I know, but my real parents died when I was three so I was adopted by muggle parents, and when I had some free time, I researched my parents and found out that I'm a distant relative of Sirius's, I'm a pure-blood" said Lily looking at Sirius then back to Harry, "but no, she's not really my sister thank God!"

"But why does the scar hurt when Voldermorts around?" Harry asked.

"Could you all please say you-know-who?!" Ron cried frightened, Harmoine thrust her elbow into his side.

"Because, this part you already know, it connects you to him," said Dumbeldore.

"We feel the same things you feel when it comes to V…" James looked at the quivering Ron, "you-know-who."

"You have it too?" he asked James, he nodded.

"Anyway, I got there and found the mess, Dumbeldore appeared I had to go and find that Wormtail friend of ours," Sirius said bitterly.

"I put a curse on your parents so no one recognizes them unless they tell you who they really are," said Dumbeldore, "it is as though they are their own Secret Keepers."

"But why did Voldermort come to our home?" Harry asked.

"Your dad is independently powerful, the smartest Auror ever, I'm marked as well as you," said Lily, "he knew we could over throw him easily, so naturally he found our weak spot."

"Which was?" Harry asked.

His parents looked at each other, "you," James answered as everyone fell silent in aw to the power of the words, "we loved you too much Harry."

As if something inside him broke like a twig, he ran across the room to where Lily and James were standing, he hugged them both. They were taken aback by this, they had finally gotten their son back. Tears appeared in their eyes as they both kissed Harry's head and smiled. Not one person in the room had a dry eye. "We're sorry about leaving you with that women called Petunia whom I call a sister, but we had to," said Lily.

"If you knew what's been going on how we've kept an eye on your for the past 15 years, you'd know that we know everything about you," said James, "you may not know it but we've been there for you, you've never been alone, nor an orphan Harry."

"We know you've been hurting," said Lily tearfully, "but you not knowing where we were and who we are was the only way to keep you safe. The people who new were in such danger I didn't want you to be exposed to it."

"Who knew about you being alive?" Harry asked,

"Sirius and Dumbeldore," James answered.

Harry's eye quickly fell on his godfather standing in the corner, his wasted, once extremely handsome face had an unfamiliar emotion set upon it, he looked happy and relieved, "you knew they were alive?"

He slowly nodded, "I couldn't tell you Harry."

James left his wife's side and went over to his best friend, "one of the reasons he was sent to Azkaban actually," he said graciously putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "the Minister knew Sirius was our best friend and secret keeper, and accused him of lying. 13 people and the dirt bag Pettigrew was just a cover, they really sent him to Azkaban because he wouldn't risk our life."

"I feel so guilty now," Ron whispered to Harmoine, "I despised Sirius Black till three years ago."

"We all did," Harmoine reminded him.

"We've been living in Turlock, CA in America for the past few years, but we occasionally visit Dumbeldore or Sirius or you," said James.

"You said you kept an eye on me, how?" he asked.

"When you were staying at Grimmauld place with the Order we'd come in as various things, Sirius new we needed to know what was going on so he led us in as we had taken our Animagi form," James said, "well your mum anyway, I had sneak in under the invisibility charm."

"Well, I could be anything I wanted, making my life easier, most of the time I replaced Crookshanks," Lily smiled.

"I thought Animagi's could only take one animal form," said Harmoine.

"True Miss Granger, but the yellow bolt has given Lily the extraordinary powers no witch or wizard can obtain no matter how hard they try," Dumbeldore explained.

"So you disguised yourself as Hermoine's cat?" Harry asked his mom.

"Not all the time, mostly when there was a meeting, if you noticed during meetings Crookshanks' eyes were colored differently. I'd jump on Sirius's lap or sometimes yours," she smiled, "I kept my eye on you like that most of your whole life."

"Wow," he said with a sort of relief, knowing that his parents had always looked out for him made him feel extremely happy, "were you at the Dursleys? Either of you?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed James, "I have wanted to kick Vernon so bad sometimes but your mom wouldn't let me."

Harry laughed, he used to think that his parents were fond of the Dursley's because Petunia was Lily's sister, but it seemed that they hated the Dursley's as much as he did. He stared at her for a minute, taking in her features, he noticed she had red hair, long and spread on her shoulders, she was beautiful. When he had gone into Snape's worst memory, and saw his father and his friends as teenagers and thought Sirius was the most handsome man he had seen. But changed his mind after he had seen his father when his extremely messy hair as a teen was now long and tied in a ponytail making him look cooler then Ron's older brother who also had long hair, the uniquely shaped nose, the color changing eyes, the beautiful smile were all the assets Harry had gained, were present and livid.

"You alright?" James asked seeing the distant look on his son's face.

"I just can't seem to be able to suck this all in," he said quietly looking at his handsome father.

Dumbeldore quietly stood up, "Ron, Harmoine, Sirius, let's leave so they can have a little privacy," they obeyed as Sirius turned into the big black dog and followed close behind Dumbeldore.

When the door closed, the three looked at each other for a moment, then James tore into laughter. "Are you finally going crazy?" Lily asked a sign of laughter in her voice, "what's up?"

"The three of us are actually standing together in the same room," he smiled, "last time we were together in the same room, you were only a year old Harry."

Lily smiled and jumped on top of her desk as she always did when teaching her classes, James walked over to her, standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder, the smile still hadn't faded. "how do you feel about all this?" Lily asked.

"I feel like the luckiest guy alive, for fifteen years I thought you were dead," he said.

"Yeah," said James slowly, "day and night I think about the life I could've had if I hadn't become an Auror and lay low," he looked at his son, "do you know how much I just wish with all my heart that we were normal, well, as normal as you can get when your best friends with Sirius. But I kept imagining us playing Quiddich."

"James, honey, even if you hadn't become an Auror, we still were a target," said Lily quietly looking at him.

He let out a great sigh of pain that had been within him for the past 15 years as his son looked expectantly at him. James smiled faintly, "Sirius told us about your first encounter with him, your third year right?"

"Yeah," Harry said shyly. He recalled his terrible encounter with the man whom he had considered his greatest enemy, and then his he loved him like a father. Harry had thought that Sirius was the man who had betrayed his parents until he found out more about what had happened, Sirius was no murderer nor traitor but the greatest friends his parents had had.

"When he told us you tried to kill him we laughed so hard it was absolutely uncalled for, the laughing I mean," James added.

"Well. I thought he had sold you to Voldermort, I thought he was the reason that," he paused, "I thought he was the reason I didn't have parents."

Lily looked sad as a stream of tears ran down her cheek, "after things had cooled a bit, Dumbeldore told us that they had arrested Sirius and that the hole world thought our best friend and most loyal one had betrayed us to that old hag called Voldermort. Everyone thought that freaking Pettigrew was a hero!" Lily sounded angry but seemed to have every single right to feel that emotion, "I was about to march up to the Ministers office and just choke him when I found out that they had give the sack of crap the Order of Merlin First Class, Sirius Black deserves that!"

"So you knew Sirius was innocent?'

James nodded, "the worst thing was I couldn't help in any shape or form except send massages to him telling him I still loved him like a brother and that he was innocent," there was the obvious hint of restraining in James' seemingly calm voice.

There was a brief pause, "did you help him escape?" Harry asked unexpectedly.

James and Lily looked at him, "yep," said James, "your mum did extensive research and experiments until we found out that the guards, the dementors, can't sense any other emotion but human ones. And poor Sirius was so thin that he could easily fit through the bars so he got threw as Snuffles."

"He lived with us most of the time, but came to see you the night he scared the crap out of you after running away from Petunia's. He said you thought he was a Death Omen?" Lily asked looking at her son.

"Yeah, Professor Trelawney said I would die so, naturally," he said quietly.

Lily laughed, "my first year with her, she told me I was gonna die too," she laughed, "oh God bless her, she was so much fun."

"We used to sit, we as in Sirius, Lily and me, Remus was smarter and dropped the class," said James, "but the three of us used to sit in the Common Room and make up horrific ways that we'd die."

"Ron and I do that," Harry said laughing at the laughter of his parents.

"One time she told me I was going to sustain an injury in a week, that day I broke my leg at Quiddich practice," James said as the laughing fit ceased.

"That happened to me too, except I broke my arm two hours after she told me I was going to break my head in a month," smiled Lily, "the Goddamn bludger hit me straight in the arm."

"You played Quiddich too?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding? She was the best Keeper Hogwarts has ever seen!" James yelled, exuberantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" James answered.

"I never new that," Harry said quietly looking at his mom.

"There's a lot we know you don't know about us sweetheart," his mom said comfortingly, "I'm assuming, from what I've heard, that you kinda think I was a bookworm?" she asked studying his face carefully.

He blushed, "yeah, kinda," he said.

She laughed, "I loved reading, I still do but I loved breaking rules."

"You know what your mom's nickname was during school?" James asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Maverick," James answered.

Harry stared astonished at his mother, he always had pictured as a version of Hermoine, but to find out that she was a Quiddich player and a fellow rule breaker was utterly astonishing and delightful. He looked at her and imagined her sneaking off after hours to meet his father in the Common Room and her sitting on a broom and hitting a Bludger with the tail of her broom lightly almost carelessly, blocking the other teams attempt to score. There must've been a far away look on Harry's face cause Lily asked him, "you alright sweetie?"

The last word kept fluttering around in Harry's brain, ringing as it finally sank in, his parents were back. His mom was back, she would call Harry cute names like "sweetie" "honey" or "darling" asking him take out the trash or be careful playing Quiddich. His dad was back to encourage him on as he flew on his broomstick in the Quiddich match or to clap on the back paternally as his son said or had something impressive. Individually having them back was wonderful, but having both of them back was even more ecstatic. He no longer needed to stay with the Dursleys or endure the fact that he was an orphan. He could finally lead a semi-normal life with his parents, and Sirius (hopefully) and live in the magical world full time! He would spend his Holidays with his parents and actually be gloomy when summer ended. He no longer had to put up with all the trash Aunt Patunia said about his mom, he could act horribly around the Dursleys without having to pay consequences, but he had a feeling if he did his father would be laughing and cheering for him while his mom tried to give him a stern talk trying to stifle the evil grin that wanted to come out.

"I'm fine," he said as the thoughts of a normal life passed through his head and a smile appeared on his face.

His parents smiled knowing what their child was thinking but said nothing as they beamed at him. There was a silence then James broke it, "come on Harry! Don't you have any questions?"

He looked at his dad in surprise, "well yeah."

"Go on then!" said James encouragingly.

"Well…" he said hesitantly, the truth was he had no questions, "I just want you to tell me what it was like….what it was like when I was a baby?"

"You mean what the relationship with Sirius and Remus was like?" Lily asked reading her sons thoughts.

He slowly nodded. "There's just one word to describe those days when everything was somewhat simpler, crazy," said James with a slight smile as he recalled the good ol' days when Voldemort was less of a threat then the present.

"Well," Lily began with a small sigh, "you were addicted to Sirius, he was your babysitter, and I don't how many times he took you flying in our absence. Remus would read stories to you about werewolves," she laughed, " and Peter," she paused as the wave of anger passed her, "Peter would tickle you silly."

"If you don't mind Lil, leave the rat out of this please," said James bitterly.

There was silence for a second and Lily looked up with a tear running down her cheek, "how 'bout we get everybody back in here? Sirius can tell you stories of how much I yelled at him when he flung you in the air carelessly and I'm sure Remus has shown up by now."

"God I miss him!" said James unexpectedly.

"You haven't seen Professor Lupin yet?" Harry asked bewildered and almost thunderstruck.

"No," Lily answered, "I'm not sure that he even knows-" before she could finish the door feel open and a man with huge, almost horror-struck eyes and graying hair emerged looking from Lily to James who smiled delighted.

"Oh my G…" he whispered.

"My God you've changed Remus," said James rather calmly.

"J…" Remus Lupin wanted to say the name but seemed restrained by an unseen force.

"God I've missed you Moony!" James said as though the thought had just struck him.

"James," he finally managed to say, "Sirius was right, my God!" he exclaimed.

They walked towards each other and hugged tightly, both recalling their love for one another, James and Lily's alleged death had screwed up everyone's lives, especially the relationship between the four Marauders. James was dead when he really was in hiding, Sirius was put in Azkakban for alleged murder of 13 people with one spell, Remus had just lain low, trying to find a job but no one would hire a werewolf, and Peter, the betrayer had staged his own death and had gone into hiding as a rat. But the three Marauders were back together know, and Moony and Prongs were reunited just as Padfoot and Prongs were.

The broke the tight embrace to reveal that their faces were stained with tears of disbelief and joy, Remus went over to Lily and hugged her. He had been her best friend during their years in Hogwarts and after Hogwarts, while Sirius and James would be playing with the newborn Harry or out in the garden discussing work Remus would go into the kitchen and help Lily, they both loved books.

"Remus," she whispered tears swelling up as she put her arms around his neck, "I have missed you so much!"

"Same here Lil," he said quietly, he retracted from her grip, "I've missed you all so much!"

Though no one had noticed, Sirius had just walked into the room and was standing next to Harry with a hand on his shoulder and a smile and a twinkle in his gray eyes which were alive again. They looked like a great burden had been lifted from them, and everyone new what it was. He had always felt responsible for what had happened that night when Harry was two.

"We're back!" he laughed looking at the others.

James nodded as Remus and Lily stood next to each other smiling, looking at him, "we certainly are, all the Marauders, except Peter," he said sadly.

There was an eerie silence at the mention of Peter, then Lily said, "the three true Marauders are here, with Prongs' so I think we can be happy about that part and not really care that Wormtail isn't here."

"Yeah," the other agreed.

Harry was looking around at the four adults, James was know standing next to Sirius who was still next to Harry, Remus had his arm around his mom's waist in a friendly way and all their eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"You were wondering what it was like before Voldermort made us go into hiding Harry, this is a pretty good example of it," said Lily.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "simple, fun times."

"Remember that time you rigged it so that Harry would say 'daddy Padfoot'?" Remus asked Sirius with a laugh.

"You what!" yelled James, "you did that! God Sirius you made me feel like a horrible father!"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist the temptation Prongs!" he said innocently, "but you gotta admit it was hilarious, right Lil?"

She nodded and said as her husband looked at her with a threatening glare, "I'm sorry honey, but you should've seen your face when Harry said that!"

"What did I say?" Harry asked.

"You had just barely begun talking, and James and I were out working and running errands for the Order a lot, so Sirius baby sat you, fulfilling his duties as godfather," Lily explained, "one day we were all in your nursery and James was trying to get you to say daddy or Prongs because Sirius had already taught you how to say Padfoot. So he taught you to say Daddy Padfoot and it drove James crazy because you wouldn't call him daddy."

Harry smiled as James said, "you kept calling me Uncle Prongs, I had been hoping that your first word would've been Daddy or at least Mommy but do you know what your first was Harry?"

He shook his head.

"Padfoot!" James yelled as the rest started to laugh like mad.

"It took me two weeks to teach you how to say Padfoot and equally long to call me Daddy Padfoot and Uncle Prongs," Sirius explained looking at Harry.

"We had been trying to teach you how to say James. But you were rather attached to Padfoot though. Both the word and the person," Remus remarked, more than slightly amused.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he hated not having known anything about his life with is parents, and know that he was finding it out, he felt even more regret swell up in his chest. He had actually been extremely close to Sirius, he looked at his godfather, "I can't believe I tried to kill you."

The smile faded from Sirius's face, "don't worry about it, you had every right to Harry," he said comfortingly.

"From what I've been hearing, you and I were really close, I can't believe I hated it you so much," Harry said in disbelief.

"Yeah but you saved my neck more then a few times to make up for what happened in the Shrieking Shack," Sirius said, "you and I were close when you were a baby, I loved you so much, but we still have it know, though we don't spend as much time together as we did before the hole catastrophe."

"From what Dumbeldore's told us, you two still have the same crazy relationship," said Lily to Harry, "as soon we can clear Sirius's name, we can go back to a semi-normal life."

"Clear my name? What do you mean?" Sirius asked looking at Lily.

"Dumbeldore thinks that we should come out in the open with what really happened that night, Voldermort did try to kill Harry after promising he wouldn't touch him if we went into hiding, how Peter was really the betrayer, how you Sirius, are innocent. We're basically gonna come out with the hole story," James said.

"No, your gonna attract Voldermort to you and the Death Eaters to yourselves," said Remus shaking his head.

"We have to, we have become much more powerful during the past few years, he attacks, we can take him on easily," said James.

"Still, I think it's a bad idea," Sirius said quietly, he looked into James's eyes, "I don't want to loose you again, and certainly Harry doesn't deserve to loose you right when you returned to him."

"Sirius, we can take him, the Order is stronger then it was sixteen years ago, we have some of the most powerful people in our world on our side," said Lily calmly looking into Sirius's eyes, "we know what to do, how to handle him this time, if we attack him before he attacks us then we'll win the fight."

He was silent, he looked extremely worried and lost deep in thought, "I don't know about this."

"Trust us Padfoot," James said quietly.

There was a knock on Dumbeldore's door, they all turned their attention towards it as Dumbeldore walked in, "can we come in?" he asked.

"Of course," said Lily with a smile.

Ron and Hermoine fallowed him quietly, and marched straight over to Harry as though they were scared to look at the four adults. They stood next to Harry without saying anything and avoided eye contact by looking on the ground as though they had just noticed how interesting their shoes really were. "Ron, are you by any chance related to Molly Weasely?" Lily asked all of a sudden.

He nodded, "she's my mom," he answered.

"I knew it! You look exactly like Molly! How is she?" Lily asked.

He finally looked at Lily for the first time as his best friends' mom, "you know my mum?"

"Yeah, when I was second year she was a sixth year," Lily answered, "she was very sweet."

"So Arthur's your dad huh?" James asked.

Ron nodded.

James smiled delightfully, "I'm glad Harry's associated with you, Arthur is one of my favorite people in the world, not to mention my cousin."

"Ron and I are related?" asked Harry as both their faces went into a s state of shock.

"Yeah, through my mom," James answered with a smile, "Ron's father's dad is my mom's aunt's son."

"How come Mr. Weasely never told me we were related?"

"I dunno, maybe because the Potter's aren't' exactly what you would call happy with what they call blood traitors," he said with a frown, "I honestly dunno but yeah, you two are related."

"Cool!" they both said in unison.

"And you Hermoine, you have managed to impress me deeply during my rain as your teacher," said Lily, "I have yet to meet a more clever witch."

Hermoine blushed as she tried to fight the satisfied grin crossing her lips, "thank you Mrs. Potter."

"No no," she said, "that makes me sound too old, call me Lily please," Hermoine smiled again.

"So I gather that you have all enjoyed your reunion," Dumbeldore smiled, "I have always hoped for this day to come, I just didn't anticipate for it be so fast."

"Neither did we," James said smiling as he and Sirius looked at each other.

"I have a proposal, we shall continue this party after we take care of business, I have just informed Fudge that I need to speak with him, he is on his way. We shall tell the Wizarding world what really happened that night today rather then wait a while, the sooner it is done, the sooner we can be reunited with the other Order members."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sirius asked.

"I know you are frightened of the possibilities of the unfortunate to occur again, but I assure you Sirius, the Order of the Phoenix is much stronger then before and we are at least two steps ahead of Voldermort," Dumbeldore said soothingly.

"What do you mean?"

"We have a spy in the Death Eaters," he said as the door burst open and a tall greasy hair man entered.

"Snivellus!" James and Sirius said unison their eyes darting towards the door that had just burst open.

"So its true Potter, you are alive," he snapped.

"Unfortunately for you," James said coldly with a smile dancing on his lips as he looked at his sworn enemy, "I've been informed that you've been telling my son nasty stories about me Snivellus."

"I was just informing the boy that his father wasn't the hero he assumed you to be Potter, I was trying to protect him from disappointment when someone else told him how big of a head you had," said Severus Snape taking a step towards James.

"I've also been told that you have a hell of a time picking on him Snivelly, for no reason, or maybe just because I wasn't here to answer you, well know I am, so you have to answer me know," said James fury in his eyes.

"The boy is utterly undisciplined and I was just trying to tame his ego," Snape said, he looked at Harry, "but he still thinks that he can do whatever he pleases."

"Hey! Come on you guys, can you put your differences away for once?" asked Lily stepping in between them just like she had when they were school children. She looked at her beautiful husband piercing his soul with her crystal-clear eyes, putting a hand on his stomach, preventing him from taking another step.

"Ah! The mud-blood still trying to gain respect as…." he didn't finish for Remus, James and Sirius had pulled out their wands and were pointing them at him.

"Take that back Snape," Sirius hissed.

"I would seriously ask you to consider that," Remus said.

"STOP!" Dumbeldore yelled and everybody stopped and looked at him, "would you four please put aside your school yard differences! We have much more important things to care about then childhood grudges!" he turned to Snape, "I expected better then this from you Severus!"

"I am sorry Headmaster," he said venomously.

"Just please promise that you will not have any more outbursts," he looked at the five adults in the room, "any of you!"

They all nodded mumbling "yes sir" in discord. Harry finally understood why his father and Snape had been such great enemies in school, he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason but understood his father's fury. When he had seen James pick on Snape in the school yard in Snape's worst memory, he almost hated his father for being so cruel towards Snape. But know James had every reason to feel angry towards Snape, James was very protective of his wife and son. Harry was also feeling the urge to punch Snape whom had just called his mother a "mud-blood".

"Now," said Dumbeldore regaining his cool composure, "Fudge will arrive here soon and I will explain everything to him, unless you are willing to," he said looking at Lily (who was still standing with her hand on James's stomach just in case he wanted to attack again) to James who still looked like he was about to attack Snape.

"No, you do it, you know bigger words then us," James said.

Dumbeldore laughed, "of course," he said.

Lily walked over to James and put her arm around his waist, he smiled and did the same to her, they looked at the smiling Harry, "this is really us Harry," James winked.

He walked over to them and James put an around his shoulder with a smile, he looked at his father's pony tail, "so does this mean my hair'll smooth out eventually?" he laughed looking at his dad.

James began to laugh full heartedly, "yeah, when you hit 25 it'll become more controlled," he smiled squeezing his son's shoulder.

"You don't know how hard I've been trying to get him to cut his hair," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I think it looks tight," Harry said.

"Thank you!" James exclaimed in triumph.

"Oh Lord!" Lily groaned, "you're never gonna cut your hair know are you?"

James smiled evilly, "nope," he quickly kissed his wife on the lips. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter, the boy who lived to tell his tale of surviving the Avada Kadevera curse, felt normal. He had parents that loved each other to death, and they loved him too, they were cool and they more then likely would not stop him from doing dangerous things but encourage his boldness. He had a feeling that Lily would be almost the opposite of Molly Weasely, whom yelled at her sons more then often and didn't let them get away with anything, he thought his own mum would let him get away with something's, he had a strong feeling that he and his parents would be best friends.

There was a sudden pop in the fireplace and emerald green fire sprang to life and an ancient wizard appeared out of the fire. He stepped out and was busy swiping his robes off when he saw Sirius Black standing in front of him next to the fireplace, looking at him with mild interest. "BLACK!" the Minister of Magic yelled in horror.

"Hello," Sirius smiled pleasantly.

"What is going on here Dumbeldore!" Fudge yelled backing away from Black as though he was about to be attacked.

"Cornelius, please, for one moment forget that Sirius Black is standing in my office and look around the room," Dumbeldore said gently.

Fudge obeyed, he looked from Sirius to Remus Lupin who was standing in the shadows to Hermoine and Ron looking awkward, towards Snape who looked icy, and from Dumbeldore. When his eyes became larger then dinner plates and he let out a gasp, everyone knew he had just spotted Mr. And Mrs. James Potter. "What's going on here Dumbeldore?" he asked again looking terrified at Lily and James who grinned broadly.

So, helping each other Dumbeldore, Remus, Sirius, Lily and James explained what happened in the last 16 years. James and Lily told the tail of the night of the famous attack on their family, how Voldermort had said that if the two didn't flee he would kill Harry and after having promised to not touch one hair on Harry's head he had attacked anyway, which was where he met his downfall having broken a promise to a superior witch. Sirius explained how Peter Pettigrew had faked his own death and had let him suffer the consequences, he told how Wormtail had killed the thirteen people with one spell and how Sirius had confronted him in the ally way. Dumbeldore explained how James and Lily had gone into hiding with the Tanachloon Charm on them. Then the five of them explained that they were ready to tell the world of what had really happened.

"Minister, I only ask one favor for your protection," said Lily as they had informed of the ambition and capability of the new Order of the Phoenix.

"What is it?" Fudge asked, his throat had become dry.

"You clear Sirius Black of all the charges, retract the Order of Merlin First Class from Voldermorts right-hand man and give it to the most deserving man in this room, Sirius Black," James said sharply and surly.

"You're expecting me to apologize for putting Black in Azkaban, half the world thinks he's you-know-who's favorite toy!" Fudge said trying to regain his assumed look of authority over the extremely qualified Dumbeldore.

"Yes, because Sirius is innocent of everything he's been accused of," said Lily, it was as though they were the only ones that dared speak about Sirius's freedom. Except that the reason no one spoke except James and Lily was because they were representing Sirius so brilliantly and effectively.

"I can't," said Fudge shortly.

"Why not?" James asked glaring at the tiny and spine-less Minister of Magic.

"Because…" he began but couldn't find a perfectly good reason for refusing to act on the actions he had been requested of.

"Minister, please," said Lily quietly, "Sirius Black has done everybody a great deal of good by pressing Peter Pettigrew to go into hiding as a rat belonging to the Weasley family! You owe him!"

"I don't owe him anything!"

"Fudge, listen to me, your jurisdiction doesn't reach America so I'm not very scared of speaking my mind in front of you. If Sirius hadn't confronted Pettigrew in the ally, Voldermort would've been back in power maybe ten years ago! But Sirius laid off the plan until Lily and I had made a full recovery and were strong enough to come back."

Harry frowned at the words recovery and strong enough and asked his mom, "what does he by that?"

"I'll explain later hon," said Lily being extremely preoccupied with the appeal for Sirius.

"What do you say?" asked James looking intermittingly at Fudge, James being such a tall man and Fudge being so short, it was extremely helpful when James gave him a cold hard stare.

"Everybody will think I'm crazy!" Fudge yelled.

"And your point?" asked James.

Fudge had a look of defeat on his face and Lily and James had a look of victory upon their face, "all right! I'll be here tomorrow morning to give him the Order of Merlin! Know, if you will all excuse me I have to go the Daily Prophet and inform them of everything," he looked at Dumbeldore, "just as you requested Albus."

"Thank," he said bowing slightly. He then looked at Sirius who was smiling again.

"I don't believe this," he said and stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into this green flames.

After he had gone, everybody except Snape, began to literally jump up and down in joy. "OH MY GOD!" yelled Sirius as Lily hugged him, "I'm free!"

"Yeah you are!" James said as the three hugged each other, then Remus joined and they invited Ron, Harry and Hermoine to join in the group hug, it seemed they all had springs in their legs.

"Come on Professor!" said Remus to Dumbeldore who was standing next to the group, doubling over laughing with delight, it was such an unbelievable site.

"No thank you Remus, but old age refrains me from being able to jump up and down," he smiled.

After they had finally stopped bouncing, James said to Harry and Lily, "how 'bout this, by this time tomorrow, the three of us will be able to become a family again."

Remus, who was usually the calm one of the Marauders, howled with delight. Everybody laughed because Remus really was a werewolf.

"Well," said Sirius with tears of differing reasons in his eyes, "where do we continue the party at?"

"Why don't you stay here?" Dumbeldore suggested.

"You have done more then you can imagine Professor," said Lily gratefully, "we cannot manage to ask you for more favors."

"Ah my dear Lily, such a wonderful girl!" he said, "alas I have much work to do and I am not doubting that I will be called to numerous meetings, so I must regrettably ask you all to find somewhere else to continue your celebration of triumph. I will leave you alone to decide the location to make marry again," and he went upstairs into his sleeping quarters to give them privacy.

"How 'bout Snape's dungeons," said Ron was sandwiched between Harry and Hermoine.

Snape glared at him but didn't seem to dare say anything to the boy because of the four adults in the room. "Excuse me," he said and in a flash of black cloak he disappeared out of the door.

"How 'bout we go into the Room of Requirements?" asked James, he looked at Harry, "do you guys know if it's still by the statue of Barnabus the Barmey?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Ok, do you have the Merauder's map with you?" Sirius asked, "we don't want to run into anybody yet, they might be ready to see the notorious murder patrolling through the corridors."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but it's in my trunk in the dorm."

"Why don't we go get it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you'd better bring my old Invisibility Cloak too, I don't think the portrait's keep their mouth shut about two allegedly dead couple and a murderer," said James.

Harry nodded and said, "ok dad," there was a pause and a grin spread across the twos face. First time that night Harry had called him dad.

"See, he's calling you dad and not uncle Prongs," said Sirius.

"Yeah," said James not taking his eyes of Harry.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermoine said, "we'd better go get the stuff Harry."

"Yeah," he said, "let's go."

As they were about to walk out of the door, Lily said, "why don't you stay here, I'll go with him."

"Ok with me," Ron and Hermoine both said.

Lily rushed over to son after kissing her husband, the two walked down the moving staircase and out from behind the Gargoyle that protected Dumbeldore's office.

"Can you believe all this is happening?" she asked as they made their way towards Griffindor tower.

"No, but I'm thankful it's happening," he said looking at her.

"So tell me, what do you think of your parents know that you've met them?"

"Your just like I imagined you would be," said Harry as they went up the corridor towards the Fat Lady's portrait, also known as the entrance to Gryffindor House.

"Really?"

"Yeah, except dad having long hair," he laughed.

"I know," smiled Lily putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Professor Caviezel!" the Fat Lady in Pink exclaimed sleepily, "what are you doing here?"

"Just escorting a student," said Lily with an innocent smile.

Harry looked at his mom, "I wont be long," he said then gave the password, "flabberdung," and the portrait swung up and Harry crawled in.

Lily had to only wait about ten minutes, the portrait swung open again and Harry came out holding a beautiful purple cloak in one hand an old piece of parchment in the other hand. She smiled at the site of two objects, "so many memories," she sighed as they began to walk back to Dumbeldore's office.

"Like what?"

"Well…" she searched her mind for a clean memory she could share because mostly she and James would sneak off somewhere and make love, using those two objects, they had never been caught in the Prefects shower nor the Room of Requirements. "Oh, one night, a few weeks after we'd started dating, James took me out towards the lake, we were covered with cloak to get down by the river, we shared our first kiss there."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled stuffing her hands in her pockets, "can I see the map Harry?"

"Sure," he said giving her the old piece of parchment.

Lilly took out her wand, pointing it at the piece of parchment she said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and a map appeared on the surface of the then empty parchment. "Hey, Dumbeldore's not in the castle!" she exclaimed, "must've gone to a meeting or something."

They went towards his office to find Remus, Ron, Hermoine, James and Sirius outside the office. Harry and Lily burst into fits of laughter as they saw James and Sirius try to hide themselves by facing the wall and pretending to look busy by kicking it, trying not be recognized by anyone. Harry gave his father and Sirius the Invisibility Cloak, they draped it around themselves, disappearing beneath it.

"Harry, you wanna lead the way?" James said, though no one could see where they were.

"Sure," he said and his mom handed the map back to him, and they strode off towards the fifth floor of the South Wing.

"Ow! Sirius!! Stop stepping on my Goddamn foot!" they could hear James hiss.

"Me! You're the one with the large feet mate!" Sirius would hiss back.

"Would you two shut your mouths!" Lily would say and Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermoine would laugh.

"God, we could easily fit under this thing when we were in school!" Sirius said as they approached their destination.

"Well, we're a bit taller know mate," James answered.

"OK, we're here," said Harry trying not to laugh because it sounded like James and Sirius were tripping all of them selves trying to hide under the cloak. They took off the cloak and the two best friends reappeared, they howled with laughter as Remus and Hermoine tried to shush them.

"Would you two please keep quiet!! Someone might here us!" Remus said looking around nervously.

"I think if we find the room faster we'll be safer," said Lily smiling.

"Right," they all murmured. It was an amusing site, four fully grown adults and three students pacing back in forth murmuring under their breaths. After the third time they passed it, a door appeared.

"K, you can stop," said Lily as she saw the door, no one seemed to hear her, "STOP!" she yelled and they did. She opened the door and entered first to find a room full of beautiful furniture, food, and photo albums. There were exactly 7 seats in the room for the seven guests, there was a table with some butterbeer on it and some cupcakes, and another table was stacked with photo albums.

"Whose idea were those?" Sirius asked looking the albums.

"Mine," Lily answered.

"Good idea," he smiled and winked at her.

"I know," she giggled as they all sat down. James and Lily sat down on a love seat across from Remus who was sitting on a single armchair by the fire. Harry, Ron and Hermoine quietly sat in a three seated sofa while Sirius sat on the carpeted ground next James.

"Why don't you sit on the couch over there mate?" he asked looking at Sirius who was sitting at his feet, his back was resting again the arm of sofa.

"Dunno," said Sirius and the two seemed to communicate the reason why Sirius was sitting on the couch through nothing but silence and their eyes. It was evident that two wanted to sit together.

"Why don't I sit over there Sirius, and you can sit here," Lily offered.

Sirius shook his head, "it's fine Lil," he smiled.

"At least use a cushion, I reckon you don't want to get hemorrhoids tomorrow when the world will find out you're a free man," said Lily and conjured a cushion out of thin air and gave it to her friend with smile and a wink.

"Oh hey! These are the pictures from Harry's baptism!" said Remus who had picked up one of the albums and was looking threw it, "here's the picture I took when you were yelling at Sirius, Lil," he said.

"That was the most anyone's ever yelled at me," Sirius said looking at Lily.

"Well you deserved it using magic on a 3 month old baby," Lily hissed at him.

Remus and James had begun laughing as Sirius argued his case, "he was perfectly safe!"

"Still! Using such a charm on him was extremely dangerous, all you had to do was ask me!" said Lily her voice quivering with laughter.

"What did Sirius do?" Harry asked.

"Well, you were baptized when we went into hiding so we weren't using are own house to hold the party. All the guests had gone and we all had changed into Muggle clothes, more comfortable clothes, you know, we were all extremely hungry so Remus and I went to look for some food in the kitchen while Sirius and James were still outside talking," Lily explained as Sirius looked at the pictures from over Remus's shoulder, "you were in my arms, so when Sirius came in we were pretty busy trying to find food, so, your godfather used the Summoning Charm on you Harry."

"How dangerous!" Hermoine said.

"Great minds think alike Hermoine," muttered Sirius with a laugh.

"Meaning I thought the same thing, but Sirius ignored me and went outside to play with you, I looked threw the window into the yard to find him lying on his silk cloak with you hanging in the air, playing with you two feet above him! I sent your father to tell him off, and it worked."

Sirius laughed again, sounding like a bark, "but you yelled at me in the kitchen, not even my mother yelled at me with so much enthusiasm and conviction," he paused with a frown, "then again my mother hated me."

"You guys remember what happened after I went out in the yard?" James asked, it was very odd, someone seemed to have turned off the joy button and hit the tension one, the tautness was so thick it could be heard and smelled in the air.

"You actually expect me to forget that?" Sirius asked.

"Why? What happened mom?" Harry asked.

She drew in a deep breath, then began, "well, we all were in hiding during those days, Voldermort was on the hunt, he was killing anyone and anything that crossed his path, and of course, the four of us, the Marauders and I that is, were considered the biggest threat to Voldermort, mind you. We were always changing the homes we lived in, jumping from one house to another, only seeing one another once a month, dark times," she paused, "the house we had your Christening in was Dumbeldore's idea of a hideaway, not a lot of people knew about it, we only told those invited. It was very secretive, I might add Patunia didn't bother showing up that's why she doesn't have a clue who Sirius is. Anyways, when you, James and Sirius were outside, about 6 Death Eaters attacked, appearing out of nowhere.

All I could do was get you to safety, I used the emergency portkey and took you back to our home, I..I actually thought of asking Peter to watch you while I went back to see what was going on. I saw I had no choice but to stay with you, after I dunno, half an hour finally James appeared, bloody, he said Sirius was in the hospital."

"Oh my God," Hermoine breathed terrified.

"That's what I said," said Lily, "until James told me that Voldermort himself had attacked."

"How did they know where you were?" Ron asked, Hermoine thrust her elbow into his side yet again.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said bitterly, "I spent a week in St. Mungos and I actually that little piece of crap was actually my friend, volunteering to stay with me."

"We didn't want any of the others to be alone so we kept each other company every hour," said James seeing the perplexed look on his son's face.

"We actually thought that Remus was the spy," said Sirius, he looked at him, "sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry about it," he said, a sad grin appearing on his face as he put a reassuring hand on Sirius's hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean? No one suspected anybody?" Harry asked.

"Well, one day Dumbeldore told me that he thought that there was a spy in our group, the Marauders, I didn't know what to believe. Instinctively I eliminated Sirius, because he's my best friend, Remus, he was too smart, and Peter, well…" said James, "no body would really befriend, he wasn't exactly what you'd call a good wizard, the clumsy fool," James muttered a, "Dumbeldore set up a trap, he told me to tell Remus that I was going to go to the park jogging with you, if the Death Eaters showed up, then it was Remus, if they didn't, then he wasn't guilty. Well…we didn't think much of it at the time, but I did go jogging and the Death Eaters did hung me down. I ended up in the hospital and told one of my greatest friend that I despised him for betraying me. He did tell me that he had told Peter about my plans, but I didn't think much of it, hate blinded me. Then I came to realization that he would never do anything like that, so we accepted him back."

Remus smiled slightly, "it was so good to be accepted back into the group, but Sirius still hated me a while after that, until the night I guess." The two friends looked at each other, Remus wearing a forgiving smile and Sirius an ashamed one.

"How come you didn't suspect Pettigrew then if Remus was innocent?" Harry asked looking at his father.

He shook his head, "I couldn't even think that one of my own friends out to get me, even though I was never fond of Peter, I just pitied him."

"He always hid behind us," said Sirius, "just like he's hiding behind Voldermort. I don't believe I asked you to make him the Secret Keeper!"

"It was the perfect plan should we have known he was a spy, a murderer," Lily said quietly.

"Hey! This is from the night you guys got engaged," said Sirius looking at the movie magical pictures.

"You sure? It looks like…." Remus said studying the picture closer, "oh, no, your right, that is the night they got betrothed."

"Remember that speech you gave me before I propose to Lily?" James asked Sirius, the mood of the room changing back to jovial.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I stayed up all night practicing the speech," he said with his famous bark like laughter.

"I actually thought you liked me Sirius," said Lily sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry! But you were taking my best friend away from me! I had to do something stupid!"

"I understand," she nodded, then turned to explain to her son, "you see, the night after James had decided in asking my hand, Sirius gave him this long speech about the hazards of marriage."

"Which were?" Harry asked amused.

"Um…lets see, he couldn't go bed hopping, same face every morning, kids, trouble," Sirius said closing his eyes in concentration, everyone laughed.

"So you two didn't get along either ha?" Harry asked.

"No actually, aside James, Lily was my friend in Hogwarts," Sirius said, "of course she didn't have a clue who I was, so that might've caused her to say hi on the train."

Harry smiled, "so you two were good friends in school then?"

They both nodded with a smile, "then everyone made a fuss about him being a Black and talking to a presumably Muggle, I didn't get what they meant, until we both made Gryffindor, and you told me most of your family were in Slytherin."

"You were such a good friend to me though," Sirius smiled, "got me out of a tight spot when I needed it."

"You were the better friend Sirius, trust me, without you, I would've been sitting in a corner in Moaning Myrtles bathroom pulling out my hair," Lily smiled, "you're a life saver, literally."

There was silence then, then Remus began to laugh, everyone's attention turned to the laughing werewolf. "R-r-remember that time w-w-we put a dead snake in James and Lily's bed?" he asked looking at Sirius.

"Oh yeah!" he began laughing as well, "we were living with them at the time right?"

Remus nodded but before he could speak, James spoke, "YOU IDIOTS! I BLEW UP MY BED BECAUSE OF YOU!" he yelled furiously.

This did nothing but increase the amount of laughter in the room. "I couldn't resist, I'm sorry," Remus said between screams of laughter.

James looked at Moony, "you put the snake in there! You?! I thought it was Sirius!"

"Hey man, I didn't have anything to do with the snake, all I did was egg him on," he said innocently looking at his best friend who could pass for his brother.

The night wore on, but time flies when you're having fun right?


	2. Ch 2 Bond of Mother and Son

Thank You all sooo much for the reviews!!! I cleared up some stuff in this chapter so ENJOY!!!!!

Dislaimer: I sadly do NOT own Harry Potter, if I did, this is what would happen in the books, hehe.

KEEP REVIEWING!!! You can be as cruel as you'd like!

Ch 2: The Bond of Mother and Son

They were up till maybe four or three in the morning talking, laughing, and becoming saddened by memories of their losses. But smiled happily at their gains, they were back together, the Marauders were in power again, this time more experienced, more powerful, and more cunning. They finally decided that it was time for the kids to go to bed, after all they had school the next day and the end of the term wasn't for another 4 weeks.

"Ok guys, get to bed, we'll see you tomorrow morning," said Lily as they exited the magical room.

"Do we have to?" Harry asked, realizing that he sounded like a baby only a second after he had said it, he blushed a little.

Lily smiled, "yes you do honey," she smiled, "we'll be here in the morning, don't worry, this isn't a dream, it's as real as it gets darling."

Harry smiled, "I just don't want to leave you guys," he sighed, "but I guess I have to."

"We all have sacrifices to make son," James smiled putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I guess," he said sadly but smiled anyway, he didn't have a care in the world, his parents were back! "Good night then!"

"Night," Lily smiled as he hugged her, "love ya Harry."

He looked at her with a smile, "I love you too mum."

He said good night to his father as well, then headed towards the Gryffindor common room, feeling full filled.

"Gotta say Harry, your parents rock!" Ron exclaimed when they were out of ear shot.

"I know," Harry smiled.

"Your mum has become my hero Harry, I must admit it," Hermoine said, "she's a fantastic women!"

Harry again grinned as they entered the dormitories, there was no one there. Not a creature was stirring, the only sound in the grand Common Room was the sound of the fire cracking as it slowly faded. The only persons who had been up that late were Harry when he and Sirius met to talk about things that were on Harry's mind. He smiled at the memories, the advice, but he somewhat felt mad because he'd been kept in the dark for a long time, AGAIN!

As he lay in his four poster bed, listening to the snoring and grunting of his fellow Gryffindors, he stared out of the window at the moon (luckily for Moony it wasn't full). He couldn't help but feel mad at his parents for leaving with the vicious and cruel Dursleys, they had tortured him when he was down. But Harry also knew that his parents loved him, and that was why they had to hide and make him suffer emotionally. He closed his eyes, not knowing how to feel. He had accepted his parents, he had forgiven them though still slightly mad at them, at Dumbeldore and his Godfather. Harry fell asleep thinking about the stories that his parents had told him about his childhood, and the tales of the Marauders quests and Lily's triumphs at being able to play pranks on her husband during their years in Hogwarts. He fell asleep with a small smile dancing on his lips.

In the Hogsmade Inn, James lay on the bed, on his back, one arm was behind his head, the other around his wife's body, a smile dancing on his face.

"I can't believe that he actually copped with all this so courageously!" Lily said, her head resting on her husbands bare chest.

"Well…look at the facts, he's faced Voldermort six times, he's put up with Vernon's beatings, and he's my son," he smiled pleasantly.

Lily lifted her head up slightly to look into her husbands eyes, "Snape was right, you do have a big head."

"I never denied that," James smiled, he grabbed his wife by the shoulders and pulled her up to be level with his face, "we can start leading a normal life know Lil, as normal as we can."

Lily smiled putting her forehead on her husbands chin, she had done that since she and James got together. "And Sirius, we got him off the hook," she smiled.

"Yep," James sighed happily, he moved his hand and lifted his wife's chin, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said as her husband's lips touched hers. She felt her body become warm internally, and smiled.

The next morning Lily left at about 5 for the castle, kissing her husband passionately of course before she left for the castle. She, as usual, regretted leaving that perfect body of his, and the lips that tasted wondrous. But then she remembered that Harry knew she was his mother, and the world changed, she was actually glad to leave James lying on the bed, topless.

She was walking up drive way towards the castle, she was lost in thought, there were so many of them that it was hard for her to actually know what she was thinking about. "Professor!" she heard a voice call.

She turned around and saw the giant, Hagrid former Keeper of Keys now Care of Magical Creatures teacher, coming out of his cabin. "Morning Hagrid!" she smiled, waving.

"I just got the Daily Prophet!" he said waving a news paper in his giant hand, "your Lily Potter?"

"Apparently," she smiled, she saw the confused look on Hagrid's face and said, "yes, I am Hagrid."

"And all those years I thought you was dead," he said, "you and James broke a lot of hearts with yer staged death."

"I know," she said, she wanted to avoid the subject, "I have some stuff to do before class begins Hagrid, I should get going."

"Right," he said, and Lily walked away, feeling guilty.

To her surprise, the Castle was alive with students at 6 in the morning, usually they were up at around 8. They all looked at her and started whispering intently, the Slytherin's giving her a disgusting look, Huffelpuffs and Revenclaws whispered in admiration and told of the story about what had happed, and Gryffidors, let's just say that they were close to dropping on their knees and start saying "we're not worthy".

She avoided eye contact as best she could and nearly ran stepped on the magical step as she dashed up the stairs to her office, she stopped dead when she saw Reeta Skeeter standing there, looking very pleased with herself for some odd reason.

"I had been praying that you were locked up in Azkaban right know, no doubt for slander," Lily said looking coldly at the poor excuse for an journalist.

"Like your old friend Black, right?" Skeeter asked.

Lily gave her a venomous look as they entered the office, "if you read the Daily Prophet, you would know that Sirius is innocent."

"I did read the Prophet and must say Lily, that bit about you and James being alive all this time really impressed me," she said sitting in one of the chairs, annoying Lily.

"Really?"

"Yes! Especially the part about you being extremely sorry that you had to leave your beloved son with the Dursleys when you could've been with him! He actually accepted you back after all that you put him through?"

"Rita…get the hell out of my office," Lily ordered pointing to the door.

"I was hoping you would answer some of my questions," she said.

"Not in this lifetime, OUT!" Lily yelled.

"Ok, but just know that you've been a horrible mother!!" Rita yelled as Lily used a curse to drive her out of her office.

"Dummass," she murmured dropping in her chair, though she knew that Rita Skeeter was the last person on earth who was be right, a part of her still believed that she had been a horrible mother. Another part of her kept telling the other part that she had been the best mother because she had risked her own well being for her baby boy who was know a teenager. She put her head in her hands, deep in thought of despair and what she should think about herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a nock on the door, "yo!" she said, America had had an odd affect on her, instead of saying "you may enter" she had actually yelled "yo". Only in America would you learn that.

The ancient door creaked open and her tall, handsome son walked in, looking gauche, "just saw Rita Skeeter going down the stairs on her butt, you have anything to do with that?" he smiled.

Lily grinned evilly, "after being with James Potter and Sirius Black for 24 years, they are bound to effect your brain one way or another," she stated innocently, "who d'you sleep?"

"Not good…" he answered.

Lily had guessed that by the pale look on her son's face, "wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah…Sirius said that I should try and tell you all my problems and not him," Harry said not sure if he should have.

"Well, I don't expect you to tell us all your problems, you've always confessed to Sirius," she smiled.

"Um…I had this dream," he said.

"Dream like the one about Arthur or dream as in dreams?" Lily asked leaning closer to Harry as he sat down across from him.

"Like Arthur Weasley's," he answered not meeting his mother's piercing eyes.

"What happened this time Harry?"

"He um…he was killing Sirius," Harry gulped.

It took a moment for the words to settle in, "but Sirius is here honey," she said, there was silence, "what time do you think you saw this dream?"

"Maybe half an hour after I went to sleep, so like 3:00 or something," Harry answered.

"3? The prophet comes out at about 6 every morning, so that means Voldermort didn't about James and I," Lily said more to herself then Harry, who still looked terrified at the prospect of Voldermort accessing his thoughts, he still hadn't really come to terms with what had happened last time….

"Harry, I guess this is a good time to tell you," said Lily looking concerned, "Dumbeldore wants you to start Occlumency lessons again."

"What?!" Harry yelled, not knowing why he had raised his voice, "last time I did that, we nearly caused Sirius to die!! Thank goodness Dumbeldore knows reversal spells!"

"Honey, I know you're scared, but if you don't learn Occlumency," she paused, "let's just say things won't be peachy anymore."

"Mum, I don't want Snape accessing my memories again! That git caused my brain to just be easier for Voldermort to access!" Harry pleaded.

"I'll be teaching you," Lily said smiling a little.

He looked at her, "fine," he said simply.

"Ok," Lily nodded, "you'd better go to breakfast, I'm sure people will have questions to ask you."

"All the more reasons not to go," Harry sighed but walked towards the door anyway, but stopped and turned around again, "can I ask you something?"

"You know you can," Lily said.

"What did you mean yesterday by you and dad having to recover?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, when Voldermort attacked, he didn't exactly use a feather," she smiled sadly.

"What did he do?"

"Used the Carciatus on us, multiple times," Lily said sadly looking at her hands, "James and I have never fully recovered from that, I sometimes have to use a cain to walk and your father has to take a particular potion everyday so he doesn't feel the pain. James was tortured more then I was."

"Wow…." Harry said breathless and terrified at the prospect of his handsome, strong father, writhing in pain on the floor to protect him. "I'm sorry mum…"

"For what? You didn't do anything," Lily said sadly.

"I know, but…" he didn't find any words but rushed over to her and hugged her. She hugged him back, smiling sadly.

"It's ok Harry," she comforted him stroking his back sweetly, "it's gonna be ok Harry."

"It never has, it never will be," he said.

"Oh come on, don't say that! You sound just like your father during the last war," she said, she lifted his head so she could stare into his eyes. "Like we said last night, the Order is stronger then ever! We'll be able to intercept any plan of his! But right now I need for you to focus on Occlumency."

He nodded trying to hide his tears but it was too late, his mother knew him, and pulled him into a hug again, "judging by what happened last time…You should be more then willing to learn how to block your mind, or someone is seriously gonna die this time."

"Sirius was lucky you guys were at the Ministry of Mysteries that night, what exactly happened?" he asked.

"Well…Your godfather immediately contacted us after he found out about what had happened, you going to rescue him and whatnot, we of course tagged along though undetected," Lily explained, "Sirius fell through the Veil, we were standing behind it…He was too injured to get up and Dumbeldore stopped you because he wasn't sure if we wanted you to know about us so we stayed hidden, nursing Sirius back to life. Then, after the Aurors and whatnot had arrived, Dumbeldore came back down and he took Sirius to St. Mungos. The rest you know."

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully, "that thought of Sirius dead…"

"Destroyed you, I know, I was disguised as Focks that day when Dumbeldore told you about the prophesy," she smiled, "James was with him in the hospital, I think you guys both were having the same reaction to Sirius."

"Wait a minute, you can disguise yourself as Focks?" he asked shocked.

She nodded smiling.

"When else were you Focks?"

"I was the one who came into the Chamber of Secrets," Lily smiled cheerfully watching her son's expression change from somewhat grim to happy.

"I see by what you meant about being there for me," he smiled, "were you anywhere near the Shrieking Shack that night?"

"Most of that year I was Crookshanks, that's why I helped Sirius or Padfoot, whatever you wanna cal the dog," she smiled, "James was there with you every step of the way though. He saw everything."

"Then why didn't he go after Pettigrew?"

"James was too busy trying to get Remus away from you kids, Sirius still wasn't exactly healthy to be able to take on a fully grown werewolf," Lily explained, "so James used Sirius a special signal to get him to drive the werewolf towards himself, in his state, Remus wouldn't recognize James."

"But why did Sirius follow Remus?"

"Loyalty and protectiveness is something Sirius and James have always shared, your godfather didn't want to let James take care of Moony alone, so that's why he followed him into the woods," Lily said patiently.

"So I did see dad that night! I wasn't going crazy!" Harry cried.

Lily laughed, "you did produce the Patronus but James was crossing your path when you did, so it reflected off him or something, I never fully understood what happened. But when James walked away from the Patronus, it still had held its stag form. We were both very proud of you sweetie."

Harry smiled delightfully. So he had seen James that night!

"Honey, you should go get some breakfast before classes start," the concerned mother said snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Ok, I'll see you in DADA," he smiled and left the room. He avoided eye contact with everyone he passed in the corridors. Everyone, for extremely obvious reasons, wanted to talk to him and ask him questions about his parents. He saw Ron and Hermoine sitting next to a couple of their Gryffindor mates on the House table for breakfast. Still keeping his head down, he walked towards them passing Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins.

"Did you tell her?" Ron asked as Harry squeezed between him and Hermoine.

"Yeah, she told me that she was going to start teaching me Occlumency again," he said sounding disappointed.

"Hey! Look on the bright side mate! You'll be able to spend more time with her!" Ron said clapping him on the back.

Harry smiled slightly, "yeah," he said. He looked up at the staff table, Lily had just taken her usual seat on Dumbeldore's left. It looked like she bid Dumbeldore a good morning, she then looked at the Gryffindor table to catch Harry's eye, she smiled pleasantly before turning her attention back to the Headmaster.

A few minutes later, Dumbeldore stood up, asking for silence from the students, which was given to him in a heartbeat. "Some of you may have gotten a chance to read the Daily Prophet and some of you have relied on gossip as your source of information about what happened here last night. It is true that James and Lily Potter are alive and well, it is also true that Sirius Black was here and that he is an innocent man, so if you see him, don't bother getting frightened for Mr. Black is an extremely pleasant man. Now, your parents may not want me to tell you exactly what happened last night, and I will not interfere with their decisions, if they are willing to tell you about what happened to the Potters, it is absolutely up to them. However, I must put to rest the rumor that Lily Potter is in fact Lily Caviezel, that rumor is true," he looked at Lily who was thoughtfully looking at a spot on the table cloth without blinking, she looked up and smiled when she heard her name.

"I will ask you all to refrain from bother Harry and Professor Potter about the occurrence of their reunion," Dumbeldore said kindly looking at every student, "thank you for your attention. You may resume eating your breakfast."

He sat back down and everyone's attention turned to talking to each other yet again. Only Harry, Ron and Hermoine were still looking at the Staff Table at the head of the hall. A door behind Hagrid opened and James walked in looking a bit grim considering that he finally had his son back.

He bent down close to his wife's ear and whispered something so powerful that it made her jump slightly in her seat. She then stood up and quietly walked out of the Hall following James, Dumbeldore followed after saying something to MaGonagll.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in light of some new occurrences, lessons are primarily canceled for know, please do not leave the Hall," the deputy Headmistress stated.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry whispered.

AN: Sorry for the mini cliff hanger, hehe.


	3. Ch 3 Key Members Fight

Disclaimer: I have yet to buy Harry Potter and make him mine....

By the way: Harry is in his 6th year! Just thought i'd tell ya'll!

ENJOY! REVIEW!

Ch. 3: The Key Members Fight

"Ladies and gentlemen, in light of some new occurrences, lessons are primarily canceled for now, please do not leave the Hall," the deputy Headmistress stated.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked as the amount of excited chatter filled the Great Hall after MaGonagall had told them to stay in the Great Hall.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good at all," said Hermoine pointing out of the window towards the grounds to see Sirius and Remus dashing across the lawns looking terribly panicked. Both had their wands out and it looked like that they hadn't had any time to get dressed because they were both dressed very hurriedly. Sirius was wearing his jeans but still had his sleeping shirt on, Remus the same except he had his robes on.

"I hope everything's ok," Harry sighed, a terrible feeling of second lose struck him again. What if whatever was happening out on the grounds was dangerous beyond belief? What if it killed his parents? He didn't want to loose them again, and Sirius! The thought of loosing him once before had, as Lily had stated, destroyed him…he couldn't risk it happening again.

Apparently Hermoine noticed the distant look on her friends face, "you ok Harry?"

He looked at her, smiling grimly, "yeah," he said and returned his gaze out of the window. The fog was setting on the grounds yet again so nothing could be seen.

Outside, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were dashing towards the forbidden forest, trying their best not to slither on the slippery grass. Through the dense fog they could see tall, black, shadowy figures hovering above the ground, agonizingly slow floating towards the castle.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius breathlessly as they reached the spot Dumbeldore was, "and how did you get here so fast?"

"I have my ways Sirius, and my worst fears have come true, the Dementors have joined Voldermort," the wise old wizard said grimly, "right now we have to worry about repelling them from reaching the school," the twinkle in his wise eyes was no more and he looked absolutely terrifying to the younger wizards.

"Ok, let's see, thirty or so Dementors and six Patronus's," James said counting himself, Sirius, his wife, Remus, Dumbeldore, Prof. Magonagall.

"We have to try James," said Lily, "our son's in there."

This seemed to give him the positive attitude that he was lacking, "let's kick their asses," he smiled.

All six of the order members got out their wands and pointed them at the emerging creatures. They all began racking their brain for a happy and powerful memory, once they had found one amidst all the terrible ones the Dementors were bringing to their minds, they cried out, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" in discord.

It was a magnificently terrifying and yet beautiful site, for the Patronus's conjured were all powerful and all were taking different forms. Lily's had come out a ferocious lioness and had take on about five of the Dementors, Dumbeldore's was a large Pheonix, James's a stag just like his sons, Sirius a bear sized dog and was helping out James's stag take on about ten of the Dementors. Prof. Magonagall had produced a huge cat and Remus had conjured a large wolf. With each other's help, the powerful petronus's were driving off the Dementors.

"STOP!" yelled Dumbeldore as the fowl creatures drifted away, everyone lowered their wands and the animals disappeared, they all were exhausted and fell on the ground, except Dumbeldore and Lily was barely able to breath, she had the largest Patronus and it had taken all her energy to keep it fighting.

"Isn't there a way to kill those things? I mean wipe them off the planet," Sirius asked giving up on his attempts to try and sit up.

"I wish there was," Dumbeldore said grimly, "but as long as mankind keeps torturing each other, causing horrible moments in life, there will be Dementors. They will be banished once all mankind is happy with no bad memories."

"Which is never," Lily said bitterly, "the most intelligent of animals can't even think how to stop causing bad memories…Dementors will never go away."

There was silence as they considered the faults of humans, "idiots," Sirius murmured.

"Hey! One of my worst memories was the time you hit me…remember? I wouldn't call anyone an idiot Padfoot, you've caused bad memories just like the rest of us," James said taking the helping hand Lily had offered him.

"Yeah, well,.." Sirius said also standing up then helping Remus get up.

"Let's get back into the castle, we all need some chocolate about now," Remus smiled.

The walk back to the castle was filled with discussions about the Patronuses, and how the Order would have to deal with the Dementors. The argued in calm voices though sometimes they would rise. The six Order members had all the right in the world to be angry at each other, what they had just been put through was too much.

"Headmaster, are lessons to be resumed?" Magonagall asked as they reached the entrance hall.

"Yes, I imagine they will have to go their second class, first classes are canceled for today," Dumbeldore informed her.

"That means I have 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors," said Lily as though she was talking to herself, she sighed at the prospect of having to go up all those staircases to her classroom on the fifth floor. She was still pretty weak after the confrontation, though the chocolate Remus had suggested had helped a bit.

"I'll come up with you," James offered.

"Ok," Lily smiled as she held on to his arm.

"Sirius, the Minister of Magic is waiting in my office for some final touches to your freedom. Would you please come to my office?" Dumbeldore said.

Seeing as how he didn't have any choice but to follow his former headmaster, Sirius, now a free man, answered, "sure," and followed Dumbeldore with his head bowed.

"Will he never grow up?" asked Remus with a laugh watching Sirius and Dumbeldore disappear.

"I hope not, Sirius wouldn't be Sirius if he was serious," Lily laughed.

"Amen," laughed James as they slowly made their way up the stairs.

"Hey, I gotta go see Snape about something, I'll see you at…lunch?" Remus asked.

"What the hell do you need to Snivellus for?" James asked frowning.

Remus looked at him with a smile, "I'm still a werewolf mate, every month Snape concocts a potion for me so I can keep my head during a full moon, that I way I don't harm anyone."

"The wolfsbane right?" James asked.

"Yeah," Remus smiled and gave his two friends a smile.

Before he could walk away, James said, "out of curiosity, when's the next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night…why?"

"So Sirius and I can keep you company," James said smiling a little sadly, he put a hand on Remus's shoulder, "just like old times."

Remus smiled back at James nodding, "just like old times," he smiled and walked away from them.

Though she tried her best to hide it, Lily was beginning to feel extremely nauseas and was going pale despite herself, something was wrong. Although James hadn't noticed this, he despite himself helped her walk to class, for she was still hanging onto his arm.

"That was interesting," James commented, "goddamn spine-less Fudge wouldn't listen to Dumbeldore, now history is gonna repeat itself!"

"No it wont," she said weakly.

He looked at her, she was turning paler, "Lily? You alright?" he asked alarmed stopping abruptly.

"I'm fine honey," she answered with a what she hoped had been a reassuring smile.

Apparently it wasn't, "those Dementors did something to you honey," he said looking into her eyes, "I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"No! James, I'll be fine, it's just a little aftershock that's all," she said reassuringly.

"I'm not sure it is, come on Lil," he said and attempted to drag her away but she wouldn't budge.

"James….I don't need to go the infirmary," she said sternly, "I just want to get to my class and teach them how to defend themselves against Voldie."

"Lil…"

"James…I'm fine," she said and slowly, with the support of the hand rail, she made her way up the stairs. She was feeling extremely out of character, why was she feeling so ill…she had faced worst situations and walked away laughing and smiling or occasionally going to St. Mungos to check on the other Aurors. But she had never wound up in St. Mungos, she was much too powerful and much too smart for that.

Seeing as how the fiery redhead had already made up her mind and had a talent for conviction, James followed her but asked promptly to help her get to her class and insisted on staying in the room.

"You'll distract the kids though," she told him.

"I'll stay in the back and I won't say anything, I promise."

"You'll especially distract Harry, James…"

"I'll be a good little boy professor, I _need _to stay with you, you got me worried," he said in a less then calming voice but it was still pretty soothing.

"You're so sweet," she smiled and kissed him quickly.

They were soon in the corridor, the attention of all the students whom were waiting for her to arrive turned towards her and James as they walked towards them. Harry smiled at the two, but it quickly faded when he realized how pale Lily was and how worried his father was.

"Hey! Sorry I kept you waiting, c'mon, we have a lot to learn today," Lily smiled and left James support and walked between the crowd and led them inside.

"What happened?" Harry asked his father, deliberately staying behind to talk to him.

"Nothing that you should worry yourself with right know Harry," James said putting a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, "just focus on school right know ok?"

"Right," Harry said and went inside taking his usual seat in the middle of Hermoine and Ron. The odd thing was, that the two boys actually volunteered to sit in front of the class because Lily made the class so fun.

"Alright, now, we've been studying defense techniques against Vampires in this class right?" Lily asked putting her hair up in a Japanese manner with a pencil. "Ok, cool…"

"Are you really Potters mother?" Draco Malfoy blurted out from the back.

"I don't not know what kind of freedom your parents give you at home Malfoy, but I will not be spoke to without respect, remember what I told you the first day of school? You give me the respect I deserve and I'll give you the respect you deserve?"

"Would you kindly tell me when you get to the point?" he asked arrogantly.

"Sure, right now, 20 points from Slytherin house," she said coldly.

"Professor?" asked one of the Gryffindors raising his hand.

"Yes Mr. Finnigan."

"Can you tell us what happened last night? We've been hearing rumors all over the school, we don't know what to believe," he said with his thick unmistakable Irish accent.

"Well, Mr. Finnigan," she smiled warmly, and began to explain the fact that she was Voldermorts ultimate rival and the fact that in order to keep their son alive, James and herself had gone into hiding. She also explained to her class about Sirius and how much he had sacrificed for his friends. When the story was finished, there was not a closed mouth in the room, save Harry, Ron and Hermoine who just smiled. Sirius was free, Harry wasn't an orphan, all seemed to be right with the world for the young wizard.


	4. Ch 4 Lessons to be learned

Spoiler: If they were mine would I be writing this on the net?...I thought not!

R&R OR I DIE! Hehe

Ch. 4. Lessons To Be Learned.

_When the story was finished, there was not a closed mouth in the room, save Harry, Ron and Hermoine who just smiled. Sirius was free, Harry wasn't an orphan, all seemed to be right with the world for the young wizard_.

Though receiving many groans, Lily forced her students to get back to work. They were studying how to handle Vampires, this particular week they were learning how to ward them off. Now, since before Lily Evans now Potter found out that she was a full blooded witch, she had found a great fascination for magical creatures such as vampires, werewolves and things of that nature. Having a passion for books, she often was taken to the library by her father and she would check out numerous books on the creatures, and she had a love for witches and wizards and warlocks as well. Finding out she was witch had created a stir and was pretty much amused by the news, and finding out that she could still be a witch without the nose, green skin, and the mole was pretty cool. The world she belonged to was nothing like the world she had read about. Books might be her passion, but she learned that when it came to magic, books wouldn't help her out at all. Something she thought Hermoine needed to learn.

During the times of her endless crusades on different books when she was younger, trying to learn anything about vampires, she found that they were easily repelled by garlic, crosses, stakes and things of that nature. Truth was, Vampires loved garlic and spread the flavor of it in their daily drinks of blood. Some of the most devoted Christians on earth were actual Vampires, and being Catholic required facing a lot of crosses! And the stakes, well, you're a human, do you like stakes…? That's what I thought….

The young professor ignored further question about the happenings of the past few years. She had given them all the information they needed without much detail however. James stood unnoticed in the back of the room,((he tried anyway, we're talking about James Potter!)) looking on as his wife taught his son, and the son of his greatest enemy, Malfoy and the kids of his former friends.

She made them laugh a few times demonstrating of the repellent techniques. She earned a few frightened glances as she informed them of the possibilities of the creature choosing them as a target, herself having been the love interest of one very violent vampire at one point. Sirius had found out and had given her a welcomed heads up.

"You are to write an report on how to distinguish if your best friend is a vampire or not," she smiled as they smiled or giggled. If you were to ask her what sound or noise she loved it would be laughter, so long as it wasn't one of Voldermorts famous cackles. She particularly loved James's laugh when she had done or said something that was stupid and or humorous "I want it to be at least half a parchment, describe symptoms, tests, indications, and signs that point to it! Be clear and detailed but don't make fall asleep k?" she asked.

In disharmony everyone murmured an unclear ok, Ron looked extremely disappointed at the announcement of the assignment.

"Oh come on Mr. Weasley!" exclaimed the delightful teacher looking at him, "you might find out that Harry or Hermoine is a vampire! Or even Mr. Finnigan or Longbotton! Or even me," she smiled at the site of the recharged face.

"We know that Malfoy was born one so there's no surprise there," one of the students said as all the Gryffindors burst out laughing. Lily caught James's eye as he laughed silently placing a hand over his mouth, she tried to maintain a firm face at the sound of laughter in the but her eyes ratted her out. She looked at Harry who looked happier then she had ever seen him during her disguised visits.

"Who said that?" she asked as firmly as she could. She knew for sure it was a Gryffindor. After all, they _were_ the brave ones.

No one answered but they kept laughing.

"Are you willing to let it go Mr. Malfoy?" she asked looking at the blonde haired bombshell.

He scoffed and folded his arms across the chest to indicate his self-confidence, Lily took that as an haughty "yes".

The bell rang in the castle, the double period was over. "If you need any help, you know where to find me!" she yelled as the students prepared to file out of the room. "Gryffiondors, please stay behind!"

The Slytherins, have yet to discover her deeply rooted Gryffindor pride, began to snigger thinking the Gryffindors were about to get a stern lecture after having offended Malfoy, the Mighty and Slimy king of the Snakes. The Gryffindors, though confused, stayed behind as the Slytherins filled out.

She stood in front of the House, "alright, you know me, you can trust me. Who said that?"

"Why do you wanna know professor?" Parvati Patil asked.

"Cuz it was bloody brilliant," James laughed from the back of the room.

"It was me Professor," smiled none other then Claudia Alejandre, a sweet girl who also happened to be the daughter of Lily's best friend, Carolina.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" laughed Lily.

Claudia blushed, "I put a curse on him too, it should be taking effect right about.." there was a scream, "now," she smiled brightly.

"Doesn't this generation of Gryffindors make you proud dad?" Harry asked slapping his knee as he laughed. Apparently, the clever witch had put a Slug Spell on Malfoy, which meant he was throwing up huge disgusting slugs all over the place.

"Hell, you guys would give Sirius and I a run for our money," James said nodding as he walked to the front of the room, sitting on the vacant seat behind Harry, next to Hermoine.

"Good," Lily laughed. "Ok kids, get going now, you're dismissed and keep up the good work, you're my best class!"

With pleased muttering they went out of the room in clumps of friends, of course Harry, Hermoine and Ron stayed behind with Harry's newly reunited parents.

"You're the coolest teacher we've seen you know that?" Ron asked her.

"I have a pretty good idea," Lily smiled.

"Mrs. Potter, are you alright?" Hermoine asked.

Lily looked at her with a surprised expression, "why would you ask that?"

"You look a bit pale, if you don't mind me saying so," Hermoine said kindly.

Lily smiled at her, "I'm fine honey, thanks for the concern." The truth was, though she looked bright and cheerful and hyper, Lily was exhausted and near fainting.

"Yeah, Lily, you've gotten paler, I'm taking you to the infirmary," James said standing up from his seat.

"James, don't start…"

"Lily, you're the one who's favorite life guide is better safe then sorry," he offered her his hand, "c'mon, lets go."

"What happened?" Harry asked hurriedly looking from one parent to the other.

"I'll tell you later Harry," said James still looking at his wife, "c'mon hon, lets go."

She looked into his eyes thoughtfully. First day of Hogwarts had been pretty hard on the young witch, she didn't know anything about the world except what the people from the School had told her. Which wasn't much…as she sat in a compartment of the train, two boys came in and asked if they could join her. James Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius was cute, but she never liked him more then a brother or a best friend, he wasn't her type. But James Potter was different story, she of course hated his ego and the chip on his shoulder, but boy was she in love with him! When I say in love, I mean the deepest, most passionate and pure type of love on earth! It was 200 pure.

Lily's back was broken by his stubborn eyes, "fine," she said and took his hand in his, "you better get to class."

"It's lunch, Great hall, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

James sighed and looked at his son, he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're like me in more then one way, I'm impatient, and I hate being kept in the dark too, and I know you're the exact same way son," James smiled, "but right now you really need to focus on school, I know its already hard enough with all the stuff that's been going on. We'll talk after dinner ok? Me and you, father and son chat."

Harry smiled, he loved his dad more then anything he had loved yet, "ok, see ya," he said, with a last glance at his parents, he and his friends walked away.

"Better then I expected," James said.

Lily looked at him questioningly, "eh?"

"He's one of the best kids I've met."

"He's ours isn't he?" Lily mused smiling weakly.

"True, c'mon, lets get going," he said and helped Lily walk to the infirmary.

After numerous testing, and examination by Madam Pomfrey, who starred from James to Lily in horror and recalling in her mind the times she had treated their injuries after a Quiddich match. Her testing results caused Lily to look at the love of her life and say, "told ya nothing was wrong."

He snared back at her playfully.

"I didn't say there wasn't anything wrong, I just said there wasn't anything I could find Mrs. Potter…." Madam Pomfrey said, "but by the way you've gone pale, I'm sure something's up with you that I need to further check…just to make sure."

"Ok…" Lily said questioningly dreading the moment James would say "I told you so".

But it never came, "so what do you want us to do?"

"For now I'm going to check some of her conditions with St. Mungos, there are some things I can't handle either way," Poppy smiled, "right now I'd recommend you taking it easy Miss Ev….er…Mrs. Potter."

Lily nodded and jumped off the examination table and thanked Pomfrey for her services and walked out with James. "Why do you looks grim? It might just be fatigue or something James!" Lily said seeing the extremely grim look on her lovers face. She stopped him behind a large statue in the deserted corridors, everyone was eating.

He tried avoiding her eyes but found it was impossible to avoid those magnifying eyes, "I dunno, I've been having really uneasy dreams lately…"

Seeing as how her husband was willing to stop his tale there she pressed on, "what are they about?"

He leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, "remember that time, 7th year, we sneaked out to that spot by the lake that night? We had one of infamous picnics?" he smiled slightly at the pleasant memory of their infamous picnics.

"Like I'll ever forget those," Lily smiled, "go on James."

"Well…we're by the lake, you're lying on my chest and Harry's playing in the water, he must be about 7 or 6...A black raven flies over the tree tops and um…I look at my chest and your not there, and instead there's a white carnation and I look towards the lake but its gone…Instead there are a bunch of people there and Sirius has Harry in his arms, they're both crying…and that's when I wake up."

She looked awestruck at him, not only was the dreaming disturbing but quit darker then the lighthearted mood her hubby was always in. And his dreams always reflected that aspect of him. "James, why haven't you told me this before honey?" she asked her find its usual place on his cheek.

He shrugged, "you seemed so happy with having Harry back in our life…I didn't wanna bother you with it…" he trailed off.

"Honey, you know you can talk to me about anything!!! Nothing will ever change that aspect of our life," Lily said pressingly.

He nodded, and smiled sadly saying, "I guess I didn't wanna bother myself with it either, the thought of talking about it was just upsetting. Harry's been a blessing since he found out about us."

She inhaled, "what do you think this means?"

He shrugged, "hell….I don't wanna know what it means…"

She chuckled falsely, she leaned into kiss him when they heard Sirius familiar, "aww…" echo through the hall. The two looked at each other smiling as he approached them. "What are you two up to..?" he asked mischievously.

"Grow up," smiled Lily.

"Never have, never will, and aint planning on it," he smiled, his expression turned serious, "Harry said you were in the infirmary, what's wrong?" he looked at Lily.

She shook her head, "nothing apparently, don't worry 'bout it Sirius."

He looked at James who was deep in thought starring at a spot on the floor, "what's wrong with her?"

"What, you don't trust me now?" Lily asked a little hurt but was smiling still.

"Not when it comes to something that can get him so worked up, what's wrong?" he asked again.

James looked at him, "we don't know Sirius, Madam Pomfrey is gonna check with the Healers in St. Mungos."

"Shit," he said.

"Look, I've had a crappy day without you two making a big deal about something we don't even know about. Lets just please go to dinner?" Lily pleaded looking from her husband to her best friend.

The men nodded, "lets go," James said and they began to walk towards the Great Hall for dinner.

As they were walking down between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table, they saw Harry run towards them, "you ok?" he asked looking at Lily.

She smiled at her son, "I'm fine Harry," she said and squeezed her arms sweetly, walking away knowing perfectly well that Harry wanted to speak to his father. She could read her son and husbands minds!

"Dad, can we go for a walk?" Harry asked urgently as Sirius followed Lily to the Staff Table before he got too emotional seeing the two bonding profusely.

"Can I eat?" he grinned.

His son blushed, "yeah."

James laughed, and clapped him on the shoulder, "a piece of bread'll do for me son, lets go, let me just go tell Lily ok?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned and watched James, his robes fluttering behind him exuding nothing but power and charm, walked towards Lily who was laughing at something Sirius had said.

"Hey, Harry and I are going for a walk ok?" James smiled leaning towards his wife.

She smiled happily, "ok, have fun," she said as he kissed her on the cheek and left the Hall with an arm around Harry's shoulder, eating a peace of bread with the other.


	5. Ch 5 Father and Son

Spoiler: They still aint mine!!

AN: Thanks to all the reviewrs!! Have patience! This is going somewhere!!

Ch. 5 Bond of Father and Son

_"Hey, Harry and I are going for a walk ok?" James smiled leaning towards his wife._

_She smiled happily, "ok, have fun," she said as he kissed her on the cheek and left the Hall with an arm around Harry's shoulder, eating a peace of bread with the other._

"So tell me, what do you wanna talk about?" James asked as they went outside to the fresh air, he was smiling as he looked at Harry.

"Well…the world actually," he smiled.

"Yeah, but what corner you wanna start on?" James smiled, he's got my humor, he thought to himself.

"Well…what happened this morning? And mum?" he asked as they walked along the sides of the Forbidden Forest.

He sighed, "I'm not sure what's going on with Lily, but she was pretty pale after the Dementors, but she's too powerful I don't think they effected her…" he trailed off and muttered, "it's something else."

"Wait, what were Dementors doing here?" Harry asked puzzled.

"They joined Voldermort apparently," James sighed looking into the forest through the thick trees.

"Damn," Harry said, but his mum was more important, "what about mom?"

"As I said I don't know," he breathed in, "she's got me worried though, I don't like how pale she is."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. They walked in silence for a minute or two, thinking about their beloved Lily.

"So everything's clear with you? You have no questions about our life or anything?" James asked as they reached the lake.

"I _have _questions…" he hesitated, "I just don't wanna ask them," he laughed nervously.

"Come on, this is your old man your talking to!" James laughed as they watched the giant squid do Olympic worthy tricks in the water.

"The last thing I'd call a guy with a pony tail is old," Harry laughed.

"Thanks," James nodded still smiling at his son.

"With all this stuff about mom being the most powerful witch and all," he began uncomfortably, avoiding his fathers dark blue eyes, "is the prophecy still true?"  
"You mean the final battle?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Unfortunately it is," the 36-year-old said wearily sitting down on the grass, "Dumbeldore told us that you thought Sirius was dead that night at the Ministry of Mysteries, your mother and I both thought it was a perfect time to tell you about the prophesy."

"Odd timing actually."

"Yeah, I knew perfectly well that there was gonna be too much for you to handle, but I knew how guilty you felt about Sirius's accident (if you will) and you needed to know that it wasn't your fault. Voldermort could access your mind, I needed for you to know that…It all led back to the stupid prophesy," he sighed looking at a patch of grass, "Lily was still reluctant to tell you, but I told Dumbeldore that it was way overdue you finding out about the prophecy, and I may add this tid bit, that day, when Trewlaney made the prediction, Sirius and I were in Hogwarts. Sirius almost blew up at the news."

"How did mum handle?"

"She was terrified obviously," he smiled, "that's when Sirius decided that no matter what he was gonna make you a marauder, so you could pull pranks and escape trouble wherever it followed."

Harry laughed, "what about all the stuff Dumbeldore's been telling me? That the power of the love mom had for me, the love that made her die for me, is that all true?"

"Were you able to burn Quirrels face with your hands?"

"Yes."

"Did you defy Voldermort when you were only 15 months old."

"I guess."

"Then there you go."

"But mom didn't die for me!"

"Come on Harry!! Use your brain!" James said, "she gave up her entire life so you could live! Sacrifice doesn't necessarily mean dying for another's sake. Sacrificing something is giving up something for yourself so someone else could reap the benefits. I sacrificed I dunno…getting a concussion try to stop a Bludger from hitting your mom. You sacrificed your sock so Dobby could be free!"

"How d'you know about that?" Harry asked surprised.

"I was behind you, I was in the office with Dumbeldore too," he said.

"Cool!"

"There are no great sacrifices or small sacrifices, they're all the same, you give up something so someone else can obtain the benefits," James smiled, "it's what keeps the world spinning," he paused with a self satisfied smile, "hey, I make a pretty decent dad!"

"I'll say," said a voice from behind them, they turned around to see Lily, wrapped in a dark blue cloak, approaching.

"How long have you been there?" James asked turning around.

"Just to hear the last peace of advice," she smiled, "I'm not gonna bother you, I already had my moment with Harry, you two need catching up. But I just came to say that they're doing the ceremony for Sirius at 6 so yeah, just thought you oughtta know."

"Thanks," James smiled, she went from behind him and kissed him on the lips with a smile.

"See ya boyez," she said walking away with a wink.

"It's so great having parents," Harry murmured, not really being aware of the fact that he had spoken what he was feeling.

"It's great being back in your life again Harry," James smiled.

Harry looked at the man whom he greatly resembled, "so…um…there's something I've been wanting to ask you about since last year…I think."

"And what's that?"

"Why do you hate Snape so much?" Harry asked, "I mean, I hate him too and him calling mum a mudblood yesterday was just wrong, but…I went into one of Snape's memories last year, it was of when you and Sirius flipped him upside down after taking your OWLs."

"Oh…yeah, Sirius told me you'd seen that," James nodded, "I'm not proud of what I did, and I prayed and prayed that you would get to see a memory of me during my good days," he shook his head, "Snivellus and I have never gotten along, and since I met your mother I've been in love with her, and he's always called her names…That always bothered me. And he used to do the same thing to Piper, that's why Sirius hates him so much as well, actually his hate for him goes way deeper. But there's more to it, its just unexplainable powerful hate."

"Who's Piper?"

"He hasn't told you about her?"

"Who?"  
"Sirius!"

"He never mentioned anyone named Piper, who is she?" Harry questioned sitting Indian style facing his father with great interest.

"Jesus, I imagine it's too hard for him to talk still…wouldn't blame him," James said starring off into a distant place, "Piper was Sirius's love, she was his everything. They grew up side by side, she was a black sheep too, she hated her family. So, they fell in love, they started dating during 5th year, they were made for each other."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, Sirius, Piper, Remus and I were Aurors and with the Order. Pipe was really powerful, almost as powerful as Lily, she had actually been raised in hopes of becoming Voldermort's right hand, his queen basically, so he was after her, furious at her for not being one of his walking zombies. Sirius married her the day after we graduated Hogwarts, the same night I proposed to Lily," James smiled, looking off into a distant and faraway place, his eyes glazed over with thought as he recalled the olden days, "she was pregnant three months after that, Sirius was ecstatic."

"Sirius has a kid?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was her Godfather," James smiled, "she was born three years before you, she would've been in her last year at Hogwarts I imagine."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, Sirius and Piper loved Rose to death, Sirius would be willing to stand in front of the Knight Bus and have it run over him full speed but see his daughter crying! It was Rose's fourth birthday, we were all in hiding, not daring to go outside for fear of our lives," he paused, "we were at the Blacks that night, celebrating her birthday, you were there too. Suddenly maybe 30 Death Eaters filled in the house, Lily managed to Dissparate you out of there, but Piper, she had been holding Rose," tears filled his eyes, "and uh…Voldermort sent the Avada Kadevera at Piper, it hit both of them."

"No way…"

"Way," smiled James sadly flicking off a tear, "it destroyed your Godfather."

"Wow…" a long pause took its place between them as Harry considered this, "what did you mean by the hatred between Sirius and Snape is deeper then just name calling."

James sighed, "one of the Death Eaters that night was Snivellus."

This hit Harry upside the head with full force, missiles came crashing into his chest. Harry was dumbstruck. He not only found a new reason for hating Snape even more, but he found a new view point for looking at his godfather. Harry had always thought that his father was the only Marauder to pay such consequences to be on the side of good, but Sirius! He had never hinted being in love or having had a little girl, ever! It felt odd, though Harry didn't like admitting it, he never thought that Sirius was a guy who would "settle down" and Harry had never imagined him having another life…It sounds odd, yes, but he had always thought that Sirius only lived for James and Harry.

"Oh my God," Harry sighed tears staining his eyes.

"You ok?" James asked squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah," he said shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"You know what I was thinking?"

"No."

"That we, as in Lil, Sirius, Remus and I have a little Quiddich game one of these days," James smiled, "I've seen you playing, your pretty good!"  
Harry smiled, "dad, another question."

"Fire away!"

"Um…when the years over, I'm gonna come and live with you guys right? I wont go back to the Dursleys?"  
James laughed, "of course you won't go back to those dolts! Your coming home with us."

"America?"

James eyed Harry closely, "would you be ok with that?"

"I don't really have any friends I won't be able to keep in touch with. I mean Ron and Hermoine, I can just floo them."

"So you're ok with it?"

"Yeah!" Harry said brightly.

There was a pause as they both imagined their life with the other, how it was going to be, the envisioned how they could bring to life every fantasy they ever had about having a father, or in James's case, having a son who new that he was alive.

"So…tell me my dear boy, what's your take on Quiddich?" James smiled, "I've see you fly, your better then me, and I might add that that's quite a feat!"

Harry smiled, "thanks."

"How do you like being Seeker?" James smiled.

"I love it," he said truthfully. He loved having a father, even if the feeling was a bit too strong to handle just yet. There was still the lingering question of why now, why not a few years back? Why not next year? But another part kept telling him to ignore those questions and be happy with the feeling of being truly completed with the love of parents. With the love of his father.

"Don't tell your mother this, but do you know how glad I am that you're a Quiddich player and not a bookworm?" James asked seriously.

The two laughed and hugged in a tight embrace. Life was finally looking up for them….

Well, at least for now…


	6. Ch 6 James and Lily

Spoiler: I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE!!

**_WARNING!_** There are so graphic scenes in this! Be aware ok?!?!

Ch. 6: James and Lily

Even though Fudge still looked deathly afraid of Sirius, who was innocent and the world knew about it, he gave the Order of Merlin to its rightful owner. He made a speech about how the Ministry was mistaken, and how they're were going to do whatever was in there power to make up for the lost times. Sirius and James called this serious butt kissing.

They celebrated in the great hall, it was a cross between a reunion for the Order members with James and Lily and celebrating the fact that Sirius was honored for his bravery.

"Oh my God Lily! You look so different!" gasped Molly for the thousandths time that night starring at Lily.

She smiled warily, "is that good or bad?"

Molly smiled, "I'm so happy Harry has you back dear."

"Me too Mol, and thank you for taking care of him. James and I really appreciate that," Lily nodded sincerely.

This brought more tears to Molly's eyes, and hugged Lily so tightly, she felt her lungs were about to collapse but was glad to hug Molly back. She had missed all the people in the Order, Kingsley, the Weasleys, Mad-Eye ((who had dragged Sirius and James to a corner and was begging them to retake their spots as Aurors)) Podmore, Jones, Diggle, everyone! She even missed Severus a little, A LITTLE! But don't tell James that.

After hugging almost everyone in the room, the Marauders and Lily decided that it was time to sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow ok love?" smiled Lily hugging her son.

"Aren't you staying in the castle?" he asked still in her arms.

"No," she pulled away, "I cannot spend any time away from James, he's an addiction sadly."  
"Hey!" he said from behind her.

"Take that as a compliment," she smiled hugging Hermoine.

"Good night Professor," she said.

"You're a very good person Hermoine, I really appreciate you being Harry's friend," Lily looked at Ron, "you too Ron."

Sirius and Remus went back to Grimmauld place, to rub in the Order of Merlin in Mrs. Blacks portraits face, sweet revenge as Sirius called it with an evil smile on his face. Lily had kissed the werewolf and the dog on the cheek good night, and James had wasted no time telling Sirius that he had told Harry about Piper.

"Talk to him about Sirius," James pressed, "he looked way too upset for me to just comfort him."

Sirius nodded seriously, "tomorrow," he promised.

((EXTREMELY GRAPHIC SEXUAL SCENES BE AWARE!))

"That was an interesting night," said James taking off his cloak and carelessly tossing it aside.

"Very," Lily smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, she was exhausted. She began rubbing the back of her neck to try and bring down the knot that had formed there.

James couldn't ignore how beautiful and unbelievably sexy she looked as a strand of her was caught between her breasts, which he loved to caress over and over again. He smiled and walked over to her, she knew what he wanted…what she wanted…so she stood up in front of him, her breath becoming quicker as he approached. He put his lips on hers, he tried to keep this kiss light but his body wouldn't have none of the that. So the kiss grew stronger and deeper as a volcano erupted inside him, turning everything inside liquid and causing something down there to slowly turning upright and solid.

James picked up his wife and she happily wrapped her feet around his waist, and began grinding against his pants. He sat down on the bed, she was on top of him, she was on top of his crotch, he enjoyed the feeling. With a smiled he began to suck on her neck. Lily held his head there for a moment, enjoying the never ending feeling he made her feel when he became horny. Since the age 16, she had had sex with this man almost every night, it never ceased to amaze her how he could make her feel. The same anxious sensation was in her stomach, and she was throbbing.

He put his hands under her silk white blouse, with one hand he traced her spinal cord on her back as the other hand grazed the side of her breast. Then with both hands he found her braw, and, with professional and an insanely gentle touch, unclipped her braw. The sensation of his rough fingers on her back was enough to make Lily moan. Grateful that it was a strapless braw, James drew back only to take of her braw and throw it aside.

Lily smiled faintly at the feelings of her breasts being free from the bra. "You're so beautiful you know that?" James asked starring into her eyes thoughtfully.

With a smile her hands traveled down to his shirt, he lifted his arms as she slid it off of his body. She suddenly went lightheaded at the site of his muscular chest and those abs were enough to make her have an orgasm on the spot. Another pang of anxiety erupted in her stomach as he painfully slowly unbuttoned her blouse, "oh James!" she moaned straddling on top of him, rubbing on his growing bulge.

She couldn't take it anymore so she pushed him back on the bed, so he was laying flat on his back, and she was sitting on top of his body, both shirtless. She began at his neck, sucking the skin in and leaving a red mark. She trailed her kisses down his chest and to his nipples. She teased it slightly with her tongue and then abruptly sucked it in. His torso was a magnificent one at that…Her stomach grew tighter as she gave away to his world, a world where nothing could touch them, and they could be together forever.

"Lily," James said, a cross between a moan and a breathless whisper.

She loved the way he said her name in bed. She knew if she didn't get him out of his jeans, he would damage himself because his jeans were tight and rough, and she didn't want him to get hurt in any way. So she moved further down his body, kissing his stomach as her fingers unbuttoned his jeans, she slid them off leaving him lying there with only boxers. She slid her hand down into his remaining piece of clothing and grabbed his enlarged penis with an evil smirk.

"Oh… no you don't," he laughed and flipped them so he was on top of her. Lily, as you have seen, is an unordinary woman. While others love to be on top of their husbands, riding them like there was no tomorrow, Lily preferred the feeling of him on top of her, his weight pushing down on her. He, like Lily straddled her waist, and began to kiss her lips as his hands gently squeezed her perfectly round breasts. He trailed his perfect, wet butterfly kisses down her neck finally getting to her breasts.

Lily couldn't wait any longer for his lips to make their way down to her nipple, so she pushed his head closer to her.

James laughed a bit but quickly began to suck her hardened and red nipple, his wife shrieked with utmost bliss clutching the sheets in her hands. "Oh James," she moved arching her back so her clit touched his crotch. He let her catch her breath, but attacked her again, sucking her nipple and its surrounding areas in to his mouth. This drove her mad.

"OH!" she moaned. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she grew hornier and wetter. She moved his head along to her other breast and cried out again as he sucked in. "Oh … James!" she moaned, arching her back. He left her breasts to her great disappointment and began working on her soft stomach flesh as his hands moved under her pants from behind her. He squeezed her tight ass in his hands, she moaned, this was her torture. "Oh g…" she said as ran a finger down her ass crack, slightly entering her. Soon her pants were off and were lying next to his t-shirt on the floor next to their bed. He smiled at the site of her underwear, a pair of skimpy g-strings he had bought her for his own birthday amusement. He smiled and kissed her crotch.

She screamed, her hands ruffling through his long hair. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her features, her eyes were shut, she was breathing rapidly, a smile still alive on her lips. She was gorgeous. _What would I do without her? _James thought.

"Now James, or I'm liable to explode," she said in a struggled voice. She pulled his boxers down so his cock was exposed, and quit skillfully slid them off with her feet. James did the same with her underwear. She opened her eyes and smiled, and she opened her legs wide, and put her legs around his waist, he was so close to her entrance, he could feel her wetness. Before anything happened, Lily quickly got a blanket and threw it over his butt, and covered both of them.

It finally came, he quite suddenly, without warning her, thrust himself inside her, his face an inch from her face. He eased inside her for a second, she felt so good he would gladly die there, inside her. They began to kiss again, James thrusting his hips forward to meet hers. She wanted this feeling to go on forever, to never let go of the man she loved. The man that she was making love to. The man she belonged to.

"Oh James!" she said as he thrust inside her, harder and harder, quite rhythmically. The world disappeared, only James mattered, "oh! Oh!" she moaned.

They were both moaning and groaning with such passion, with such love, with such lust! Then it came, both reaching climax, he had been growing harder as he moved into her, deeper and deeper. "Oh Lily."

"Fu---" she said, "oh my God!" she yelled as he filled her with his liquid, "oh! Shit!" she said.

They were both moaning and groaning each others name, growing hornier at the sound of the other whispering their name with such pleasure!! They dropped exhausted on their bed, both covered with sweat and their insides quivering. One peculiar aspect of making love to James Potter was the fact that after he humped you, you couldn't walk straight for a while.

"That was…"  
"Fantastic," James finished.

"Magnifying."

"Life altering," he laughed as Lily lay on top of his body, her head on his shoulder. He moved the covers so it covered both of them.

She lifted her head and starred into his eyes, "I love you oh so much," she smiled.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her sweetly. Lily rested her head on his chest, and the two fell asleep in each others arms, completely naked under the sheets.

It hadn't been two hours since they fell asleep with Lily felt James squirming uncontrollably, even more then usual, she lifted her head from his chest and with the light the moon provided her, she could see his face contorted with fear as he lashed his head from side to side violently. "James," she whispered quietly, he murmured something undistinguishable, "James," she said a little louder.

"No," he cried in his sleep.

Lily got off of him, "James, honey, wake-up," she said shaking him, "sweetie, come on."

He sat bolt up, breathing heavily, he was sweating, his heart was pounding. Lily could actually see his chest thumping. She put a hand on his shoulder, "it was horrible," he breathed as she squeezed his shoulder lovingly.

"It's ok," she whispered in his ear.

"It was the same dream," he said, Lily was sitting behind him, so when he tilted his head back, he rested his head on her shoulder, she moved her hand so it was across his chest.

"The one with the raven?" she asked kissing his wet cheek.

He nodded, "yeah," he answered gulping, "oh God! It was terrifying!"

"It's ok James, I'm here," she said kissing his cheek again. She didn't how much her husband could characterize his dream, she wasn't that great at it either but there were two distinctly eerie symbols. The raven, and the carnation. The raven represented death, and the carnation was the flower that were laid on top of cemeteries everywhere. Lily knew all too well how terrified he had been about coming out, it would mean that Voldermort would not only be after his one and only son but also his wife. That was bound to put pressure on a family man such as James Potter. But something was wrong, something didn't rub well against Lily, and no, it wasn't the fact that James still didn't have any pants on you perves ((AN hehe, a little humor can't hurt))…It was something else.

"I know you are, and I haven't spent one day without thanking God that you're here," he said his breathing becoming more tamed.

"I love you," she said in his ear.

"I love you too," he said. She kissed his lips gently.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? Its only 4 babe," she said smiling.

He didn't move.

"Can you do that?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I think so," he said and crawled over to his pillow and lay down.

Lily smiled, "don't you think wearing boxers would be better love?" she asked.

She handed him his boxers he put them on, drew the sheets unto himself after Lily had crawled to him now wearing her pj's (his bottoms, her spaghetti straps). It took no great effort on James's part to get back to sleep, he thought Lily had too. But she spent the rest of the night, thinking, as she listened to the drum beat of his heart.

She couldn't sleep, she wasn't feeling good again.

The sun was about to rise when she finally began drifting off, her head still on his strong chest. She was falling into deep sleep when someone knocked on the door, "oi! Lil, James," came Sirius voice as he pounded on the door.

They looked at each other, "what the hell…" said James and walked over to the door, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, "what's the big idea Padfoot?" he asked looking at him. James immediately saw the familiar worried look on Sirius's face, "what happened?" he asked his heart falling his stomach.

"There's been an attack," he said starring into James's eyes.

He gulped, "who?"

"Hermoine Granger's parents," he answered.

Lily nearly fell back on the bed as she heard this, "shit," she whispered in unison with her husband. The were both pale, Lily more then James.

AN: Be patient!! And hoped you liked it!!!


	7. Ch 7 Wounds

Spoiler: Aint mine!

AN: R&R!!!!!!!!

Ch. 7 Wounds.

_"There's been an attack," he said starring into James's eyes._

_He gulped, "who?"_

_"Hermoine Granger's parents," he answered._

_Lily nearly fell back on the bed as she heard this, "shit," she whispered in unison with her husband. The were both pale, Lily more then James. _

Lily wasted no time shooing Sirius out of the room so she and James could changed and go to see what was going on in the castle. Lily wore a pair of faded blue jeans with a green V neck while her husband wore a pair of jeans, a gray muscle shirt and his famously sexy leather jacket. They nearly ran up to the castle ((James noticing that his wife was walking awkwardly thanks to the pervious night, he didn't dare mention it)) and up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. They found they didn't need to say the password since Dumbeldore was standing outside with Harry and Ron who looked terror struck.

"Oh my God," said Lily and rushed to the boys, hugging them both, "where are the Grangers?" she asked letting go of them, she looked at Dumbeldore.

"With Madam Pomfrey," Dumbeldore answered, "Miss Granger is with them at this moment. We were about to go up."

"What happened?" James asked putting a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Voldermort is furious, and he attacked the Grangers to get information," Dumbeldore sighed, he seemed older then he usually did.

"Damn," Lily said. They went up the Hospital Wing without saying a word, Lily wrapped in her thoughts barely noticed how she got the infirmary. But when she did, she found the Weasley's there with Kingsley and apparently the Grangers to their great dismay. The looked rigid, their eyes were closed, they didn't seem to be breathing. Hermoine sat next to her father, looking from her mom to her father with teary eyes. Ginny was next to her, ready to hug her when she needed to.

Hermoine turned around and saw Harry looking directly at her, she dashed to him and threw her arms around him and began weeping uncontrollably. Harry put his arms around her as well and buried his head in her busy hair, it was actually more tamed. Ron looked at his mother who looked back at him, he walked over to her and hugged her, he was actually willing this time.

This broke Lily's heart into bits and peaces and it crumbled instantaneously, tears ran down her face. James noticed and walked over to him, putting his arm around her waist, looking at each other, they related the horrors that they were both reliving. They had watched their friends suffer because their parents had been injured or killed during the first Dark war, they had even endured seeing their own parents be tortured to death, for the powerful witch and her precious and equally powerful husband, life was never simple.

They had tried to make it simple however, when Harry was born they thought that he could help ease the anxiety of their lives. But sadly, the Prophesy was told, and Lily's child would never be normal, he would be anything but. They had risked their own lives so that their son could live for he had his entire life ahead of him at 15 months. Moving to America was James's idea, it was far away from England, and since the country wasn't very ancient, there weren't many Wizarding homes there. Well, Salem was full but California barely had fifty homes.

Even with the seclusion from their real world, James and Lily Potter couldn't at all escape the fact that they had abandoned their son, they had made him believe that they were dead, and they couldn't raise him. During nights, when life seemed to unbearable for James or Lily, the other one would comfort his or her beloved that it was the only way to go, and that tomorrow was a new day. This had been their routine, get up in the morning with the refreshed sense of morning brings a new beginning, and the day would end with one of the two furious with themselves for not being able to protect their loved ones, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Lily's best friend, Carolina, and even Piper and Rose Black.

Dumbeldore had always expressed his deepest incredulity at the prospect of the two actually being sane taking in consideration all the things that had happened to the young couple. Even though they'd merely shrug it off with a scoff, they would go home and wonder the same thing, how they managed to keep sane. And then their spouse would walk in, then they'd remember why.

Theirs was the greatest love story, more tragic then Romeo and Juliet, more passionate then any other love story ever envisioned.

"Dumbeldore, what curse was used on them?" asked James putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Carciatus I think," he answered gravely.

"Are they gonna be ok?" asked Lily through wet eyes.

Dumbeldore shook his head, meaning he didn't know. He looked hopeless.

Four hours later Sirius went on a search for his best friends wife, who had disappeared after a short talk with Poppy Pomfrey. He had begged James to stay with Hermoine, Harry and Ron while he looked for Lily, he wanted to spend time with her, he had after all missed her.

He found her sitting in the clock tower, in the window, one leg dangling on the side of the gargantuan circular window that made the clock, the other was bent down under her, her head resting on the wall of the window. "Hey Sirius," she said without opening her eyes.

He frowned, "how d'you know it was me?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I really don't think I know anything anymore Sirius," she sighed and looked out of the window of the castle. "Do you think Muggels realize how lucky they are to have guns for killing and torture and not wands? I mean, with a bullet, one can get hit and still live. But with a Wand in the hands of the wrong person, there's not chance of survival," she asked again, "do you think they realize how lucky they are?"

Sirius smiled, "no, but if you jab them with a fork they feel," he said sheepishly.

She looked at him, then began laughing, it wasn't her usual laugh, but a bitter one. One that indicated how much she'd been through in such a short amount of time.

He immediately took notice of this and sat down opposite her, "wanna talk?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She smiled sadly, "you were always the one that was there for me when James wasn't," she looked down at her hands shaking her head, "life isn't turning out the way I wanted it Sirius."

"Well, I don't think you sat in your room as a child thinking that you would grow up raising a child who would either kill or be killed by Voldermort," Sirius said, finally having come to terms with Harry's fate.

She fought tears, "I didn't plan on that no, but I didn't plan on this either….." she trailed off, her voice becoming to raspy to go on.

"What's going on Lily?" Sirius asked putting a hand on Lily's shoulder.

She suddenly stood up from the window sill, for a while she just paced around the tower in front of Sirius, then sat back down. "Ok, until I'm fully ready to talk about this or am ready for this to get out, I really need you to keep this between us two ok?"

"Oh God Lily, what's wrong?" he pressed concern etched all over his face.

She starred yet again, fixedly out of the window, "Madam Pomfrey talked to her friend at St. Mungos, and um.." she paused tears threatening her eyes, she knew she could show her true feeling to Sirius, but she didn't want to admit the fact that she could fully comprehend with Pomfrey's news. "She told the Healer my symptoms and stuff, and the Healer checked some Muggle medical books…"  
"Muggle?" asked Sirius.

She looked at him, "turns out I have what they call a tumor on my brain."

All the color Azkaban had let remain in Sirius's face drained, "that does not sound good at all."

She starred at him, "you don't know what a tumor is?"

"Honestly no."

She sighed, "it's a Muggle disease, you could call it, called cancer, it basically forms lumps like tumors, and is in most cases fatal," she said ignoring his eyes, "and mine is on my brain."

He was breathless, he couldn't do anything, how could Lily have this brain tumor? She was too strong for that! Way to strong to be effected by a mere_ Muggle _illness, whatever the tumor was and whatever it was doing to her…she would fight it! Then he inwardly drew in a deep breath of relief, St. Mungos would know what to do.

It seemed as though Lily was reading his mind, "and St. Mungos can't do anything either."

"Why the hell not?" he almost yelled.

"Because it's a Muggle condition, not even Muggles know how to handle it," she sighed, "there is only one way in both worlds, go through this thing called chemotherapy and in my case, if the tumor spreads," she cleared her throat, "they'd have to operate on me."

His world crashed again, but he still hung on to that small light at the end of the long tunnel, "but that'll cure you right?"  
"Don't you get it Sirius!? I'm dying!! The tumor is spreading through my brain! If wizard can't find out how to handle it then how the hell could Muggles with only their famous labs? The only way is chemotherapy or death," she sighed, "right now I'm extremely tempted to take the easy way out, save a lot of people a lot of trouble, especially Voldermort."

"No! You listen to me Lil, your gonna fight this thing, your gonna fight like you do every time ok? Harry, James and I'll be here for you, every step of the chemo thingy mabob," he said grabbing her by the shoulders, "you're gonna fight!"

"Do you know what chemo requires?"

"No."

"Going under this lazar thingy and um…basically having it burned out of you. You go bald, and you're tired all the time," she said unemotionally.

"You'll fight it."

"I've lost the will."

"You what?!" this time he really did yell, "you lost the will to live right after your son got you back? Right after you, James and Harry could have a normal life? Your gonna let one little spot on your brain take over the way you think?!"

"Sirius…" she said tiredly, "right now everything is bunched up in my brain, I can't keep my head on one thought!! I have classes, Harry, James, you, the Grangers, stupid Voldermort, the whole Goddamn Wizarding world, cancer, and dealing with my stupid sister at the end of the year, if I make it that is," she said the last part about making it so hushed that Sirius didn't hear.

"Try a Pensieve."

"No," she said dryly, "I can't take the easy way out of this either," she said.

They sat in silence for a moment which seemed to have lasted a lifetime, finally Sirius drew Lily into a hug which she eased into, grateful for him being there for her.

"I'm sorry Sirius," she whispered.

"For what?"

She closed her eyes letting the tears fall where they may, "Azkaban, making you keep our secret, Rose and Piper."

He cut her off there, "no! None of these things were your fault," the subject brought on an old pang in his heart. The place where his baby girl and Piper and filled, that was now vacant.

"Let me get this out ok?" she asked pulling away.

He nodded.

"I've been thinking about them lately, Piper and Rose."

He sighed, "me too," he whispered closing his eyes. Piper's memory was still fresh in his mind, he could almost feel them in his arms.

"It's my fault they're gone Sirius," Lily whispered.

"No it wasn't! It was all Voldermort and Peter," he urged.

She shook her head, "I could've had James get Harry out of there, and fight off stupid Snape buying Pipe and Rose enough time to get out," she cried.

"It wasn't your fault!" he said, his voice was very shaky as tears began to threaten to stream down his face.

"Just say it Sirius," she whispered.

"Say what?" he asked.

"That you forgive me," she said, she buried her face in his chest, "I just need to hear those words from you."

"I forgive you," he said absently.

AN: The next chapter is a flashback so yeah! ENJOY IT!! MARRY X-MAS!!! There will be update on Mr. and Mrs. Granger soon k? BE PATIENT!


	8. Ch 8 Sirius's Memories

Spoiler: I don't own these people!!!!  
AN: Hehe, I just had to write this flashback, i think all u Sirius fans deserve to know what happened at the Blacks that night.

_Ch. 8 Sirius's Painful Memory_

_FLASHBACK_

A beautiful women with dark black hair and red highlights stood and watched her beautiful husband play with their baby girl, who was turning four that day. There was a small pop and her husbands best friend and her daughters godfather, James Potter, appeared.

She smiled at her friend, "hey James," she said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," he smiled, "Lily and Harry are gonna floo," he said.

"Ok, cool," Piper smiled as James walked over to Sirius, who was currently tickling the life out of the birthday girl.

In about ten minutes, a full party had erupted in the Black home. There were party accessories everywhere, with banners saying "Happy 4th B-Day Rose" with Roses all over the banners. Sirius had even charmed a bouquet of real roses to sing Happy Birthday every time his baby was near them. "Don't forget to make a wish Rosie," smiled Piper as her daughter leaned over to the homemade birthday cake.

"I wont," the little girl smiled, to her father's great amusement, she closed her eyes tightly for a moment, then reopened them and blew the three candles on her cake

Everyone in the room, including a 10-month-old Harry who was in Remus's arms, clapped and cheered.  
"Ok, picture time!" Lily had stated taking a camera.

"Muggle or Wizard?" asked Piper as Sirius and herself got positioned behind their daughter

"Both."

"Cool," Piper smiled. She put her arm around Sirius waist, he smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. Rose, who had black hair and bluish gray eyes was wearing a cute outfit of jeans and a t-shirt her father had bought her saying, "Daddy's Gurl". Though nobody noticed, Sirius had slipped his hand under his wife's shirt from the back, Rose stood on a chair in front of them, and her parents were standing behind her, her mom's hand on her shoulder. "I love you sweetie," Piper told her daughter as Lily got ready to take the picture.

"I love too mommy," Rose had said kissing her daughter.

"I love you," Sirius had mouthed to his wife. He had been so proud of her, she had become such a wonderful mom. She could handle being in the Order, being an Auror, having a four-year-old, and a husband who was 23 but had the mind of a 5-year-old. She had made him burst with pride when she took care of everything domestically, she was such a wonderful cook, and she didn't use magic after discovering that magically cooked food tasted kind icky. He loved her to death.

"Come on auntie!" said Rose who was growing impatient with her aunt.

"Ok, sorry honey," smiled Lily and put the camera to her eye, "say cheese you guys!"

Only Rose said cheese for the Muggle camera, Sirius and Piper just smiled at their daughters father-like antics. Then came the Wizard camera, so the two both kissed their daughter on the cheek at the same time, the room erupted into clapping as Rose was thrown into fits of giggles. The guests included the Weasleys, whose twin boys had befriended Rose, Dumbeldore, McGonagall, Peter Pettigrew, who looked extremely nervous ((AN: I had to put the rat in there!! They're the Marauders for Christ's sake!)) Remus who was holding Harry, James and Lily Potter of course.

Five hours later it was 9 o'clock and the weather outside had turned very unpleasant, thunder was rolling as rain poured over the outskirts of London where Sirius and Piper lived for the tranquility. Except for the Marauders, everyone else had left. Harry had long since fall asleep in his father's arms and was currently laying on Sirius's side of the bed. James and Sirius had plopped down on the ground next Rose and were helping her play with her building blocks, it seemed they were having more fun then Rose. Remus was watching the three with amusement from next to the fireplace, having forgotten the book he had been reading. Peter had disappeared claiming that he had something to do for his mom, after all, Christmas Eve was the next day. Lily and Piper were in the kitchen, watching the dishes do themselves.

"That was an amazement party Piper," Lily said, she was standing with her back against the counter and her arms crossed in front of her chest. A baby monitor in her hand.

"Really?" smiled Piper hopefully, her honey eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Yeah! Rose seemed to really enjoy it," Lily stated, "so did Sirius."

She chuckled, "and my husband is a very hard man to please, I should now first hand," she smiled with an evil Sirius-like glint in her eyes.

Lily laughed, "don't you think its kinda past Rose's bedtime?"

"Yeah, but I figure she can sleep in a bit tomorrow, she seems to be having a lot of fun with her dad and godfather," she said looking at them through the kitchen entrance, "she does look tired, I guess those building blocks will be there tomorrow," she said throwing the cloth in her hands on the sink.

"Unless James and Sirius decide to go Marauders on us, then they wont be there tomorrow," Lily mused with a chuckle.

"True Lillian, very true," smiled Piper. She walked into the living room, "sweetie?"

Sirius and Rose both answered, "yes?"

She laughed, "it would be hilarious if I actually wanted to talk to James."

"Do you want to talk to James?" smiled James.

"Nope, I've had enough Marauders for tonight, I was talking to my daughter," she smiled.

Rose turned around, "yes mommy?"

"Aren't you tired?" she asked.

"A little," the little girl answered.

"Thought so, c'mon, lets get you to bed," Piper smiled.

"Can I stay up with Uncle James and daddy please?" she begged with puppy dog eyes.

But Piper, whose husbands Animagus form was a dog, new how to look past the puppy eyes, "come on honey," she said.

"OK," said Rose, she reluctantly kissed her godfather on the cheek goodnight, then Remus and then Lily a hug.

"Oi! What about me?" Sirius asked looking a little hurt.

"I love you daddy," Rose smiled sheepishly kissing her fathers nose.

He laughed, "I love you too precious," he assured her.

Harry's crying was heard on Lily's monitor, she quickly ran up the stairs to the room where Harry was. Rose jumped into her mothers arms and was ready to be swept away to her room when Lily came down the stairs looking extremely worried with Harry in her arms, throwing a fit.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," she said tear struck.

Harry kept on crying indignantly as James took him into his arms, "come one buddy, what's wrong? C'mon, none of that," he said rubbing the baby's back and ignoring the drool his son had expelled all over his sleeve, "it's ok, no ones gonna hurt you now."

"What's wrong with Harry mommy?" asked Rose who looked scared.

"Dunno baby," Piper answered. It was getting everyone worried because the cry didn't sound like Harry's normal, hold me or feed me cry. It was so gut wrenchingly new and chilling.

Suddenly the front door exploded open and a figure wearing a black cloak entered, they began to appear all over the room. Without saying anything, James handed Harry to Lily and the two disappeared.

No one really knew what happened, but all they saw was Piper crumple to the ground with Rose in her arms, both stiff. Their faces were blank, they didn't know what happened either.

"NO!!!!" Sirius yelled ignoring all the Death Eaters there, he ran to his family.

"Where did they go?" a cold, familiar voice hissed from underneath the cloaked figure who had blown up the door.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE SNIVELLUS! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" yelled James and blasted Snape away without even using his wand, his emotions were out of control. "ALL OF YOU!" he yelled.

It was odd, but all the Death Eaters disappeared, feeling happy that they had finally killed someone, well two people at the same time.

James looked at Sirius, he was on his knees next to Piper's body, his head buried in her stomach, crying mercilessly. James tore away his wet eyes to find Remus had gone white, and his eyes had become bigger then dinner plates.

"No," Sirius moaned shaking, "NO!" he yelled in the most earth shattering, gut wrenching scream ever heard. He lost everything. His beloveds death had been as simple as that, no fireworks, no glory. It had just happened.

Three days later, Sirius stood starring at the two newly dug graves. Oblivious to the fact that he was alone, and the rain was falling down like the sky had gotten a huge gash in its water storage place. Sirius didn't mind. Sirius didn't care. He just stood there wearing a black suite, with a black cloak covering his suite.

He suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder, James's hand, "what can I do to comfort you Sirius?" he asked hopelessly.

"Give me one more second with them," he answered.

"You sound like you've lost the will to live," James stated.

"I have."

"Come on Sirius, you have to move on," James said sharply.

"Would you if Lily and Harry were killed by stupid Snivellus Snape?" Sirius asked turning to face James. He had been crying for hours, and he looked numb, he had lost everything.

"No, but I'd know that they were in a safe place, and they would want me to move on," James said, knowing full well that he would actually commit suicide if someone hurt Lily and Harry.

"I'm gonna kill him James," Sirius said.

"You will do no such thing Padfoot," James said.

"I have to," he said, his breathing becoming sharper.

"Sirius…"

"James…"

It was then that Sirius's legs broke, he fell to the ground weeping. James immediately put his arms around his brother, "they're gone!" Sirius yelled shaking in his best friends arms, "why them?!?! Why me?!?!?" he yelled, "everything I touch goes away!!!" he cried, "SHE WAS ONLY 4! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?? WHY DID HE HAVE TO TAKE PIPER AWAY?" he yelled, "WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME? WHY DIDN'T I PROTECT HER!? I SHOULD'VE DIED INSTEAD JAMES!"

"Shh," was all James could say. He had never seen Sirius so emotional, so angry and upset. He had seen Sirius cry, but never like this. He let out yells that came out sobs, he opened his mouth and a cry of utter pain came out, he was numb.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THEM??? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO LOYAL?? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO JOIN THE FUCKING ORDER?" he roared. James tightened his grip around Sirius.

"Because I made her," a voice said from behind them.

Sirius didn't bother, but James looked to see Dumbeldore standing there, looking perhaps a thousand years old. At that moment James hated Dumbeldore to death, almost as much as he hated Voldermort. "Go away," he said as Sirius kept on crying in the comfort his best friends arms.

"I will do no such thing James, I need to explain myself," Dumbeldore said walking towards them, holding two bouquets of flowers, "there are things that need to be clarified that are of great importance."

"Nothing is important anymore, you and the Order can go fuck yourselves over and over again till you die of exhaustion and we all can rest in peace," Sirius said, deathly serious and dry, he didn't bother lifting his head from James's chest.

Dumbeldore had heard Sirius curse before, but it had never been that "creative". It took him a full minute to comprehend with what his former student had said. "Sirius," he began but was cut off.

"She risked her life for you, she worked tirelessly for your stupid cause, she defended you when you weren't there and you didn't even bother to come to her funeral, and now that you're here, I'm betting your gonna give James and I a stupid assed mission to go to right?" Sirius asked. It was true, since the night Rose and Piper were murdered, Dumbeldore had only made a brief appearance at the Blacks to tell Remus to go tell the Aurors what had happened and had left again without saying a word to the weeping Sirius or looking at the bodies of the two beautiful women on the floor. ((AN: I guess sometimes Dumbeldore pisses me off, hehe))

"That was very wrong of me," Dumbeldore began but was again cut off by the grief struck husband and father.

"No, that was very Dumbeldore of you," he said dryly, he finally left James's grip and sat on his knees in the wet grass, "you don't care about anybody but the stupid Order, whatever it takes right? We're all cogs for your impossible mission right? One of us dies you don't care, its just another casualty of war, you keep on going, thinking of it as another step closer to Voldermort," Sirius shook his head, "I'm through with this," he said.

"Sirius, don't do anything crazy," James said looking into Sirius eyes, grabbing his color and starring at him he said, "if you did do something crazy, you know for a fact that I'd die right?"  
A weak smile appeared on Sirius's face, "at least I'd be with them right?"

"But there are still people here that need you, Piper and Rose are strong, they'll make it, and I'm sure they're gonna be behind every step of the way," James smiled, "but there are still an unbiased amount of people on earth that couldn't make through another day without your protection and presence."

"Stop going fruitcake on me," he said. James had had stood up and offered his hand to Sirius who took and stood up, they again embraced, a brotherly hug.

Suddenly an old song fluttered through Sirius head, one of the lines said:

_Through heaven & always,_

_She is standing by my side_

_She's my inspiration,_

_She's my battle cry_

_And in her eyes, it's the only place I know_

_Where peaceful waters flow._

_And if you don't know right now_

_ you never will_

_Only love can find the door,_

_If you could see it now, its in your hand_

_Only love can reach for sure forever more_

_(( AN: I LOVE THIS SONG! Chris de Burgh's where peaceful waters flow))_

It was then that Sirius could come to terms with Pipers death, it was then that he accepted the face that they were in a far better place. It was then that he knew Piper was gonna be with him through every step of his life.

It was as he had told Harry fifteen years later, the dead never truly leave us, and we could always find them in our hearts.

Dumbeldore had never fully recovered from the guilt and hatred Sirius showed towards him, and he had accepted it. It had been true, he had always seen the Order members as cogs, and it hadn't been until that day, that painful Boxing Day, that he saw the Order member as people who had more to live for then just killing Voldermort. It was then that Albus Dumbeldore got in touch with his human side, having forgotten it when he discovered just how powerful he was.

END FLASHBACK


	9. Ch 9 A Sleepless Night

Spoiler: Still aint mine!

AN: Honestly, read and review! jeez! :)

Ch. 9: A sleeples night at Hogwarts

That night, Sirius had gotten over the shock and had sworn Lily that he wouldn't utter a word about her condition to anyone. James and Lily were asleep in their hotel room, actually, James and was asleep. Lily was once more listening to his heartbeat, crying silently at the thought of leaving James. Sirius and Remus had gone back to 12 Grimmauld, and everyone was asleep. Mr. Granger had come to but his wife hadn't, yet.

Hermione sat in the common room alone that night, she had been shooed out by Madam Pomfrey. It was about 2 o'clock, and she was still up. She starred into the fire with teary eyes, the flames looked blurry to her. She couldn't get the thought of all the bad what ifs out of her head.

"Hermione?" she heard her best friend's voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw Harry standing there, wearing a pair of blue boxers and a muscle shirt with the sleeves cut off. Exactly what she needed, her crush there at the time she needed physical comfort more then anything on earth. "Hey," she said weakly turning her gaze back to the fire.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked walking towards the couch in front of the fire in the deserted Griffyindor Common Room.

She shook her head, her now tamed brown hair was tied in a bun behind her head, she was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt with a care bear on it and pink bottoms. "What are you doing up?"  
"Couldn't sleep either," he said sitting next to her on the couch, not being able to take his eyes off her crotch, _stupid hormones, _he thought. "Too much going on."

"That would be the understatement of the year," the 16-yearl-old declared trying to firmly keep her eyes on the fire, she wanted to grab him.

"Yeah," breathed Harry finally being able to turn his gaze to the fire.

"So how are you handling things?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

He looked at her frowning, "your parents are in the Hospital Wing right now and your asking me how I'm handling things?" he asked.

"Well, I know you've wanted parents just like Lily and James, I mean, it kinda has to be overwhelming to have them basically be back to life after thinking they were dead for all those years," said Hermione thoughtfully, "I would, for one, feel betrayed if I was in your shoes, your handling this way better then I would have."

Harry smiled, "I still have my anger, but, they're back, they're all I needed you know?" he smiled, "right now my view on the situation is be happy and don't ask questions."

Hermione smiled, "fair enough," she nodded.

"So, how are you?" he asked starring at her fixedly.

She looked at him, "horrified that something will happen to my mum, dad seems to be fine."

"Under Dumbeldore's and Pomfreys nose? I think she'll be ok," Harry said trying to give her some hope.

"But if she does die Harry?" she asked tears running down her cheek.

"I can give you survival tips," he said.

She glared at him.

"Sorry, wrong thing to say," he said.

"Yeah, very," she said weeping full force now.

"Hey, come here, she'll be ok," said Harry hugging her. She put her hands on his chest as he wrapped her in his arms, sobbing into his chest, "she'll be fine Hermione. We're all here for you, especially me, its time to pay you back for all those times you've been here for me."

"Thanks Harry," she said, her voice muffled into his chest.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head, "anytime, and you know that," he smiled.

It was then that both of the realized that they were so close to each others face. It was an awkward moment, as Hermione quickly wracked her brain to figure out what to do, whether to retracted from the embrace or stay, books didn't ever tell her what to do in case this happened. And Harry, he knew what he wanted to do, he had known since 4th year, he just didn't know _how_ to do it. ((AN: The following is how my boyfriend and I got together))

He finally decided that it was the perfect time and he followed his heart which seemed to be seeping, "Hermione, Hermione," over and over again. He leaned over to her, and placed his lips on hers, the feeling of her lips on his made the world flutter and seem worthless, she was the only thing that mattered. The warmth that was in her heart seemed to fill Harry's body.

He thought that she would retract and slap him or something, but she opened her mouth to him, putting her arms around his waist. He pulled away from her, retracting his tongue which had been in her mouth, waltzing with hers.

"Hermione?" he asked searching for a hint in her eyes about how she felt about him.

"Harry," she said licking her lips, "I have a confession."

"Yeah, I do too," he smiled putting his forehead on hers.

"Since I think third year, I've...well…I fell for you," she said.

"I fell for you too," he smiled, "you always seemed to be there for me, when I needed someone's shoulder to cry on you know? Your different, and well…" he blushed, "I'm in love with you frankly."

"I'm in love too Harry," she assured him, "more then you can imagine."

Harry smiled and kissed her again, this time leaning towards her, pushing her back. At first she gasped, and it quickly turned into moan as his full weight fell on hers. She pushed him back abruptly, "this can't go far Harry," she warned.

"Yeah," he said and quickly got off of her.

"Harry? Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked from top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Talking Ron," Hermione answered.

"Ok," he said and walked back to the dorms.

"Can we keep this between us for now?" she asked pleadingly starring at her newly found boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," he nodded with a smile. They decided to go back to bed, "can I kiss you again?" he asked as they reached the point of the stairs when they would have to separate.

She nodded profusely, and he did kiss her, his hands traveling down under her shirt. They both went back to their dorms and slept peacefully for the first time in a way overdue time.

Back in Hogsmade, Lily was trying to make a decision whether to get up or just lie there and go crazy thinking. She couldn't sleep, it was impossible even though her husbands heartbeat was so soothing. She could remain in bed and risk James waking up from his deep sleep because she was so fidgety, or she could go back to the castle and spend her time correcting papers for the next lesson or thinking without the constant worry that James would wake up.

She decided to go with her second option because waking James up was something she just didn't want to do, he looked like an angel when he was asleep. She kissed his shoulder and was slowly sliding away from his grasp when he woke up, "Lily?" he asked unsurely.

"Yeah sweetie," she smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning on the lamp on the side of his bed and sitting up, looking at Lily.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep and I thought I'd get some work done ya know?" she smiled, "sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep love."

"You sure you don't want any company?" he asked as she gently pushed him back on the bed.

"I'm sure," she smiled looking at him, she then said, "I love you James Potter."

He gave her a lazy smile, "I love you too Lily," she kissed him on the lips and got dressed in the usual t-shirt and jeans, then put on her robes and left the hotel room. She turned into a ginger colored cat and trotted out to the castle, finding that a cat would be less attractive in the night then Lily Potter. She reached her classroom and found a huge dog sitting in front of her desk. The cat walked over to the dog, frowning like a cat would. She bumped his head with hers and made him wake up. When he opened his eyes he saw the ginger colored cat.

Suddenly she turned into Lily, "what are you doing here Sirius?" she asked as he turned into himself yet again.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered yawning, "actually, I just had a bad dream."

"And your first instinct was to come to Hogwarts?" she asked crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

"Dork," she murmured sitting down behind her desk she asked, "what was your dream about anyway?"

"Piper," he said, he saw the surprised look on her face and explained, "she's been on mind quite a lot lately."

"Yeah, I know," Lily agreed promptly.

"It was weird though, I can't describe it at all…" he said.

"Wanna try a Pensieve?" she offered.

"Yeah," he smiled.

So, Lily gave Sirius the magical instrument and he extracted his thoughts, the dream actually. Then he and Lily went inside.

**_The Dream_**

Sirius was standing at the cemetery, at his wife's tombstone wearing black.

"Sirius?" he heard a women ask after feeling a hand grab his. He looked at the owner and found Piper, wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair black and redder then ever with flowers embroidered in her curly locks, with a smile that she always wore.

"Piper?" he had questioned looking between her and the tombstone that read

_Piper Meru Black_

_February 4, 1969- December, 23 1989 _

_Wonderful friend, sister, mother and a beautiful wife_

"_A light went out when she left us"_

"Is it so hard to believe that it's me darling?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"God….you feel so real," he said turning around fully to face her.

She nodded with a smile, her eyes instantly shut as he touched her cheek, she moaned softly, then reopened her eyes and looked at him. "I know you're hurting honey, Rose and I know about Azkaban, we were there with you every night," she said softly, "we know about everything, and we tried so hard to keep you from going after Pettigrew that night by the way."

"You were there?"  
"Do you remember being hit with a rock on the head?" Piper smiled maliciously.

"Yeah."

"That was the brilliant work of your daughter."

Sirius smiled proudly.

"I don't have much time Sirius. I know that your hurting, and I know you think I died because of you," she shook her head, "and I didn't. You were the last thing I remember thinking about. I knew you were going to blame yourself for it, but it wasn't your fault. I love you more then anything on earth, you know that right?"  
"Sometimes I forget," he said truthfully.

"I know you do, but you can't ever forget me Black," she smiled, "after all I was the best lover you ever had."

He let out a bark like laughter, "yeah, true, very true."

"I have to go now darling," she smiled, "you have to be there for Lily now, she needs you like I needed you. Like you need me now."

He nodded, "do you have to go?"

She nodded, "I wish I could stay with you until the end of time Sirius," her eyes welled up with tears, "I wish I could remain wrapped up in your arms still in bed, I love you."

"I love you too," he said shakily.

"Let me go ok? Don't dwell on me, on the past especially."

He nodded, "I wont."

"Bye," she said waving, her voice grew distant and it sounded much like an echo more then anything.

"Bye," he whispered as she faded into the atmosphere.

**_Back to story line_**

"Woe.." was all Lily could say when they returned from within the pensieve, "you have quite an imagination to have rigged that up."

"Yeah."

"And you call that a nightmare Padfoot?" Lily asked eyeing him closely, "that was the most beautiful dream I've ever seen!"

"I know, what scared me about it was that it was so real," he breathed sitting down in the chair in front of Lily's desk.

"What do you mean?"

"The rock thing, and when I touched her cheek, she reacted the same exact way that Piper would when I touched her cheek," he said sounding a bit frustrated, "I mean, every detail about her was **_real_**.."

Lily didn't know what to say to her friend so she turned her gaze from her him to her hands, "maybe the pressure of what's been going on lately added weight to your shoulders, and your subconscious decided it was time that some of the weight was lifted."  
He seemed to have ignored her, "I think she might've actually talked to me tonight," he said starring at his hands.

Lily's head shot up, "are you serious?"

"That's what it says on my birth certificate," he smiled.

"You think your dead wife has came back from the dead to help you get over her or something?"

"I know it sounds crazy!" he said standing up and started to pace, an extremely popular sport in Hogwarts now a days, "but ergh…I dunno….I want to believe its her because I felt so redeemed."

Lily just looked at him not as though he was crazy, but because she was starting to believe that Piper was coming back in some way.

AN: Ok, I didn't like this chapter either, it wasn't my style. What do ya'll think?


	10. Ch 10 Exceptance and a sons wrath

_Spoiler: Still aint mine!_

_AN: Enjoy!!!!_

**Ch. 10 Exceptance and a Sons Wrath**

_"I know it sounds crazy!" he said standing up and started to pace, an extremely popular sport in Hogwarts now a days, "but ergh…I dunno….I want to believe its her because I felt so redeemed."_

_Lily just looked at him not as though he was crazy, but because she was starting to believe that Piper was coming back in some way._

Lily spent the next two days with four major things on her mind:

Major thing number 1: How to tell the love of her life, James, and her son that she had a deadly patch of dead skin growing on her brain.

Major thing number 2: Piper coming back to life and/or the Dementors effects on Sirius were finally surfacing.

Major thing number 3: Mrs. Granger dying in the Hospital wing because of the work of a Death Eater, which the Spy for the Order had said to be the work of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucious Malfoy who had broken out of Azkaban after the Dementors went to work for the Dark.

Major thing number 4: Teaching 7 classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts to students who were more interested in learning about her life as a Potter and her "defeat" of Voldermort rather then learning how to pass their finals.

That Friday, James found his wife sitting in her office in the castle, with her forehead on her desk, lightly banging it. "Uh…honey…." he said a little worried, "you ok?"

She didn't look up, "no," she said, she looked up with a sad smile, "I need a hug," she smiled and walked to James.

She threw herself in the safety of his arms, and began weeping uncontrollably. James of course freaked out, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked tightening his grip on her.

"Oh James," she said into his neck, "I've got so many things going on, I'm about to go crazy," she cried.

"Shh," he said, "whatever's going on I'm gonna help you sort it out ok?" he asked kissing her head, "I'm here Lils."

"That's so brave of you considering the fact that that bloody dream of yours has gotten worst," she said with a fake chuckle.

"Dreams are dreams," he assured her, her sadness rubbing off on him. He had never seen Lily break down like this. Sure there was a lot of pressure on Lily, but she always had handled it with grace, he was the one that freaked out when there was too much stress, "except the one Sirius had about Piper and Harry's," he said.

He received a half hearted chuckle which was what he'd been aiming for, "you forgot to mention your dream in the exceptions," she said lifting her head from his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking into her teary eyes.

"We need to talk," she said and with a wave of her hand closed the door of the office.

James starred, "since when have you been able to use Wand-less magic?"

She shrugged, "this is more important."

"I'm listening," he said.

"Um…well…remember how peaky I was that day the Dementors attacked and Pomfrey said she would check St. Mungos?"

"Yeah," James trailed off, he still had his arms around Lily, she was holding on to his upper arm.

"Well…she checked, and it turns out its something Muggle."

"What is it?"

"Um…cancer," she said, "I have a tumor on my brain," she said.

James was smarter then he let on, he knew a lot about Muggles and would've made millions going into Muggle relations. And having lived in a Muggle city for 15 years had taught him a few things, like what cancer was and what it meant. "You're fucking kidding me," he whispered.

"Um…I wish I was fucking you," she said trying turn the mood lighter, "but I'm not kidding you James."

He shook his head, no, his Lily couldn't have that disease! She was too strong and healthy for that bologna!

"James, don't make this harder then it already is," she said.

"What am I supposed to say Lil?" he asked tears rolling down his cheeks.

She shook her head, "that you'll be there for me, that you'll love me," she whispered wiping away his tears with her finger.

"You already know all that," he said.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I do."

"How could this happen?" he asked kissing the palm of her hand.

"I don't know," she said.

"When are you gonna start chemo?"

"Well, I decided that I wouldn't until it was critical," she answered, "I wanna be sure that it won't reduce itself before doing anything drastic."

"I wouldn't call trying to save your life drastic," he smiled.

She looked at him with a surprised expression, "your handling this better then I thought Potter."

He chuckled sadly, "trust me, when I go back to the comfort of my hotel room, I'll cry my ass off."

She frowned, "why not do it in front of me?" she asked sounding hurt.

"I think one of the first rules of having a wife with such an illness is not let yourself seem weak to her," he said ignoring her exceedingly green eyes, "I think my strength is supposed to rub off on you or something."

"Where did you learn that from?" she asked forgetting the fact that she had just told him she was dying, it felt like their normal conversations. She had half expected him to fall to his knees and began cursing the world for what it was doing to her. But the half knew better then that of course, she had thought he would make the mood lighter and except it with the James Potter grace.

'This bloke at the Muggle school I taught, his wife had breast cancer, they actually gave him a booklet on how to be there for her," he answered.

Lily nodded with a small smile, "so you'll help me tell Harry?" she asked still in his arms.

"You know with the temper he inherited from you he's liable to explode right?"

"Yeah," she said, "I love you so much James."

He nodded, "I love you too," he paused, "no matter what ok?"

She nodded and kissed him on the lips, his warmth quickly spreading through her body, she loved this man more then anybody else in her life, even Harry! And that's saying something.

"Does anybody else know by the way?" James asked as he hugged her again.

"I told Sirius," she said.

He nodded. You would've excepted, that with his ego, he would burst out and yell or something because his wife had entrusted his best friend with her secret rather then him. But James Potter was a different and special case, he knew his wife loved no one but him, and that she considered Sirius an older brother, there was no threat on either end.

"I'm gonna go check up on Mrs. Granger, k?" she smiled.

"When are you planning on telling Harry about this?" James asked before she got out of the room.

"As soon as you find him," she said with a smile.

"I already know where he is," James smiled.

"Where?" she asked impressed since she couldn't locate Harry at all that day, and had only seen him in class and during the meal times.

"Quiddich pitch, they have practice right now," he answered.

"You finally get to see him playing without having to be invisible," Lily smiled at her husband.

"And I can scream at the top of my lungs too," he said with smirk.

"Have fun, I'll meet you in the clock tower in twenty minutes?" she asked.

He winked, "see ya then babe."

"See ya," she said and went out of the room. She sighed with the greatest relieve on earth, she loved James for his patience, and the fact that he could turn seemingly impossible and frightening situations such as Lily having cancer, into sounding like she merely had a bad cold. She loved James more then anything, and smiled as she went to the Hospital wing to see what was going on with Mrs. Granger.

In the classroom, James stood plastered to the spot not being able to move. He looked out of the window, he drew a deep breath, when he exhaled it came back extremely shaky and tears began to threaten to start rolling down his beautiful eyes. But he couldn't show her that side of him, he couldn't. That was it, no one could see him weak, except Sirius and Lily. But know he was weak because of Lily, and he couldn't let her see him scared. He needed to talk to Sirius, after finding Harry of course.

"Mr. Granger?" Lily asked as she walked into the tower, Mr. Granger, Lloyd, was sitting on a chair holding his wife's hand in his.

"I've already told you, call me Lloyd," he said looking at Lily who was standing at the foot of the bed.

She smiled, "ok, any change Lloyd?" she asked pleasantly.

"She moved her pinky," he answered with a nod, "I think she might be getting better."

"I think so too, she looks less pale," Lily nodded.

"Have you…er…ever experience the Carciatus Curse? I think you called it…"

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "many times."

Lloyd nodded, "um, this might sound a bit out of the ordinary, but Hermione always told us that Harry's parents were dead."

Lily smiled weakly, "we were in hiding," she nodded, "long story."

He nodded, "I think the fact that your standing here ends the story," he smiled.

"Yep," she smiled.

"Professor!" she heard Hermione exclaim from behind her.

"Hey Hermione," Lily smiled turning around.

Since her parents had been attacked, Hermione had a lot of eight, what Lily called the grieving diet. But if she didn't have a secret relationship with Harry, and if she didn't have the comforting thought of him loving her in her mind, she would've long gone crazy. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Just came to see how your mum was doing," shrugged Lily.

Hermione looked at Lily with a curious eye, "ok…" she trailed off.

Lily could sense that Hermione was a bit uncomfortable around her since the day her parents were attacked, so she decided to ease the tension for the young girl, "I have to go, I'll see you later ok?" she turned to Lloyd, "tell me if you need anything?"

Lloyd nodded appreciatively.

"Bye," she said and took her leave, going to the Clock Tower and took the same position as when she had when she told Sirius.

Ten minuets later she heard, "Hey," said Harry coming into the tower with James at his heels, smiling, "what's up?" he asked.

"Um, I need to tell you something Harry," she said standing up and walking towards him.

"Ok…" he said looking at his mother.

"Um," she said, she knew it would be better if she just told him without sugar coating it, "I have cancer Harry," she said.

"You what?!" he yelled.

"I have cancer," she repeated.

"How? When?? How long?" he asked breathless.

"I found out nearly a week ago," Lily said calmly.

"I knew this was all just some twisted dream," Harry said backing away from Lily, "after all, how could I, the fucking boy-who-loved, ever be happy?!"

"Harry.." Lily said taking a step towards him and stopped when he backed away.

"How could I have been so naïve?" he said, "HOW COULD I ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT I COULD BE HAPPY? HOW COULD I BE SO NAÏVE AS TO TRUST THE PARENTS WHO TOLD BILLIONS OF PEOPLE THEY WERE DEAD?!?! HOW COULD I TRUST YOU?!" he yelled. ((AN: Harry's being a little dramatic but that's how I was when I found out about my cancer, so deal with it, hehe.))

"Calm down," Lily said with a forced calm.

Harry shook his head, "THIS IS JUST WHAT I ANTICAPATED!! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!" he yelled.

"HARRY! CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND!" James yelled.

"NO!" he answered.

"You think it's my fault I have a tumor Harry? You think I want to put this much pain on you? On your father?" Lily asked slowly loosing her cool.

He again shook his head as if disgusted and ran out of the tower.

"James.."

"I'll go," he said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, go!" Lily said tear struck. Not even two weeks since she got her son back, he already hated her.

James, sprinting like a deer, ran down the steps where he was sure Harry had gone. "HARRY!" he yelled trying to catch up to his son, who was running as well.

James chased Harry down into the edge of the lake, where he stood abruptly, right at the edge of the lake, "Harry," James said breathless, "we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked bitterly.

"Your mum," James answered, "you know that we both love you to death. And she would rather die then have you hate her."

"I don't hater her," Harry said quickly.

"It sure sounded like you did back there," said James accusingly.

"I hate the world, not her," Harry said, he turned around to reveal the fact that he'd been crying, his eyes were blood shot, this of course broke his father's heart.

"I know how you feel, believe me Harry, I do," James pressed earnestly, "first I had to endure the fact that you would ya know, face Voldermort in the _final _battle. And then the fact that you would be safer if you were as far away from your parents as possible. And then the whole shit with the Durleys. And then at the age of 11 facing Voldermort! And know, finally when Lil and I have you back, this terrible disease comes and rips us apart again. But…ergh….we have to be there for her, this is exactly why people need families, to get through things like this."

"What are we supposed to do? Paste a fake smile and pretend we're the perfect family until she dies?" he asked.

James frowned, "you could be a little less sarcastic you know that right? But I guess that's something you inherited from me…anywho…we don't have to paste a smile, we could be happy even through this. Lily's making plans for us, the Weasleys, and the Grangers and Remus and Sirius to spend Christmas in of the Potter manors. She doesn't want to start chemo just yet, not until she really needs to."

Harry nodded, "what if she dies?"

The thought destroyed James but he still answered with a flowing heart, "then me and you pull together and face the worst, k bud?"

His son nodded, and tears began to spill faster, James hugged his son. Harry tensed up but the eased into the hug. With his head on his shoulder, Harry silently mourned his mother's fate.

"You two made up?" Lily asked walking behind them.

Harry, who was facing the castle, smiled at her over his father's shoulder, "yeah," he let go of James and walked towards Lily.

He stood in front of her, he had over the summer grown a few inches and was currently standing at six feet, his mother was 5'10. "I'm sorry I freaked out," he said looking at her.

"It's fine, you had every right to Harry," she said, "and I'm never gonna leave you, nor James, ok? I'll always be with you, forever and always."

Harry nodded as his mother hugged him, "I love you sweetie," the 36-year-old told her 16-year-old.

"I love you too," Harry answered.

"Ok," Lily smiled, "lets get back to the castle eh? I know for a fact you have tons of homework Harry."

Lily hooked her arm around James's, who smiled charmingly, "has Snivellus been giving you anymore trouble Harry?" he asked.

Harry smiled, "not as bad as last time."

"As bad?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"We have to have another heart to heart with Snivelly," James said thoughtfully.

"This should be interesting," Lily smiled.

"You have no idea," James assured her.

AN: THANKS ALL FOR REVIEWING! I'm still not getting as many as i'd like tho cries

Monkeycheeks: LOL, I know, I'm making it sad, but i'm writting something that i'm sure you will LOVE!!!

Neurotica: WOW!!! This is an honor, i love almost all of your stories, TRUTHS ROCKS! you reviewing me is an honor, lol. I can't answer the question about Lily of course, i'm taking a page out of JKR's and making everything secretive, hehe. And i live in Turlock, CA so hehe, best way to go lol!

BeaumontRulz: I knew you'd enjoy Harry and Hermione getting together lol!! And thanks for the really mean review! Opened my eyes, jk! u know i love yoU!

Beth and Terri: Thanks for the review!!

All those who want people cough SNAPE cough DURSLEYS to pay, WILL PAY!! We're talking about James here!!! You think he'll just louenge around with the Dursleys and Snape on the loos?

Eric2: Well, keep on reading you'll find out Harry's not just being a good boy and excepting his parents, he has his wrath!

Glaze: LOL! I'm sorry about the first chapter, the text was just out of it.

KEEP REVIEWING!! I LIVE OFF REVIEWS!!!!!!


	11. Ch 11 Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't have the money to buy HP yet, when i do, i'll change the story so Sirius is back and so are James and Lily.

AN: ENJOY! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_Christmas with the Potters_

Christmas time has been called the most Holly and fulfilling time of the year. Where you can spend you days on end with family and friends that you love more then anything else you could think of.

Until he was 11, Harry had never known real love from _anyone. _He didn't know till he came to Hogwarts what it was like to have fun filled Christmas and actual presents for him under the tree. But now, this year, the 16-year-old would not only get to know what it was like to spend Christmas, wrapped in his parent's love for him, but he would experience the fun of a Christmas with an _extended _family. He didn't know what it was life for a family to be with him, but know he was getting the rare pleasure of the _extended _family. Ok, fine, it wasn't necessarily a real extended family with all the generations and stuff, but it still was extended as in, most were friends, like Sirius, who were like family to the Potters.

The day the term ended that Wednesday after Harry found about his mother's unfortunate and grim condition. He couldn't be more thankful for it ending since the things that Auror NEWT classes put him through were enough to make him scream his head off. He could swear that his brain actually hurt from so much thinking and studying, but his parents, both being Aurors, had told him to anticipate more work.

"Harry! Ron! You ready?" he heard Ginny yelling from the common room.

He smiled slightly as he got his trunk and made his way down the stairs followed by Ron, who was equally ecstatic at the prospect of Christmas with James and Lily Potter. Hermione smiled shyly as Harry looked at her. Their relationship was still a secret, and they liked the way things were going so they weren't very anxious on telling the world just yet. Harry had commented on the fact that Rita Skeeter would have a field day if she found out.

"Finally!" said James as the four Gryffindors came down the stairs to the entrance hall.

Harry smiled sheepishly for keeping his parents waiting. "Ok, we have yet to make up our mind on where we're spending Christmas," said Lily, "so naturally we thought we would let you guys decided where we should go. We could go to the Potter Manor in Plymouth, the Castle in Vigo, Spain, or the mansion in Helsinki or US."

James quickly answered the raised eyebrows, "aside the Dumbeldores, the Potters are the wealthiest family, they have castles all over the world."

"Really?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yeah!" James smiled with a wink, "so where do we go? Finland, Spain, England and America."

"What about Godrics Hollow?" Harry asked suddenly. He knew the question was out of nowhere and that it sounded like he pulled it out of his ass, but he couldn't resist.

Lily gave him a slight smile, "the place was destroyed Harry."

"I know, but I've always wanted to visit it," he said.

"Visiting it yes, but staying there no," James said, "we'll go one of these days, as soon as we figure out where to go."

"You wouldn't have a home in Malta by any chance would you?" Hermione asked.

Lily smiled, "of course we do, but its not exactly suitable for such amount of people sweetie."

"Ok, c'mon guys, where do we spend Christmas?" James asked clapping his hands together.

"Helsinki," Ginny voted.

"US." her brother selected.

"Helsinki sounds cool," Harry shrugged ((AN: the guy I'm in love with, his ancestry comes from Helsinki.))

"Yeah," Hermione agreed with a glance at Harry.

"Finland it is!" James said, "we have to walk out to Hogsmade, I have to Dissaparate to Helsinki, arrange the Portkeys ready and then come back and we can go, k?" he asked the others.

With the young Gryffindors in front, James and Lily let the down the driveway of the castle to the outside gates. Giving Lily a kiss on the cheek James disappeared.

"So," Lily said hating silence of any form, "you guys excited?"

"Yeah," Ron answered with a twinkling smile.

"What's the manor like anyway?" Harry asked.

"It's a castle actually," Lily said thoughtfully, "it's pretty normal actually, its surrounded by a Magical Forest and the Baltic Sea. It's a pretty cool place, James and I stayed there for a week when I was pregnant with you Harry."

He smiled, "why didn't you guys hide out in the mansions?"

"It would be an obvious place, we thought of staying up in Sweden or Morocco or even Russia, but thought better of it, so we decided US," Lily answered, she looked at her son, "don't worry, we'll show you all the Potter mansions sweetie, after all, how can I not show you my three favorites?"

"Which are?"

"Malta, Italy and the one in Greece is wonderful," she smiled.

There was a loud pop and James returned carrying a leather glove, "it was the only two way thing I could fine," he said answering Lily small frown.

In a second they had all experienced the familiar tug and then a second later felt their feet hit the ground again. "Welcome all to Manor de Potter!!" James announced as the teenagers looked around. They were standing in the entrance with hand painted marble floors, with equally magnificent drawings on them. The spiral staircase and the chandelier wasn't something you could dismiss either. The hall itself could really be as big as Gryffindor tower.

"The castle is actually the same size as Hogwarts," said James who led them into a living room filled with grandiose furniture.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked looking at the shelf lined with books.

"No, my best friend is," James smiled, "but I'm not joking."

"You have to stop that honey," smiled Lily taking off her long sweater to reveal an outfit of jeans and a red, pink, and white sweater underneath.

"I know," he laughed, he turned back to the room, surveying with utmost attention, "this wont do for you guys," he muttered putting his hands on his hips.

"I know," agreed Lily leaving the four puzzled Gryffindors in wonderment of what on earth they were talking about, "we could turn the room on the fourth floor into an amusement room for them."

"Good idea, but still, I hate this living room itself, I mean, its too…._formal,_" he said the word as though it was ghastly.

"Well…no ones really lived in this place since what…the 17th century?" Lily asked looking around.

"So we bring it into the 21st with a welcoming bang!" James said.

"Ok…" said Lily eyeing him curiously, "well…go tell the other's were in Finland while I give the kids a grand tour!"

At seven o'clock the mansion was full noise and people, and with the help of the loyal Potter house-elves and Sirius, James transformed the house into a winter wonderland. The living room on the fourth floor had been transformed into a room full of the newest and coolest entertainment systems available, CD's, DVD's, games, whatever a teenager or even adult, could wish was in the room James and Lily had decided would be the kids' room. The house itself had been turned into less formal and more casual. All the Weasley's, including Bill and Charlie with the exception of Percy were there. Remus, Sirius and Hermione and her father, whom had been pried away from Mrs. Granger's bedside, and of course were there and the three Potters were the current occupant of the mansion.

News of Lily's condition hadn't been announced to the Wizarding world, but most of the Order had been informed for security and enlightenment reasons, the Wizarding world would find out soon enough. She had practically begged the occupants of the house to not mention the cancer, or even think about it. Lily had insisted that they forget about cancer until after Christmas, when she would start going into chemotherapy.

"Mom! Where do you want this?" Harry asked holding up tassels.

Lily smiled, she had decided that everybody would work on getting the house or mansion decorated. And they hadn't had any objection whatsoever and all seemed to have the time of their lives and laughing when Sirius and James decided to do something totally immature and amusing. Remus of course was the one that tried to keep them in line, and found that he personally preferred to see his assumed dead friend be himself rather then a serious father. No one had any objections, even Molly was enjoying their antics.

"Um…." Lily looked around the house, "over there, but the fireplace, what do you think?"

He looked to where she was looking and nodded, "good," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled.

After a few hours of James, Sirius and Remus throwing things at each other, the entire family decided to have a rest with a cup of hot chocolate by the fireplace in the grand living room on the main floor. Lily was sitting with a cup of hot cocoa curled up in her husbands arms, while Harry sat on the other side of his father talking to Hermione and Ron about the stuff that had been given to them on the fourth floor. Arthur and Molly were sitting in the love seat talking with the Potters. Remus and Sirius were sitting closest to the fire and were playing poker with the twins, all four were sitting on the floor in front of the blazing fires. Charlie and Bill both had brought their girlfriends with them, Charlie's was a charming young Romanian girl named Maia. And Bill's was a rebellious looking young women also from England named Diana. Lloyd was conversing with James and Arthur, with the occasional comment by Sirius, as they described the joy that was Quiddich, they had succeeded in convincing poor Lloyd into watching a game with them soon. Ginny was sitting at her mother's feet listening to Lily and Molly's conversation.

"So, when do we put up the tree Lily?" Molly asked.

"Potter tradition has it being put up two days before Christmas eve, so, I'm thinking the day after tomorrow," Lily explained, "is that cool?"

"Of course!" Molly exclaimed.

"So we can have a snow ball fight tomorrow?" asked Fred from the fireplace.

"Sure," Lily smiled.

"That's what I've been waiting for!" James exclaimed.

"Your dead Potter," Sirius said, "you still have to pay for that time you hit with the snow ball during 7th year, my ear still hurts!"  
James laughed, "well…we'll just have to see Black."

"This should be interesting," Harry said smiling, fighting with all his will power not to touch Hermione, who was having the same problems.

"Can't wait," Remus said sarcastically. There was a pause, "come to think of it, you both owe me for that time you bombarded me with those snowballs!"  
"Which time?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

"Before or after Harry?" James asked, seeing the confused look Harry gave him, he said, "it's a weird timeline for us."

"Aha," was all Harry said.

"After Harry, come to think of it, Harry actually managed to throw a snow ball that day," Remus turned to face James and Harry, who looked like twins, "you attacked me Harry! You're paying!"  
"I was a baby! I don't even remember that!" Harry said somewhat panicking at the prospect of having one of the Marauders on his tail.

"Don't worry, we'll help you defend yourself," said Ron reassuringly.

"I think we're a brink on a vengeful war here," Lily said.

James looked at her with a glint in his eyes she'd recognize in the dark, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You thinking of war?" she asked.

They both smiled as Sirius caught on, "Lily! I'm proud of you! You actually had a Marauder idea!!"

She smiled, "well.." she pretended to blush, "so, this is what I'm thinking, we get into teams, Remus and Harry are the captains basically."

"Why me?" the two asked in unison.

"'Cause you seem to be enemies," James said, "so, whose on who's team?"

"It depends on whose side you're on," Remus said with a smile.

"OK, so, Sirius, whose side are you on? Your Godson or best friend?" James asked.

"You or Remus?"

"Remus."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a second, "well…I'm going with my Godson, sorry Remmy."

Remus glared at him playfully.

"Ok, Arthur?" James asked.

"I'll have to go with Remus," he smiled.

"THANK YOU!" Remus laughed.

"Molly?"

To make a long story short this is the what happened in the end:

RemusHarry

ArthurSirius

CharlieRon

GeorgeFred

LloydBill

MaiaGinny

Hermione((Remus WAS a professor!)) Diana

Molly

The last people to choose sides were Mr. And Mrs. Potter themselves. The two looked each other. Should they go with the son or the best friend??

"C'mon," Sirius said impatiently, "we don't have all day!"

"Shut up," James said annoyed, "well Emeralds?"

"One of us can be on Remus's team, and to even it out, one of us on Harry's," Lily suggested.

"Ok," James said, "that's reasonable…"

"Well James?" asked Lily looking at James.

"Well Lil?" he smiled.

"Ok…this is gonna be fun," James said sarcastically.

After much deliberation, it was decided that James was going to be on his best friends team because the teams would be uneven if he hadn't, and Lily would remain a double spy to keep the teams balanced. The spy was of course Bill's idea. But everyone was happy.

"Oh my God! It's 11:30!" exclaimed Molly looking at her watch, then she looked at Lily who was standing next to Bill as they recalled fond memories of school since when Bill was a First Year, Lily, and the Marauders had been 7th years. "Lily, shouldn't the kids be off to bed?"

"Er…sure," Lily said and felt extremely guilty at the looks all the teenagers were giving her, "oh come on!!! You're gonna be up really early tomorrow! Don't give me that look!"

"Fine," Harry smiled, he walked over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek, "g'night mum."

"Night sweetie," she smiled.

"Now why couldn't Ron do that?" Molly asked as she watched the kids march up the castle stairs to their designated rooms.

Lily laughed and decided that it would be better not to talk since she would more then likely say something that Molly would make her regret for the rest of her life. She looked to the rest of the people who were up, Molly and Arthur, herself and the Marauders, needless to say. "Come on kids," she called, "bedtime."

Sirius laughed and yawned widely, "didn't realize I was so sleepy," he said, "well, good night ya'll and see you at the battle grounds," he said and walked up to the stairs followed by Remus and the remaining Weasleys, leaving James and Lily downstairs.

A house elf walked up to the two, "do master and mistress need anything else from kitchen?" the female house elf asked. The Potters themselves were different, so why would their house elves be any different? Instead of wearing ragged tea bags and whatnot, they wore respectable and untorn clothing.

"No thanks Trixy," smiled James, "we'll be ok till morning time, you can close the kitchens."

Trixy bowed and head back to the kitchen.

Lily looked at James who walked over to her, "well, I had a lot of fun," she said as he pulled her towards himself, she rested her head on his chest as her arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Same here," he smiled, "honestly, since tailing Harry for so long, I've never seen him happier."

"I haven't seen you this happy in a while too babe," she said, "guess it's in the water or something."

James laughed, "c'mon Lil, lets get some sleep, we have _a lot_ of stuff to do tomorrow."

She nodded and the two, still holding each other's hands, made their way to the west wing, where their bedroom lay. Their bedroom would make the Queen of England herself blush. It was grand, almost as big as the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The bed was a four poster canopy with red, black and gold threaded sheets bearing the Potter crest, a lion with a snake in its mouth, "cupitor impossibilium" English translation, ones who desire the incredible. They shed their clothes and put on their pajamas, and went to sleep on their comfy and cozy bed. The two never changed positions the entire night, Lily was on her side, one arm on her side, the other resting on James chest just like her head while her beloved husband was on his back, one hand holding that of Lily's on his chest, the other wrapped around her shoulders. If someone walked in, they would think that there was one person on the bed, it was quite a site to see.

After a fairly good nights sleep, the house was alive again with the noise of its guests waking up and laughing and chatting excitedly at the prospect of the coming mock war. James and Lily awoke with laughter coming from the end of the hallway, that laughing belonged to Fred and George who seemed to be having the times of their lives. With a deep kiss and an exchanging of a good morning, they got dressed in usual attire and headed downstairs to find Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's up and about.

"Remus and Sirius not up yet?" James asked sounding happy.

"Not that we know of," said Arthur cheerfully.

James laughed, "Harry, come here son," he said, "I want to show you a Potter tradition that I hope someday you will bestow on me and your children."

"Ok…" Harry said as James put his arm around Harry's shoulder and headed up the stairs to Sirius's bedroom, though Harry did not know this.

"What's going on?" Harry asked smiling at the glint in his father's eyes.

"Waking up my best friend, you should do this to Ron some day," he smiled. He slowly opened up the door to reveal Sirius sleep on his stomach, his arms and legs spread all over the bed, his snores were filling the air.

"Still hasn't stopped snoring," whispered James. He creped up in the room leaving Harry smiling at the door. James pounced on top of the bed and on top of Sirius who grunted.

"HOLY SHIT!" was what escaped Sirius's lips, "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled looking at horror struck at James who was laughing his butt off. The expression of surprise on Sirius's face was extremely priceless, he seemed horror struck. But he began laughing at James's stupid laughter. "Idiot, get off!" he laughed.

He turned on his back, and lay laughing on his back next to Sirius who was laughing just as hysterically as James. Harry smiled at the site of his father and his godfather bonding and being as immature as he could be at times.

"Re-re-remember when we started the tradition?" Sirius laughed, his body shaking as he laughed.

"Didn't we both jump on top of poor Remus or something?" James asked through laughter.

"Peter was with us, wasn't he?" Sirius asked no knowing what he had just said, "whoops," he said as their laughter immediately ceased.

"Yeah, he was," James said darkly. There was uncomfortable silence as minutes passed them. Soon they got over their frustrations and headed downstairs to the awaiting family. They were soon trying to swallow through screams of hysterical fits of laughter caused by the twins and the marauders. It hadn't been long when the elves cleared the table and everyone else got dressed and headed to the grounds behind the mansion in clumps. The large lake had frozen over of course, and snow was everywhere, a winter wonderland.

"Good luck sweetie," smiled Lily who was wearing a jacket with a red wool cap and matching scarf and gloves, she kissed James on the lips.

"Your son needs that kiss Lil, he needs ALL the luck in the world," he looked at Harry standing behind him engaged in a conversation with Bill and Charlie. He looked at his father at the mention of him, "your going DOWN!"

"Sure are you!" he laughed.

Soon the leaders were standing on either sides of the land, everyone behind their leader, Lily in the middle. Arthur, being the oldest, was given the honor of throwing the first snowball at his own son, George laughed a threw another one at Arthur, and everyone else divide into the game, Molly ran to the side with Lily and the watched white bombs flying from one end to the other end.

"DAD!!!" yelled Harry with a large amount of white, wet substance in his ear.

"Yeah?" James asked.

In answer, he saw Harry tossing a snowball towards him, James jumped behind Remus who took the well made snowball. "HEY!" yelled Remus half laughing half freezing with the numbing feeling protruding in his face.

"HAHA!" mocked James, it was his turn to throw a snowball at Harry, this time James ran behind Lily, who had decided to stay out of the war since she was exhausted, a side effect of cancer she'd been warned about. This time she took the white bomb instead of her husband, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yelped as her husband fell behind him laughing. She looked behind her at James who had turned red, "don't be so happy James!"

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I'm on Harry's team babe," she said and bent down and made a snowball and threw it towards James who was attempting to run away from his wife's wrath. She began laughing as it hit him straight on his chest.

"IN YOUR EYE SWEATHEART!" laughed Lily high-fiving Harry as everyone else laughed their butts off.

Without another word, James ran towards Lily and picked her up and put her on her shoulder. Lily began kicking and laughing as he ran her towards a mound of untouched snow on the other side of the lake. "JAMES!" she laughed kicking his back, "put me down!"

"No!" he said and threw her into the pile of snow.

"JAMES!" she screamed as she felt the snow around her, "you're gonna pay!!" He helped her up and kissed her on the lips sweetly.

Harry just starred, all he ever wanted had been handed down to him with no strings attached, and no contract with the devil.

AN: Please Review!! Fan Fiction screwed me over!! REVIEW AND RECOMMEND!! LOL


	12. Ch 12 Dursleys

Spoiler: Dude, I don't own anything except CDs, my books that i didn't write, and my stories.

AN: Ah! The long awaited Dursleys chapter. I kinda made it ironic in my own way. Muhahaha er hehehe, lol. ENJOY!!! and R&R&R

**Ch. 12. The Dursleys**

"_JAMES!" she screamed as she felt the snow around her, "you're gonna pay!!" He helped her up and kissed her on the lips sweetly. _

_Harry just starred, all he ever wanted had been handed down to him with no strings attached, and no contract with the devil._

"LILY! CALM DOWN!" James yelled as Lily got all the women of the group and convinced them to help her attack her own husband with flying snowballs.

"MOLLY!" Arthur laughed seeing the never-before-seen silly side of Molly Weasley.

Though nobody noticed and kept on fighting with snow, James and Lily stopped and walked towards each other and away from the raging war of giggles and laughter and revenge. Smiling, the two put their arms around each other and watched Harry happily help Ron tackle Hermione down on the ground. "Well James?" smiled Lily, one arm around James's waist, the other on his chest.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy now?" she looked up at him.

He shook his head, "the Dursleys, I still have to go and kick their arses."

She smiled, "I think we can go tomorrow while everyone else is asleep, they usually wake up at like 8 anyway, we can give 'em a nice heart attack for Christmas."

James laughed, "I like that. So, tomorrow?"

She nodded, "tomorrow."

After hours of letting the inner child take the reigns and drive the body, everyone decided it was time to go inside and eat something, since lunch had been hours before. The house elves had arranged a nice little brunch for the family.

"I got you good Remus," Sirius smiled from across the table drinking a cup of warm tea.

"No, you didn't," Remus said flushing a bit because he had fallen face down from a blow by a small snowball hurtled at him.

"Oh yes he did Remus," Lily laughed, she was sitting next to him on the table, Harry was on her other side.

"Oh yeah!" laughed James into his hot tea.

The Marauders and Lily had taken the last bit of the table to themselves, Harry and Fred sat close next to James, across from Lily, and Harry, who was sitting at his mother's arm. Harry watched in aw as his father's friends joked and laughed like there was no worry in the world, like Voldermort wasn't back, Lily wasn't sick, and the world wasn't out to get them for being good people. Harry just listened to Sirius and James rant endlessly and laughed almost every second at a stupid comment one of his hero's made.

"So, what do we do for the rest of the day?" Harry asked his dad.

"I was thinking we go marauding the forest," James smiled, "show you guys some of the sites around here."

"That sounds good," was murmured all over the table. A great movement took place as everyone stood up to go exploring the forest and the attractions of the mansion, Lily however, was the only one who didn't participate in the hype. Her pallor worried James to no extent yet again, he would bet his life that she had covered it up so well only he could notice her ill looking colorless face. He waited for everyone to go out of the grand dining room which was decorated with every single Christmas decoration out there, and kneeled in front of her, he put a hand on her cheek.

"You ok?" he asked gazing into her warm eyes that seemed to have dimmed in color.

She smiled forcefully, "I'm fine James."

"Aha," he said, "then that makes the queen of England."

"I'm just a little woozy that's all," she assured him.

His breath caught in his throat, "you wanna go to St. Mungos?"

She shook her head, "don't make a big deal out of it James, please."

"I'm not making a big deal," he informed her.

She frowned, "yes you are, I'll just rest a little and I'll be better, I promise," she said leaning towards him, "I'll be fine."

"Like hell, I aint leaving you!" he declared.

"Go, show them the sites, please," she said, she sounded so tired it drove her husband up the wall. How could a women with such energy and spirit be driven down by such a disease when compared to surviving Voldermorts Carciatus looked like nothing.

"No, Lily, I've never left you when you needed me," he said, "I'm not gonna start now."

"I'm asking you, plus, I could use a little peace and quiet," she said she put her arms around her neck and let herself get lost in him once more, "please James," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded wrapping his arms around her protectively and kissed her neck, "are you sure?" he asked in to her shoulder.

"Yes," she answered squeezing the back of his neck.

He sighed and pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes fully, however hard he tried, concealing his concern was the hardest task ever put before him, and was plain inconceivable. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she said and as if on cue, James sucked her lips into his own and kissed her with all the passion he had in his entire body leaving her breathless and a lasting, tingling feeling her stomach.

"I'll see you in a few hours ok?" he asked putting his forehead on hers.

She nodded, "have fun."

"I will," he smiled and reluctantly got out of the room, looking back every two steps to make sure she hadn't fainted.

As soon as he was gone, Lily slowly got up from the chair and went upstairs to her bedroom, taking the shortcuts behind huge portraits since she didn't feel like walking up the spiral staircase. She went into her and James's bedroom and threw her body on top of the bed, not even noticing that the loyal house elves had changed all the sheets, they had turned from burgundy to a dark blue satin. She didn't care, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep with a panging pain on the right side of her head.

A few hours later she felt herself beginning to think again, a sure sign that she was waking up. She also felt that the bed was lopsided a bit, she opened one eye to see something blue sitting next to her. She looked up and saw the familiar blue eyes of her beautiful husband. "Hey, how you feelin'?" he asked in a near whisper.

"Better," she smiled easing into the hand he laid on her cheek.

"Good, you look a little less pale," he smiled.

She glared at him, "thanks," she said and slowly sat up, yawning she asked, "what time is it?"

"8:30," he smiled.

Her eyes grew, "dang, I slept too much," she said squeezing her head towards James's leg making him smile, sometimes she really did feel like her Animagus form of a cat.

"No one minds," he smiled and slept next to her, allowing her to put her hands on his chest and cuddle up next to him, like she wanted to crawl up inside of him. He kissed her forehead then said, "how 'bout we go to the Dursleys now?"

She looked up at him, her eyebrow raised, "now? I thought we agreed on tomorrow morning."

He laughed slightly, "I know," he smiled gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"Why now?"

He shrugged.

"I need to eat something first honey," she smiled, "then we'll go? Good?"

"Good," he kissed her again but was cut short when there was a knock on the door. Lily told the person he could come in, and in came Harry looking worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a slightly shaky voice.

She nodded, "I just needed a nap is all, I'm fine honey, you don't have to worry about me."

Harry slowly moved towards the bed, Lily was know sitting up, James was too lazy to care. He sat on the edge of the bed in front of Lily, "are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Lily smiled putting her hand on her sons shoulder.

"Um…."

"What is it?" James asked sitting up.

"Er…."

"There's something you're itching to tell us about, what is it?" James said sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Um…well….er….how do I do this?" Harry thought allowed.

"Don't hide around the bush kiddo," James told him.

"Uh….well…..erm……Hermione and I are sort of …..how shall I say this…are…..together," he finished ungracefully.

James and Lily looked at each other, "since when?"

"The night the Grangers were attacked, started as a hanky panky," he smiled not looking at either of his parents since he had found the Persian carpet far more interesting.

"Wow," Lily smiled, "so that's why she's been so awkward around me!!"

"I'm proud of you, my son's all grown up," James imitated crying as he placed his hand over his heart.

Lily laughed, "don't mind your father, your grandmother dropped him way too many times when he was an infant."

"HEY!" James cried.

"I love you," was her quick response and kissed his cheek as she leaned towards him.

"Yeah yeah," he said tediously.

"So, you guys are ok with it?" Harry asked with a fluttering heart.

"Why would we not be?" James asked frowning.

He shrugged, "dunno," he smiled.

"Harry, James and I need to leave the castle for a few hours, is that ok with you?" Lily asked.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Paying a certain sister-in-law a harsh and rude and crude visit," James smiled menacingly.

"Now?" Harry gasped awestruck.

"Yep," James smiled, "can't stand the injustice for a longer while."

"Have fun," Harry laughed, "can I come?"

"You want to come to the Dursleys when you have this place to hang out in?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just want to see their faces," he laughed.

"Well, first visit we need to be alone with them, but we'll be sure to take you along for the dinner party," James laughed.

He looked disappointed.

"Hey! You and Hermione can spend some quality time together," winked James.

Harry stared at his father.

"Ha, same look Lil gives me," he laughed.

"You want to leave my darling idiot?" Lily smiled looking at her husband.

"I thought you said you wanted something to eat," James answered.

"Naw, perhaps when we get back, c'mon, let's go," she said standing up, she went over to the mirror and brushed her hair so it was smooth and spread on her shoulders. She put on a long black overcoat and turned around to see James wearing a similar coat, "ready?"

"Since Harry was 2," James smiled.

"Bye sweetie, have fun," Lily smiled kissing her son on the cheek, "we'll be back soon."

"See ya," James said and with two pops they were gone just missing Sirius by a heartbeat.

"Where'd they go?" he asked Harry.

"Dursleys," Harry smiled.

"Ah, James couldn't take the pressure of waiting," he laughed, "c'mon, lets go downstairs," he said and led his godson downstairs.

In the calm of the winter night two small pops echoed in the street of Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey. A women and a tall man appeared in front of number four where a blue car was parked outside, everything looked perfect, the driveway was perfectly cleared of snow, and Christmas lights were hanging.

"Gahd, this is so perfect!" Lily exclaimed in disgust.

"I'd kill myself if I lived here!" James said looking around.

"Your son grew up in the house," she said putting her arm around his.

"Stupid Voldermort," grumbled James and led his wife towards the front door where a picture of Jolly Ol' St. Nick stood. He extended a gloved finger and rang the doorbell.

"This should be interesting," said Lily as a collection of butterflies was set loose in her stomach.

"Oh yeah," James breathed sounding equally anxious.

"Dun dun dun," laughed Lily as they heard the door locks being opened from the other side.

A boy who looked like a cross between an elephant and a rhino appeared, "can I help you?" he asked looking unknowingly at his aunt and uncle.

"You must be Dudley! How are you old chap?" James asked getting back his English accent, having diminished it in America.

"Don't frighten the child," Lily whispered, "are your parents home Dudley?"

He nodded as a man whom resembled the pig and the rhino appeared, "can I help you?"

"Will you let us in Vernon? It's quit freezing out here," James pressed.

"After you tell me who you are," he demanded looking at James who was twice his size in length, quarter of his weight, and fifty times stronger and more muscular and handsome.

"Take a closer look," Lily smiled, the grin increased as Vernon surveyed them in disbelief.

"How can this be?" he breathed.

"Um….its cold, let us in," his sister-in-law said.

Vernon stepped aside and let the reincarnated couple walk in, shuddering with the amount of cold they'd been exposed to, "I thought you were dead!!" he yelled.

"Yeah, the world did darling," Lily said also getting back her accent.

"What the…." she heard her older sister gasp, Lily turned around and saw her sister whom tortured her son and hated her guts.

"Petunia!!" Lily nearly yelled, "I'd never see the day when I'd actually missed you!"

"LILY! JAMES!!!" she yelled and fainted.

"Well, she took that well," James told Lily as Vernon and Dudley hurried over to Petunia.

A half hour later she finally regained her senses to see the faces of James and Lily looking down at her, "what's going on?" she asked sitting up, James and Lily nearly missing a head to head collision with the women.

"We're back," James smiled.

"We never died Petunia, it was just a ruse to keep Harry safe," Lily explained sitting on the coffee table in front of her sister. Even though Petunia always hated Lily, the hate was repaid as love. No matter how much Petunia had disgraced her in public, Lily always loved her big sister.

"To keep him safe from what?" Vernon demanded.

"Voldermort," Petunia breathed not taking her eyes off of Lily.

"Who?"

"This nut job that thought he could rule the entire world," James said dismissingly.

"What did he have to do with you and James?" Petunia asked.

"Everything," she smiled, "Voldermort knew that my son was the one to kill him someday, Harry has the ability to kill him, powers that I don't even have."

"So you found out you were adopted?" the big sis asked.

The baby of the Evens family nodded, "I found out when I was 17. You know about Harry's scar? Have you connected it with my arm yet?"

Petunia nodded while Vernon became more enraged, "WHAT ABOUT THE BLOODY SCAR?!"

"You know the scar on Harry's forehead?" James asked.

Vernon nodded.

"Have you seen the one on Lily's arm?"

He nodded.

"You know what they mean?"

He shook his head.

"While Lily is the most powerful which out there, Harry is the only one that has the power to kill the Dark Lord."

Vernon nearly had a heart attack.

James went on explaining to the Dursleys in general, "Voldermort threatened to kill Harry as a baby not knowing that Harry could also kill him in an instant. He attacked our house, threatened to kill Harry on the spot, we made a deal with him that we would 'disappear' so we couldn't train Harry to his full abilities. So, Lily and I agreed that night to just be shut out of our world, Voldie still decided to attack and thanks to Lily, Voldermorts spell backfired. We've been living in America, in exile. But since Voldie came back two years ago, Lily and I decided it would be better to come back, join the living as it were."

"So, you've been alive all this time?" Vernon asked fearfully.

"I've seen how you treated him Vernon," James said standing up from the couch and walking towards the big, "I didn't like it one bit, it enraged me, it suffocated me, it makes me want to kill you."

"James, don't loose it," Lily said turning around to face the two, James was slowly advancing on Vernon while he crouched back towards the wall.

"He has every right to," Petunia began weeping covering her face with her hands, "we treated Harry horribly."

"I would usually be the one to comfort you Petunia, but right know your right for the first time in your life," Lily said calmly.

"I know," she cried still, "we treated him horribly," she repeated, "I thought if we just make him feel like nothing, we could get the magic out of him somehow, I guess I somehow thought that if we did, he would be safer, I did anyway, I don't know what Vernon was thinking."

James chuckled from behind them, he had managed to get Vernon into a corner of the room and was looking murderously at him.

"One wrong move Dursley," he threatened never having gotten along with his brother-in-law, "and I swear I'll hex you to kingdom come."

"We just came here to tell you that we aren't dead, Harry's coming back with us, and wanted to tell you that we have seen what you've done to Harry, how you treated him," Lily explained.

"How did you know about his oppression anyway?"

"We kept an eye on him," Lily assured her sister, "remember I used to turn into various animals?"

Petunia nodded.

"Remember that orange cat Dudley found on the street?"

She nodded.

"That was me!!"

"No wonder that bloody cat was always licking Harry's face!" Dudley cried out.

"That bloody cat was your aunt darling," Lily smiled looking at her nephew, she turned to James, "I think we've done our duties here James, lets get back to Helsinki."

"What are you doing in Helsinki?" Petunia asked.

"We're spending Christmas there in one of our mansions," James smiled proudly.

"Oh yes, your family was rich," scoffed Vernon.

"Yea," James smiled and with his eyes told his wife it was time to get back to their son.

She smiled back at him and turned towards her sister who was still crying, "it was great seeing you human to human Petunia," she said kindly.

Petunia nodded and unknowingly hugged her baby sister.

"Good seeing you Petunia," James said and turned back to Vernon, who had yet to come out of his corner, "can't say the same for you buddy."

"It was good seeing you Dudley," Lily said to her nephew who was looking from her to James in dreadfulness.

The two walked towards the front door, "hold on," James said and traveled down the hallway, to a cupboard under the stairs and opened its door. It nearly made Lily cry when she saw the expression of his face as he opened the door, his face that had been smiling broadly a minute ago had turned into such an expression of sadness, that a rock would start crying when it saw him. He stared into the empty cupboard where a mattress lay, and a few tiny toy soldiers littered the woodwork his baby boy had used as a cabinet.

"That part of his life is over James," said Lily tearfully from the door, she wasn't as brave as her husband at the moment, she couldn't go and see the infamous cupboard. "He's gonna be sleeping in bedrooms that a prince would dream of."

"He deserves it," James said in a shaky voice still looking into the cupboard.

"He does," she smiled, "c'mon, lets go home to him."

He shut the door and faced them as a tear ran down from his blue eyes, "I promised Lily that I wasn't gonna do anything," he said as he stood next to his wife, "but I just have to break the promise," he said and flicked his wrist and his wand fell from its holster on his arm, "sorry Vernon," and with a flick of his wand, Vernon had turned into pig and was spitting out countless, slimy disgusting looking slugs.

"It'll wear off in a couple of days," Lily told her sister and the two had Dissaparate home, into their bedroom which was empty.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the first thing James said as he saw the room empty, he screamed the most dreadful scream on earth.

"James," Lily said and ran towards her husband, she knew he was hurting. Since the first day she had seen him holding Harry in the Hospital, she knew for a fact that they were going to have a bond others would dream of. Seeing James willingly get up for a feeding at two in the morning was breathtaking and worthy of all the gold in the world. Being separated from Harry had been hard for Lily, but James, he hadn't eaten for nearly a month. And then discovering how the Dursleys treated him made the anger worst.

"I HATE THIS!" he yelled.

"I know," she said and put her arms around his shaking body. "He's safe with us know James, no one can get to him. He has us back."

"We should've been with him Lily! We shouldn't have listened to Voldermort!! I would rather have him alive then see that fucking cupboard again," he said his voice muffled by his wife's shoulder.

"I know James, I know, but it was for the best, believe me!" she said, "there's some unbelievable good that can come out of the Dursleys."

"Like what?" he dared.

"Well, that experience is gonna make him a better man," she told him.

He seemed to except the fact and fell on his knees in his wife's arms who kissed his head and gently rocked him back in forth.

AN: I had to put the meltdown in here, it was fitting. Don't you think?? REVIEW PWEEZ!!! And I need YOUR HELP!! Give me some ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Ch 13 Dun Dun Dun

_Disclaimer: Ask yourself, if i did own Harry Potter, would I be posting my stories online...?That's what i thought!_

_AN: Sorry for the long periods of time before posts, but there are too many thoughts crammed up in my head. READ! RECOMMEND! AND REVIEW!!!! For tomorrow we may die...._

Ch. 13 Dun Dun Dun

_"We should've been with him Lily! We shouldn't have listened to Voldermort!! I would rather have him alive then see that fucking cupboard again," he said his voice muffled by his wife's shoulder._

_"I know James, I know, but it was for the best, believe me!" she said, "there's some unbelievable good that can come out of the Dursleys."_

_"Like what?" he dared._

_"Well, that experience is gonna make him a better man," she told him._

_He seemed to except the fact and fell on his knees in his wife's arms who kissed his head and gently rocked him back in forth._

James rested in her arms on the floor, his head resting in the V made by her neck and shoulder, he mourned. The fact that he could've prevented his son's abuse yet having no control over it in many ways was enough to make him scream out. Lily was his comfort zone, but he knew she was hurting as well, she was maybe hurting more then he was.

"I love you so much James," she whispered as he lifted his head to gaze into her emerald orbs that seemed to draw on all the pain of her family to herself.

"I love you too Lily," he smiled and put his mouth on hers. As she gently began to suck his lips into her own mouth and massaged his tongue, it felt unbelievably like she was sucking out all his misery. He never ceased appreciating that aspect of her, the fact that she could make the world disappear in a heartbeat. James's only hope was that he could somehow get the power too, to draw on the difficulties his wife had to carry on her shoulders. She never led on in anyway, but he knew. James knew there was a pool of hurt building up inside her, he couldn't coax it out of her, she had to let it come out for him too see how much pain she truly was experiencing.

There was a knock at the door and both broke the kiss and turned their attention to the door and stood up, James, who had been crying turned his back on the door so the knocker wouldn't see his face. "Come in," Lily said.

"Everything go smoothly I hope," Sirius said walking in, he saw James's back turned, "guess not. What happened?"

Lily eyed him, "later Sirius, it's quite late."

"Yeah, but what happened?" he asked not getting the hint, ignoring it actually.

"I'll tell you in the morning Padfoot," James spoke, "we're all tired I think, we need sleep."

"Are you ok mate?" Sirius asked hearing the extreme sadness in his best friend's voice.

"In the morning Sirius, know scram," James said.

"All right, good night," he said and with one last glance at James's back, her reluctantly went back out.

As soon as James heard the door shut, he took of his black sweater to reveal a white t-shirt underneath, he carelessly threw it on the chest at the foot of the large bed, and crawled on it. Lily smiled at this, he looked oddly adorable when he was tired. She took of her shirt as well but grabbed a white spaghetti strapped shirt, not willing to sleep with only a braw on. She creped up on James, putting her arms around his stomach from the back.

"You make the most wonderful father on earth James, don't ever doubt that," she whispered full heartedly, her lips touching his right ear.

He smiled and put his hand on the her hand that was resting on his stomach, "yeah," he said.

"I mean it," she said, "you can't blame yourself for anything James, all that's happened to us is out of control. You have to accept that, and when you do, you'll make your peace with Harry, me and yourself."

"What if you don't want to? What if I just constantly want to remind myself that there was this man named Voldermort that threatened me into going into hiding and sit back and watch my one and only son suffer at the hands of a pig greatly resembling a man," he spat not turning to face Lily, knowing exactly what the expression on her beautiful, perfect face would be.

She looked at him, "then that's selfish of you, and uncharacteristic. This isn't about Harry, nor me, nor getting revenge. It's because you feel sorry for yourself because you actually were scared."

He turned on his back so she was know slightly on top of him, "what are you getting at?"

"Admit the fact that you were scared, you were scared for Harry, for me, for Sirius and for yourself," she said not looking away from his eyes, "if you don't make your peace with what's happened, you're not going to be the only one who's gonna be hurt, but Harry's gonna be more effected. Don't you know that he feels responsible for all that's happened?" she smiled, "like father like son eh?"

James narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Harry knows better then thinking this is all his fault."

"Well, not really," she told him, "he blames himself."

"I need to talk to that boy," he said.

Lily nodded, "you do." She put her face on the right side of his face as she snuggled up closer to him, he put his leg around her so their pelvic regions were touching. She put her hand on his stomach as he placed his around her body.

"What are you up to Mrs. Potter?" he breathed as he felt her put her hand under his t-shirt.

"Absolutely nothing," she answered and kissed his cheek in such a manner that he squirmed. She looked into his eyes and smiled, and took his lips up in a deep, passionate kiss as she settled on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist. He put his hands around her cheeks, held her head up and began to kiss her, pulling her up slightly and gently sucking on her neck. Her long, beautiful red hair entangled in his fingers as she moaned his name softly and lovingly. She arched her back slightly as he found one of her many weak spots, her jaw line.

"Oh, I hate you so much," she said as he pursued licking, kissing and sucking at her jaw line.

"I know you do," he whispered and went further down to her chest where her breast was slightly popping out of her black, sexy lace braw. He licked at the soft, white flesh that was exposed and accented the fact that her braw was maybe two sizes smaller, but he would have it no other way.

As he licked and sucked in the exposed flesh, never once leaving his position under her and never once stop the thought of, "what will I do without her?"

Down the corridor, where Harry's grand, blue painted room stood filled with anything a teen would dream of, sat the young witch by the name of Hermione on top of the Boy-Who-Lived. Her button down flannel pj shirt open as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair as he sucked on her nipple causing her let to her head fall back and moan over and over again, repeating his name as though a ritual.

"Harry, stop, we need to talk," she said pulling his head away like it was the hardest thing for her to do, because it was.

"About what?" he asked looking straight into her eyes with the biggest expression of disappointment in his green eyes as she buttoned her shirt again.

"Us," she said knowing fully well that that was the worst thing you could say to your guy but she needed it.

He groaned, "what have I done now?"

She looked at him in surprise, "nothing Harry!" she assured him cupping his cheeks. After years of being friends with Harry she had discovered that he liked to take responsibility for everything negative that happened that wasn't his fault, and be modest about everything good he had done in his time. "I just want ask when we're going to come clean."

"Come clean?" he asked frowning as she entangled herself from his grip and sat at the head of the bed because in the position, it's pretty hard to have a heart-to-heart conversation.

"Tell people about us, Harry," Hermione said insistently looking at him with nothing but a loving and firm expression, and a sense of urgency had crossed into her eyes. Having to keep her love for Harry reserved only for Harry's ears was murder to the 16-year-old. She wanted to do nothing more but to stand on a ledge with a blow horn in hand and scream out her love for Harry Potter, her best friend, her boyfriend, her first.

He bowed his head in discontent, "you have no idea about how much I want Ron to know about us, for Sirius to know, Remus, everyone!!! I want all of them to know that I found someone I'm truly in love with! But we both know that if people outside the people in this house find out, not only is your privet life doomed, but so is your life!"

"I don't care!! I never had much of a rep I cared about really!" she insisted as she felt unnecessary tears in her eyes.

"Screw the rep, fine. But your life is way more valuable! We both know how Voldermort works," Harry insisted crawling towards her, "I don't want the word to get out because he'll do to you what he did to Sirius! Sometimes I think it was the biggest mistake of my life falling for you, you're going to end up hurt just because I'm the fucking boy-who-lived!"

She stared at him in discontent and a gentle hint of fear in her eyes, "Harry, nothing will push me away from you! Even if I lie in a hospital bed, dying because I fell for you I will still hold your hand and tell you that you're my everything."

Suddenly there was a gentle _pop _in the room making Harry and Hermione turn around and see the worst possible site ever to be witnessed. A leaf out of every wizard's dream was standing in front of them. A tall, bony, cloaked figure slightly hovering above the ground with red eyes with a black slight like that of a snakes. The two teenagers jumped up from the bed, Harry protectively in front of Hermione as searing white pain exploded into his head. He felt as though his head would actually split in half, but he was going to protect Hermione first, THEN he would start complaining about his scar. But the pain made his breath sharpen.

"Young Mr. Potter has a found a love, how cute," a cold, evil voice said as two more pops sounded along with the appearance of two white masked, horrifying looking figures.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry yelled, his arms spread to protect Hermione with his back towards her as she clutched on to him, whimpering.

Lily was giggling in the hands of her husband as he lay on top of her, whispering sweet nothings and ridiculous jokes in her ear when she felt her wrist catch on fire. She yelped and seeing the horror in her eyes, James got off of her looking worried. She looked into his eyes, "he's here," was all she said before throwing aside the covers and dashing towards the door with her bare feet making an odd sound on the wood flooring as she ran to her sons aide.

HAHA! Now you know why it's called Dun Dun Dun. Muhahha, thanks to my reviewers!!!!


	14. Ch 14 Dun Dun Dun 2

_AN: REVIEW PLEASE!  
Spoiler...I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!_

Ch. 14 Dun Dun Dun 2

_Lily was giggling in the hands of her husband as he lay on top of her, whispering sweet nothings and ridiculous jokes in her ear when she felt her wrist catch on fire. She yelped and seeing the horror in her eyes, James got off of her looking worried. She looked into his eyes, "he's here," was all she said before throwing aside the covers and dashing towards the door with her bare feet making an odd sound on the wood flooring as she ran to her sons aide._

"HARRY!" she yelled as she ran towards his door, ignoring the splitting pain in her wrist while her feet hurt because of the _splat_ they made as she ran, "HARRY!" she yelled again and nearly ran into the door as she opened it with her wand. The site terrified her, Hermione was cowering behind Harry who was looking at the tall, horrible figure that was Voldermort.

When he heard the door, he turned around and faced his greatest enemy, save Harry of course. "Well, well, well," he hissed, "if it isn't Mrs. Potter, famous for her legendary death at the hands of Lord Voldermort."

"But you seem to forget a detail," said Lily looking at Harry from the corner of her eyes. Voldermort could kill her right there on the spot just so long as Harry was ok. "My son killed you that night, remember?"

Sirius and James ran into the room, Sirius running into his best friend after his abrupt stop at the same site his wife had witnessed. "Shit," Sirius whispered and all James could do was nod and listen to the conversation between the Devil's Twin, and God's favorite Angle.

What she had said seemed to have effected him, "he's suffered at my hands, like you have!" he hissed slowly walking towards her.

She was thankful, it would give her son some breathing room and a chance to run for it till she noticed that a short hooded Death Eater was approaching him. She didn't know how but she knew for a fact that that was Peter Pettigrew. "Don't be so modest," Lily said sarcastically, "now, let's get back to business, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were still cowering behind you great Army of spineless Death Eaters….very much like little Peter here."

Sirius and James's ears pricked up and looked at the man Lily had motioned to, "that son of a bitch!" cried Sirius drawing attention to himself.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" James yelled and made to dash to Harry, who seemed to be doing fine on his own, but was stopped at the cautious glance his wife gave him.

"I came here because I wanted to see for myself whether or not you really were alive," he said, "I thought you would've died."

"Nope, I've been living and thriving and watching with great amusement as my son defied you over and over and over again," she said. James had seen her in this type of situation before, and it never stopped freaking him out every time he heard her usually bright, and cheery voice turn so cold and almost as evil as Voldermorts, but that was one of her powers. "Tell me Tommy, how did it feel to see your servant burn at the hands of my son, literally! Or when he escaped your 'perfect plan'. Note the sarcasm in my voice," she said with a smile that could just kill. As many people say, if looks could kill, there wouldn't have even been a wisp of Voldermort left.

"I WILL NOT TEOLERATE BEING SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" he bellowed and sent a spark of green towards her.

She expertly stepped out of the way and let the sparks explode the large closet full of her sons clothe, "you'd better pay for that," she said. She opened her palm in his directions and a blast of sickeningly red sparks shot to Voldermort and hit him square in the chest, knocking him out.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione whimpered, her hands still on her boyfriends back as they watched the battle surge on between the worlds most powerful wizards.

He shook his head, "I don't know."

The entire house had gathered at Harry's porthole, horror struck. Wouldn't you be?

"Look, you saw that I'm alive with your own eyes," Lily pressed wanting to _somehow _get Voldermort out of her house, to get Harry to safety, to protect her James. "You and Pete can leave know."

At the mention of his name, Peter, whose face was masked in white, looked towards her. Nearly jumping at the site of James and Sirius, growling and nearly barring their teeth resembling a pack of blood thirsty wolves.

"No no no my dear," Voldermort said advancing on Lily, the throbbing in her wrist increased by a billionth, but she knew there was less pain for her son now, "I came, I saw you were alive and protecting you precious son, and know I want to see you dead, with your son right beside you," he said, "lying dead right next to you like he should've last time we met."

She was trying her best not to let him get to her, but he was. She fought hard for the results of his taunting not to show on her face, and in that respect she succeeded, "but, refresh my memory, what happened last time we met? Oh! I remember, my son weakened you, banished you, you could say. You wouldn't want history to repeat it self would you? For the 6th time now?"

The tip of Voldermorts wand exploded with green sparks that hit Lily full force. She fell on the ground so hard that James, who was about to have a heart attack, could've sworn he felt the pain as well. She was on her hands and knees now, in front of Voldermort. Her breathing was uneven, her body was shuddering sickeningly, and she turned red as she suppressed countless screams of pain. But that was the last thing James Potter's wife was willing to do, let Voldermort know that he hurt her. ((AN: I wanted to stop here and had planned something WAY different then this…so be thankful I didn't leave the mother of all cliffhangers like last time))

Suddenly her body stopped writhing, her eyes were bloodshot, her nose had started to bleed freely like her lip. She looked up to see that only Peter was left, she didn't know what she had missed but his mask was off. Lily could swear that Sirius or James had something to do with that. "Peter," she said surprising herself with her hoarse voice. She stared right into his eyes, wanting to hit the guiltiest, most torturous nerve in his puny little brain. She wanted him to see what he'd put her through, what he'd put his best friends through.

Peter was stunned as her bloodshot, green eyes pierced into the slits in his face he called eyes. Guilt, the guilt that had been happily and deservedly riding his shoulders, redoubled as she looked at him with haunted eyes. They were the eyes of a mother who would sacrifice her life for her son, they were the eyes of a mother that was ripped away from her flesh and blood, they were the eyes of a women who had been put through a great ordeal because her close friend and screwed up in an unbelievable way.

With tears apparent in his eyes, he disappeared after his master and who she thought had been Luscious Malfoy, with a _pop_ as she heard the sound of running feet coming towards her. "Mom!" she heard Harry cry as he slid on his knees towards her, "mom, are you alright?" he asked, his green eyes bursting with worry.

She nodded as James gingerly helped her sit on his lap. He knew for a fact that after the Carciatus Curse, sitting on the bare ground was the worst idea ever and his lap was the best place he could spot right then. "Lily, where are you hurt?"

She looked at him as if he was nuts, "where do you think?" she whispered letting her head fall on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she thought she was going to lose consciousness.

"Should we take her to St. Mungos?" she heard Molly ask, tears evident in her voice.

She felt James move his head in agreement, "no," she said strongly.

"Lil, you're hurt," Remus's voice stated firmly.

"No, really?" she asked looking at him, then closing them after looking into his eyes for a second.

"Lily, that wasn't an ordinary, Death Eater Carciatus," James said in her ear, gingerly wrapping his arms around her.

"I know," she told him.

James's heart was skipping, he could guarantee that it had actually stopped a few beats when he saw her on the floor. "Then let's go," he said helping her up. She swayed a bit but he was, like always, there to help her stand on her feet.

"I just need to lie down…"

He cut her off, "my ass, you're bleeding Lil," he said, he looked at Harry who was being checked over by Sirius, "I'll see you in a bit ok kiddo?"

Harry nodded, "can I come?"

"No!" Lily nearly yelled, "I think it would be better if you guys went back to Hogwarts, safer that way."

The most disappointed look crossed her sons face, "another Christmas ruined," he sighed.

"No, it's not," Lily said, "we'll spend Christmas at our house in the US, deal? I'm not letting Voldermort destroy our first Christmas together."

"Neither am I," James said, "but the place might be crawling with Death Eaters in like twenty minutes, you're all safer at Hogwarts," he said looking around at the terrified looking occupants of the house.

"You're right," Arthur said.

"What do you want us to tell the House-Elves James?" Remus asked, he looked worst then he did after a full moon, and that's saying something.

"Tell them to transport to the mansion in the US, in Maine, Crabbapple Cove," he said, "tell them to make a port-key for all over you since you don't know the way, Cookie will do the trick. Tell Dumbeldore everything that happened. I have some wards up at the house, but I'd feel better if you made a few adjusting touches Padfoot."

Remus and Sirius nodded since they were the only ones who were familiar with the Potter house elves, mostly because James's parents invited the Marauders over one summer and by wrecking havoc the kids had become familiar with the house elves, who loved the laughs hated the noise and mess. And out of the group they were the only ones who really knew how to put up protective wards against the Dark side.

"Thanks," James said, and with one last look at their worried looking son, the Potters Dissaparated to St. Mungos.

"That was terrifying," Hermione cried throwing her arms around Harry's neck surprising everyone except Sirius, whom Harry had confessed to.

"I know, it's over," he told her.

"What were you doing in Harry's bedroom at 4 in the morning anyway?" Lloyd asked frowning.

"That's what I'd like to know," Ron said putting his hands on his hips expectantly.

So, as Harry and Hermione made jaws drop by the truth, Lily and James arrived at the reception area of the magical hospital. The women sitting at the front desk almost caused her eyes to pop out at the site of the presumably dead Potters. But thanks to the _Prophet_, the entire Wizarding World knew what had happened that night.

Not giving details, James quickly explained what had happened and did not drop names since he saw that the women already knew who had attacked.

After numerous gulps of disguising, thick potions and countless remedies to ease her pain, Lily sat horizontal on one of the beds in the hospital. It was 9:30 the same morning, James was sleeping in an awkward position, his body sitting in a chair that Lily was sure would hurt his butt while he rested his head on the side of Lily's bed, well her leg. She looked at his beautiful face as he gently breathed and smiled at the feeling of her hands in his hair.

She loved him so much, and seeing Peter, not Voldermort, Peter that night and really shaken her up. Not because of herself, but because she knew how betrayed her husband had felt. James easily trusted people, whether to his advantage or not, he did. And when that factor of trust was bruised it was just horrendous to see him suffer. Lily had seen many horrors in her day, some neglect at home because she was adopted, the ever present torture of being a "mud-Blood" or "fresh meat" at Hogwarts, or the feeling of having so much power in her finger tips, she didn't trust humanity. She didn't believe in the race. But James never ceased, through any form of torture, believing in the greater good. Of course, his point of humans being really kind when they pulled together was proven more then often. Like when something terrible happened, like a Tsunami, everyone came together to help. But more often was the factor of deep hatred, wars waging on in every single corner of the world, even the wars in the past were something that couldn't be ignored. While one corner of the world pulled strongly together, held hands and sang Koombia, another country or corner was planning on bombarding another country. Humans are never nice to each other, they don't trust each other. But James Potter never _ever_ stopped believing in People. (AN: that's kinda my boyfriend right there…Couldn't help but put that aspect of him in my version of Jimmy Potter))

Peter had betrayed James's trust in more then ways then one. He still believed in the greater good, but he was hurt beyond reason, and Lily and Sirius could see that. Lily more then Sirius, but he still saw the appearance of heart ache beneath the joking surface. "You alright Lil?" he whispered his eyes flickering open.

She nodded, "I still think this was too drastic, Cookie or Mole could've fixed me up," she said.

"I think St. Mungo Healers are more qualified then a Potter house elf," he nodded smiling.

"I think so too," she smiled, she put her hand on his cheek. "I'm really sorry babe."

His eyebrow shot up, "why? For what?"

"For everything, mainly Peter," she said.

He looked at his shoes at the mention of his former friends name, "Peter wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I'm still sorry," she said.

He nodded, "I am too…I just never thought that he, that innocent kid that would tail Sirius and me around school would ever be so terrible to us! I mean…he was like my baby brother!"

"Believe me, Andrew can never be measured up to," she smiled, "but Peter was drunk with power, I know the feeling."

He sat on the edge of the bed, she was slightly sitting straight so they were eye to eye, "talk to me."

She smiled, "when you have all these abilities, when you have so much…dominance, control over people you have a tendency of forgetting about people, ya know?"

"When have you felt this way?" he frowned surprised.

"4 a.m." she answered looking out of the window.

Putting his finger under her chin, he turned her face towards him, "I didn't see you drunk with power."

"I did," she smiled, "I was just being…I was being something I wasn't because I knew that I could hurt Voldermort. I wanted to do it but that would just put you guys in more danger. Voldermorts wrath is something I'm not chancing on. But I forgot about you and Harry and everyone else, I just wanted to use my power to hurt him…since I can't kill the bastard."

He nodded, "but I would call that bravery," he winked.

She smiled, glad that he didn't hate her for thinking herself superior at times. She moved forward and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I know," he said, "I love you too."

AN: REVIEW PLEASE

Queen Elizabeth 1 ( ) Thanks for the flame! I really am improving my spelling skills, I think, what about the rest of the story and i'm working on the background. I already have the chapter typed but i don't know how to stick it in here, i need time.


	15. Ch 15 Life

Spoiler: I don't own it...yet! muhahahaha

AN: ENJOY! REVIEW! THANK YOU! LOVE YOU! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! ANd b-day for moi, lol.

Chapter 15: Life...bleh

_She smiled, glad that he didn't hate her for thinking herself superior at times. She moved forward and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much," she whispered._

_"I know," he said, "I love you too."_

After spending an interesting Christmas in the beautiful town of Crabapple Cove in Maine, the family went back to what they hoped to be a normal life. But it was way different then anything anyone thought was normal. New Years passed in Maine, the kids, including the Marauders, loved running around in the backyard and playing Quiddich. Lily could never forget the expression of excessive pride on her husband's face as their son flew on his broom stick. He had been so happy to finally be able to show his dad his tricks and little flips in the air. The two hadn't slept one wink that night, instead they had stayed up and talked about anything involving flying.

No body was really recovered from the attack, but they chose to ignore what had happened and slicing through the thick tension during the Christmas day lunch. Everyone, aside James, Lily and Sirius, kept throwing odd looks towards the direction of Hermione and Harry who seemed to have developed an intimate relationship that surprised everyone.

New Years roamed around and passed as everyone went to back to their way too busy lives. James had gotten back into the Auror field and was going through a series of unnecessary technique and etiquette reviewing with Sirius, who was still frowned upon. The training called for James to spend all of his time buried in books, which was odd for James Potter, and hence he couldn't spend all his time with his Lily and Harry. But every Quiddich game, Hogsmeade trip, or weekend was never missed by him, they were spent either making love to his lovely wife at night or spending time with his son and his girlfriend and best friend helping them with their homework.

Lily was scheduled to start chemotherapy in the month of February, around her birthday in fact and she wasn't exactly happy about that part. She still had countless nightmares concerning the night of Voldermorts attack on her family. She never recovered from any of those brutal attacks. But she trudged on wearily.

Currently you could find Lily standing at the head of Mrs. Granger's bed, who had finally woken up from her coma after what seemed to be forever. Lloyd was holding her hand in his as she was examined by Poppy.

"MOM!" Lily heard Hermione yelp as she entered the infirmary.

"Hey sweetheart," she smiled weakly in the direction of her daughter.

Hermione, tears running down her cheeks freely, ran to her mother side, hugging her the minute she was close enough to reach.

Lily smiled at the sight, it was cute. "Hey ma," she heard Harry say walking toward her, his tie was hanging around his neck untied and his robes were hanging on his arm. He looked exactly like James, because neither of them ever went through a full day without styling the formal attire in their own way. But Lily had to admit, the sloppy style was perfect for her boys since it fit perfectly with their hair.

"Hey baby," she smiled at him.

Mrs. Granger looked surprised at Lily, not having seen her standing there before, "honey, this Lily Potter, Harry's mother," Lloyd said calmly still holding her hand.

She inched towards her husband and whispered, "but she's dead."

Lily chuckled having heard the comment, "long story Mrs. Granger," she smiled.

Mrs. Granger nodded.

She looked at her watch, "ooh, sorry, I have to go," she said scratching her head, "um…I'll see everyone later k?"

Everyone smiled and nodded in acknowledgment, "hey, is dad coming to the game tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"You think he'd miss this?" she smiled raising an eyebrow.

He laughed, "of course not, love ya ma."

She smiled as he kissed her cheek and him calling her "ma" was something she loved beyond reason, "love you too baby boy."

She went down to her office and was rummaging through papers when someone knocked on the door, "yeah," she said putting on her reading glasses.

"Hey Lil," she heard a familiar voice say.

She looked up and smiled, "hey James," she said, "you're early."

He nodded, "wanted to spend a little extra time with you kids."

She laughed, "yeah."

"Actually just this particular kid, the other one has to wait until it's the weekend," he smiled as he offered his hand and she took it as though they were about to dance.

"Ah, so this is a secret?" she laughed as she put her arms around his shoulders and buried his face in his chest.

"Yeah, why not," he said and put his arms around her back.

"Why?" she asked pulling back.

"Oh, so now I can't spend time with you?" he asked with a "hurt" expression.

"Course you can! I was just wondering, never mind," she smiled as they began swaying back in forth, dancing to some imaginary music that soon became real courtesy of James's wand and Sinatra came on:

_So, a voice within me keeps repeating…you…you…you_

_Night and Day_

_You are the one _

_Only you, neath the moonlight or under the sun_

_Whether near to me or far, no matter darling where you are_

_I think of you, night and day_

The song spoke volumes but James wouldn't let the romance just be wasted by singing so he began nibbling on her ear making her smile.

"James," she said in a less then amused voice.

He pulled back worried, "what's wrong?" He saw the problem, all the veins in her arm had popped out as she went into spasm. Her head was flexed as though it was about to explode as the blood cells protruded dangerously from her arm. "Fuck," James said looking at her hand. Soon it dropped and was just going into a full blown spas attack.

"James," she said again terrified, "take me to St. Mungos," she said knowing for a fact that he didn't exactly know what to do. In record breaking time they had a portkey and disappeared. With much yelling on James's part, Lily was being looked over by a Healer, her hand was still frozen and it looked like a claw.

"What's wrong with my arm?" she whispered tearfully looking at it.

"As I understand it Mrs. Potter, you have a brain tumor?" he asked.

She nodded still looking at her arm.

"This one of the effects of cancer," he said, "there is really nothing we can do. This is just a warning sign that the tumor is growing."

"IT'S WHAT?" James yelled.

"James," she said looking at him and he rushed over to her side and put his arm around her shoulders kissing her head.

"What do we do?" James asked the Healer.

"Start Chemotherapy sooner then planned," he answered.

"Yey," Lily said sarcastically earning a surprised expression from the two men. "When do I start?"

The Healer looked at her sympathetically, more then likely thinking "so young!" That's what James was thinking anyway.

Three months later it was April and Lily could be found sleeping in one of St. Mungos wards, eyes closed shut, her skin no longer tanned but frail and white, her hands on her stomach and she looked so tired James wanted to scream when he walked inside the room. Tears immediately formed in his eyes but he forcefully held them back from falling, he trudged on to her side putting the vase full of roses on her bedside. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead tenderly, causing her eyes to slowly flutter open and see him.

"Hey," he whispered sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hey," she said tiredly looking into his eyes. It killed him, they were deadened.

"Harry's downstairs with Remus and Bill right now, he'll be up in a second," he told her. School had been out early that year because Voldermort had gone into a rampage of killing so the school had no choice but shut down. And Remus and Bill had been tow of the innumerable victims of the attacks. Thankfully no one close to the Potters had died.

"Good," she smiled dimly nodding, "how is Remus?"

"He's still not waking up…but the Healers say he'll be ok."

She scoffed, "can you believe this? I fuckin' lie here while my friends and family fight the war I was meant to fight."

"No one blames you Lils," he said stroking her cheek, "everyone's just praying that you get better in time to kick some Death Eater ass. Sirius is especially ecstatic about that," he laughed.

"Where is he? I haven't seen him in such a long time," she said frowning.

"He was sent on this mission a few days ago, he came back an hour ago," he said gravely.

"He's ok right?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah!" James said quickly.

"Ok, good," she said closing her eyes. "Do you know how much I hate this?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded sadly. He knew exactly how much she hated being in the hospital, how much she hated being sick. His Lily had never been the type to sit around and wait, she was a go getter, as it were. She couldn't stand in one spot for one second and let life pass by, but know she was confined to bed. And any attempt to stand on her own failed miserably causing her to cry her eyes out. The worst part was her hair, stupid chemo had demanded her to shave off all her beautiful, flowing red hair and replace it with a flowery cloth thingy mabober consideration of Hermione. It was tied around her head, concealing the skull from view, but you could still tell. But in James's eyes, she was always going to be beautiful.

There was a nock at the door and Harry quietly entered. She couldn't believe how much he'd changed since the first day he'd met her. It seemed so long ago….

_Flashback to 1st day of Hogwarts._

She could still feel the annoying butterflies zooming around in her stomach as she took her seat at the Staff table in the Great Hall. She had never dreamed of the day when she would return to Hogwarts, let alone come face-to-face with Harry. Her eyes were zooming around the crowd of students, soaking wet thanks to the rain, entering the Hall in hordes of loud crowds. Either she was getting old or there were way too many kids. She remembered her eye site being better then a hawks, she should be able to catch her son in the crowd! He was her son after all.

"Don't worry Lily, he's right there," Dumbledore whispered to her and pointed to a black head in the midst of four red heads.

She laughed in amusement to see that his hair was exactly like James's hair, untidy. And he hadn't changed one bit since she last saw him, he was the exact replica of her husband. "Oh my God," she whispered looking at him as he sat at the tip of the long table, close to the tables. She caught his eye and smiled delightfully. He returned the smile.

After the sorting, Dumbledore arose to give his usual start of term speech about lists on Filtch's office door, the emphasis on the word _forbidden _in the name, the forbidden forest. Finally, the moment of truth as it were, came. The introduction of the years new DADA teacher. "Please, ladies and gentleman," she heard the wise wizard say cheerfully, "help me welcome professor Delilah Caviezel as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

The room exploded with cat calls and clapping as she stood up, smiling shyly and waving lamely. She sat back down and looked across the table at Snape, what she wouldn't give to see James's face when he saw him. Ooh…that wouldn't be good, eh, what am I saying? She was praying for the moment!

AN: Hehe, ok, what did you think? The flashback and stuff…yeah, I had to move forward for a long period of time cuz my brain was tweaking out hehe. Hope you enjoyed it! Review pweez! And please, recommend my story because I'm not getting any readers tears Today's my b-day, c'mon! Post! That's my b-day present from ya'll, hehe.


	16. Ch 16 Good Bye

Spoiler: Don't own these people.

AN: this is kinda woe so COMMENT!

Ch. 16 Good bye

_The room exploded with cat calls and clapping as she stood up, smiling shyly and waving lamely. She sat back down and looked across the table at Snape, what she wouldn't give to see James's face when he saw him. Ooh…that wouldn't be good, eh, what am I saying? She was praying for the moment!_

Lily was still in the hospital the colorful cloth still around her head. She was unbelievably exhausted and spiritless. In other words, she had hit rock bottom. Remus was still in pretty bad shape in the room across the hall from her and because of the stupid Healers she couldn't go and visit. They said that seeing him would put too much strain on her nerves, and James was the first person in the group of people recommending her to stay away. But she wanted to see exactly what was making her son and husband tear up every time.

"You awake mum?" she heard ask as the door cracked open slightly.

She turned her gaze from the window and looked at Harry's head, "yeah," she smiled and gestured for him to come into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked politely sitting on the uncomfortable chair next to her bed.

"Terrible," she smiled, "I'm fine sweetie. How are you holdin' up?"

"Ok," he answered wearily.

She scoffed, "no your not, the wars having the same exact effect on you as it did your father," she told him, "there's no wrong with what your feeling. It's called fear and concern sweetie."

He smiled, "I'm just scared of losing you and dad again."

"I know you are sweetheart," she said sympathetically relating to his pain, "as much as I hate to say this, but I guess I have to. If anything should happen to me, I want you to know for sure that your father will be there every step of the way."

"Nothing will happen to you ma," he said less the reassuringly.

She smiled sadly as tears formed, "we both know that's a little too naïve to believe," she said. It was quite obvious that the chemo wasn't working, and the tumor was increasing rapidly shutting off some of her vital organs and causing her limbs to go in painful spasms. Though no one dared admit, Lily was slowly wasting away to a horrible disease. James had declared in a confidential conversation with Sirius that he would rather bite a flying bullet rather then admit that Lily was dying. That seemed to be the case for everyone since creating the image of her getting better was easier then actually seeing the reality in front of them.

"I love you mom," he said throwing his arms around her and embracing her, crying shamelessly in his mother's caring arms.

"I love you too Harry," she assured him, "I love you so much!"

James stood in the falling rain and you could be rest assured that if a bolt of lightning struck him, he wouldn't notice. He looked so frail and numb as he stood there. There were no words to describe how much he was feeling, only Sirius had a inkling but for the time being he was shut out. James looked so deadened it worried his friends and son to no end. Life wasn't working out at all, and right now it was on a constant downhill spiral. His eyes that were once so immature and jovial were now filled with vengeance, anger and sadness beyond tears. Which was exactly why he wasn't crying, he had cried beyond comprehension and tears didn't seem to be able to form in his eyes. His entire system had shut down. (AN: Anyone care to venture a guess about what happened before reading on…?)

Harry however, was having no trouble crying whatsoever. He stood held tightly sandwiched between Hermione and Ron's grip as he cried on his girlfriends shoulder. He hadn't had the chance to grieve the first time, he seized this opportunity to let out all the horrors of the last few months since the attack during Christmas.

"C'mon Prongs, let's get you home," Remus whispered seeing as how Sirius had completely lost his voice, but made his presence known to his best friend by squeezing his arm. "You'll catch a cold out here, let's get you home," Remus repeated with blood shot eyes.

But James didn't respond, just stared at the freshly dug patch of dirt where his life lay six feet below.

"C'mon James," Sirius whispered inaudibly in his ear.

"I'm not going anywhere," James answered looking into his best friends eyes. Remus had been hoping that the two grieving friends would open up to each other. He had never been as close to James as Sirius had been, and it was times like these that he didn't envy the bond they shared.

"You can't stand out here forever Prongs," Sirius said putting an arm through his brothers and made to escort him back to the car but he didn't budge.

"I can if I want to Sirius," he said.

"Oh come on," Sirius said trying to somehow lighten up the gloomy mood. He knew it was useless but Sirius never gave up, "remember what you told me at Piper's funeral? There are still people here that need you…remember?"

James scoffed, "I didn't know what you were going through, I was blind…now I can see…" he gulped.

"Look, I know exactly what your going through James, but you can't spend the rest of your life standing here, planning an out of reach vengeance against cancer!"

"Then what can I do Sirius?" he asked looking back into Sirius's warm and extremely caring eyes, "I can't comfort my son when I myself can't even comprehend what's happened!"

Suppressing the shock that was about to take over, he didn't think James would be capable of speaking in sentences that made sense. He remembered distinctly that he didn't make any sense during Piper and Roses's funeral.

"I'm not gonna go to him and tell that everything's gonna be ok because it's not!" James whispered dangerously, he looked over to where Harry was. His head was resting on Hermione's shoulder while Ron put his head on his shoulder from behind him, rubbing his best friends back comfortingly. "He's in pain, I'm in pain. Those two factors added won't make any sense, I'll end up making it worst."

"No you wont," Sirius said calmly, his voice still cracking slightly.

"All I want to do is drown in Fire Whiskey," he said kneeling in front of the grave and closing his eyes tightly.

"I'll join you, c'mon, we can go to my apartment," Sirius said offering his hand after sniffing.

Remus looked at him, shocked, "you're gonna let him drink? Like this? You're crazy!"

"Hey, booze have a tendency of making you forget."

"Only to remember what happened after sobering up!" Remus hissed.

"Leave it too me Remus, you can't reason with him now," Sirius said. He put a shoulder on James's shoulder, "c'mon, Molly can take the kids home," he whispered.

James stood up and hugged his best friend and looked at the grave over Sirius's shoulder:

_Lillian Lois Potter_

_May 5, 19 71-September, 11, 2005 ((AN: Don't know why I chose this date)_

_She will be missed massively_

_A light burned out on September 11_

"Oh Lily," James moaned and cried such a painful cry that the world heard it. It was the cry of pain heard around the world, and for a second, the earth stood still. "Oh God!" he cried into Sirius's arms.

"Let it out," whispered Sirius holding a firm grip around him, "I'm here for you."

"Why did it have to be her Sirius? Why?" James whispered.

As the tears subsided, James was led to the car followed by Sirius as Remus went over to Molly Weasley, "Sirius is gonna try a new method of pain killers," he said, "I was wondering if Harry could stay with you for just one night…"

"Of course!" Molly said.

"Thanks."

He stared back at Lily's grave, what he wouldn't give to have her alive. She would know exactly what to do. She always did. Stupid cancer.

Hehe...what do you think?

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! Lol, and thanks for the birthday wishes and stuff.


	17. Ch 17 The Day After Two Days Ago

Ch. 17 The Day After Two Days Ago

Spolier: Not mine.

_He stared back at Lily's grave, what he wouldn't give to have her alive. She would know exactly what to do. She always did. Stupid cancer. _

She was wearing a long, black dress with her red hair spread majestically on her shoulders. The necklace he'd given her for their first anniversary stood perfectly around her neck and her smile was in tact as she slowly walked towards him, with a soft smile as the sea crashed on the shores of what looked like Monte Carlo. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing black pants that were pulled up with no shoes, and he was wearing a shirt that was open. He looked up and saw her standing in front of him.

She held out her hands for him, and he took them smiling with disbelief. "Hi," she whispered as another wave crashed.

"Hi," he said stiffly looking at her in disbelief.

She put his arms around her waist and walked drew closer to his body, looking straight into his eyes. He stared back with an amused smile, thinking that what had happened before had just been a nightmare. For a moment he thought he would wake up and find a baby Harry sleeping on his chest in the living room of Godrics Hollow.

All thoughts disappeared as her lips touched his and she slowly began to move her lips, sucking in his own. She pulled back and lightly traced his jaw line with the tip of her finger.

"James," she said in a voice that was not hers, "James? Wake up buddy."  
Sirius stood over James's sleeping body on the couch and shook him gently, well, he shook him. "James," he said. He didn't want to wake up his best friend, but he was crying in his dream and that was not good. Tears rolled down James cheek as his eyes flickered open and he looked bewildered for a second.

"Fuck," he whispered and closed his eyes again, putting his hand over his eyes and blocked the face of a concerned looking Sirius.

"You alright?" Sirius asked from the other side of the couch.

"Perfect," he said sarcastically.

Sirius drew in a deep breath and looked anxiously at his best friend, "you could use some food, you've been asleep for sixteen hours."

James sat up causing Sirius to gracefully avoid a collision between their heads. "What day is it?"

"September 13," Sirius answered slowly.

"2005 right?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Yeah," he said.

"Where's Harry?"

"With the Weasley's, he's coming back today, in an hour in fact," he told James.

"Good," he breathed, "good."

"Yeah," Sirius said for the first time being at a lose for words. He had always found words to comfort James, even when all hell was breaking loose. But this type of hell, that was so familiar to him, was something he couldn't touch. He knew the stabbing pain and the emptiness inside after his own wife died. And he knew for a fact that no words would ever fill the void. Time would heal the wounds, though it would surely take a while. They would heal slowly and painfully, now and then someone unknowingly put salt on the wounds. And they would become raw, and the pain would be so excruciating. The rode to recovery was a labyrinth for everyone who went through it. I couldn't give him hints before he went into the maze because they were useless. "C'mon, let's eat," he said tapping James on the shoulder, "and clean up a bit, you don't want your son to see you look like shit now do you?"

James tried to laugh but it was no use, it came out as a grunt that made both of them frown, "lets go," he said and stood up, being supported by Sirius's ready arm. They went into the kitchen of the house in California. Sirius had thought it best if they get out of London for the time, until James had settled and was less fragile. The kitchen was spotless and looked like the kitchen of a caring mother who would rather cook for her family rather then take the easy route and buy fast food. Opening the fridge, Sirius got out some unbaked burger patties and cooked them fast with his wand.

"Thanks," smiled James sadly as a burger floated towards him as he sat on the counter.

"Anytime," Sirius assured him taking a huge bite out of his own bun.

"So uh…yeah," James breathed slowly, "what's been going on lately?"

"Dumbledore sent an owl yesterday, said that Malfoy's under arrest," Sirius said cautiously.

"Good," was James's whisper of a response.

"And the ministry's going to overthrow Fudge."

"Good."

"Remus moved into my apartment too, thought we'd conserve for once."

"Good."

"Hey, James? I'm not wearing any pants."

"Good."

"You're scaring me!" Sirius yelled slapping James on the head to shake him out of the type of fit.

"Sorry," he said rubbing the side of his head, throwing his already messy hair into a frenzy of frizz.

"Yeah," breathed Sirius.

"Fun eh?" asked James slowly after about ten minutes of murderous silence between the two, "you and I, there's actually tension here."

"Yeah," Sirius said nervously scratching the back o his head, messing up his ponytail, "never thought I'd see the day."

"Just goes to prove that nothing is impossible," James said looking disgustedly at his sandwich, like he expected a cockroach to come crawling out any second.

"However unfortunate that may be right?" Sirius said studying James's expression thoroughly.

"Yeah," he said, and like a bad child who refused to eat his vegetables, he pushed the plate away from him and stood up, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Alright mate," smiled Sirius and watched James walk up the stairs of the kitchen upstairs towards the bedrooms. He remembered how painful it had been for him when Piper and Rose had been killed, he couldn't go into his house for about a year. He considered how brave James had been in coming back to a house where he had lived with her for 15 years, among all those other ones he had in places people would give an eye to see! But he had returned to the place his deceased wife had called home for a decade, where they surely had spent nights crying themselves to sleep because they missed their son. He came back to the exact place where his wife had called her home, who had spent Saturday mornings cleaning and spent thousands of dollars decorating and putting food in the fridge.

James could've chose one of the mansions in England or Finland or Monte Carlo to stay in, places his wife had only spent a night and hadn't put her mark on it. But he had chosen the most mediocre place, the place where his laid-back wife and loved and had put her mark on every known inch of the house. They might've had a fight or had a hard day at work or whatever, and the one that had been upset had stood in the mantelpiece, facing the blazing fire or ashes that hadn't been on since winter, and didn't dare look at their life-partner. Then the comforter would come from behind the comfortee and put their arms around their spouse, ask what was wrong, tell them they were sorry for whatever they had done. And the one that was upset would turn around to reveal eyes either bloodshot from tears or blazing with anger and would spill their heart out. The other one would listen attentively, taking in every word, every emotion, every little detail of the confessional. They would look worn when they were finished, ready to fall. But the other one, the comforter, the listener, would put their hands on the one that needed comfort and they would put their lips on theirs after telling them that whatever had happened more then likely didn't matter, or would remind them that one day they would have Harry back, and they could lead a normal life once more with their precious son.

A knock on the door took Sirius away from his train of thought and no one except him could realize how happy he felt he had missed the train because tears were welling up in his eyes. His chest felt tight, never a good sign. He got up from his stool, taking his time to go to the door so he could run his sleeve over his damp eyes. He unlocked the front door, "Harry!" he exclaimed pasting on the quickest, most realistic smile mixed with surprise he could muster. No need to say that both attempts failed.

"Hey Sirius," Harry said weakly.

"Hey Arthur," Sirius said stepping out of the way so that Arthur Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Molly Weasley could enter.

"How's he holding up?" Molly asked taking off her overcoat.

Sirius nodded looking straight at Harry, "better then anyone, including him, expected him. He's a brave man."

Harry bit his bottom lip as he looked back at Sirius, "but is he ok?"

"He's holdin' up," Sirius said truthfully this time.

Harry rolled his eyes in knowing. His dad was going through the same thing, they had to figure out a way to face the hell together. James had been right, they couldn't exactly help each other. And however much Harry wanted to hear comforting words from James's mouth, those naïve words that were said in movies and had such profound effects. He knew they were bull shit in real life. They meant absolutely nil. Lily was really gone forever, and there was nothing anybody could do except hit the ground running again. But they were still falling so.

"Where is he?" Harry asked wanting to see those blue eyes again, the eyes he knew were dim now.

"Shower," Sirius said shortly, "c'mon, I'll make us some tea," he said and lead the small flotilla towards the kitchen where he flicked his wand and tea appeared.

Harry looked around the house, his first time there. His future home. "Can I get a tour of the house?" he asked looking at his godfather.

"Sure, c'mon," he said and excused himself from the others. "Well, as you can tell, this is the living room," said Sirius as they walked into the room. There was plasma TV, a fireplace with a huge mantel littered with pictures that mostly were of Harry as a baby, friends meaning Marauders and friends, and of course, the couple's wedding. He was then showed the garage, a special room where all magical potions, books or anything involving the secret world were placed. The dining room where formal occasions were held and then upstairs. They walked into James and Lily's bedroom to hear the splashing of water coming from the bathroom. The room hadn't been touched, James hadn't slept in his bed.

"Has dad gotten any sleep?" Harry asked rushing away from the room, it smelled of the same perfume his mom wore, had worn anyway.

"Yeah, on the couch," Sirius said leading Harry to what would be his bedroom.

"That must've been nice," Harry murmured having declared the couch pretty uncomfortable for long time sleep.

"He was out for a day," Sirius said opening the door of Harry's door.

"You're kidding," said Harry looking at his godfather, then he looked through the door at the room, "you're kidding," he repeated.

"Welcome to your new room," Sirius said walking in since Harry was rooted to the ground.

"This can't be mine," he whispered walking into the room. It was loaded with Quiddich posters, a huge bed with blue sheets, blue walls, and equipped with a stereo and TV that seemed to have a built in DVD, VHS player.

"But it is," came a familiar voice from behind them.

They both turned towards the door, somewhat startled and saw James, wearing a t-shirt and a towel around his waist leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face. His hair was wet and around his shoulders, he still hadn't cut it.

"Dad," Harry whispered breathlessly. He hadn't prepared for the first meeting since the funeral, but this wasn't at all how he had planned it. Harry had thought he would flash his dad his winning smile, and hug him and say something productive. He hadn't planned on staring at the site of his world-weary father.

"How are you?" James asked standing straight.

"Ok," Harry said quietly, "you?"

James nodded, preferring to not answer his son. A nod was more fitting then a word, he couldn't find a freaking word.

Harry walked to his father and put his arm around him, James was more then happy to return the love, as it were. "Oh dad," he whispered into James's shoulder.

"We'll make it Harry, I promise," James whispered finding his voice again, "the world hasn't heard the last of James and Harry Potter. It won't for a long time to come. We'll go on, live our lives. We'll fight back ok?"

Harry nodded.

An: WOW! I didn't know i was going to have such a response from the last chapter! I had to because the writer in me wanted and needed the impact. And sadly it was inevitable, pardon my spelling errors. The chapter is a little rushed, though it took a while to post. I was just winging it and stuffs been happening in my life i prefer not to face. But thank you for reviewing. I hate to be a self-promoter but i seriously would recommend two of my other stories, _Forever is Forever _about Sirius and _Thick and Thin_ about the Marauders.

On to the reviewers:

**hpjsr**: The chapter isn't cut, I did it like that. I really am sorry that i made you hate the story, lol, hope this chapter sorta makes you feel better about me.

**queen-of-monkey-magic**: Shock is the worst part of cancer, I should know, lol. But yeah, i was hoping for the impact of the chapter.

**Liliana**: I'll try and come up with something for you, k? Hehe.

**Neurotica: **I'm sorry! I had to! I was suffocating! Lol. The James i created is strong, he'll pull through, i have faith in him.

**Chuckmuggins:** Oh pshh thanks, you make me feel bad now! But like Sinatra sang, that's life!

**Annie: **Here you go! Lol, u asked for another chapter!

**orlin: **I feel bad for James too.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!


	18. Ch 18 Boulevard of Shattered Hearts

_Spoiler: If I owned Harry, let's just say I wouldn't be sitting here._

_AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!_

_"We'll make it Harry, I promise," James whispered finding his voice again, "the world hasn't heard the last of James and Harry Potter. It won't for a long time to come. We'll go on, live our lives. We'll fight back ok?"_

_Harry nodded._

That night Mrs. Weasley kindly made dinner for the "family" since Sirius and James weren't exactly good cooks. Unless you wanted your kitchen to be blown into pieces, then the two were the perfect cooks. No one uttered a word during dinner, no one wanted to say anything in fear it would trigger a memory for James and Harry.

Harry had known Lily for a few months only, it was James that was going through the hell. It was him that had lost his everything to that evil disease. It was the 36-year-old that had been so intimately close to Lily. Yes, Harry was miserable as well having lost his mother again. But a father could always become both parents, but nothing could replace a wife. Nothing could replace the wife that had been Lily.

There wasn't anyone in the room who didn't notice him picking at his food like a spoiled child refusing to eat his vegetables. No one cooked like Lily, no one knew the secret ingredient she would use in every food and make it taste so mouth-watering. Food had lost its charm, like everything else in James's new life.

"Dad," he heard Harry's soft voice as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "eat something," he said.

James looked at his son's concerned eyes, pain searing through his. Fine, his son looked exactly like him. The resemblance was uncanny. But did his eyes really have to be Xerox copies. It killed him! "I'm not hungry Harry," James said quietly with a faint smile.

"C'mon James, eat something," Arthur said kindly from across the table.

"I appreciate all the concern guys," he said standing up, "but I just want to go for a walk."

"Can I come with you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," James said with a weak smile.

They excused themselves from the dinner table, thanking Molly profusely and walked outside, grabbing their coats first. James's was a gray hooded sweatshirt, while his son wore a blue sports jacket he had gotten for Christmas. They walked towards the CSU (California State University) of Stanislaus, the county Turlock was in. The town housed maybe 20,000 people, it was relatively small and peaceful. It was town someone might chose after a terrible ordeal, or to just escape the life of a city they may have lived in previously. James had stumbled upon the small town by accident, after having accidentally Apparated there once when he had been a teen. The peacefulness had stuck on his mind, so when he and Lily were in Malta, hiding out two weeks after their staged death, he had remembered it and suggested the town. They hadn't wasted any time moving in.

"Lily and I used to come here all the time," James said thoughtfully looking at the numerous ponds and man-made ponds filled with ducks in the University, the ideal place to go for a walk. "She always had a thing about being fit, always thought she was fat," he chuckled half-heartedly. "She fed half of these ducks," he said.

Harry smiled, almost seeing his mom feeding the little ducklings during summer, with her arm through James's as they walked. She would laugh as James surely said something stupid to hear that unique laugh of hers. It saddened him to know that not only would his dad never get a chance to take her out for a walk again, but he would never have that privilege.

"She had a thing for being outdoors," James said, a small smile on his lips as his eyes went to a distant place, Harry was more then happy to accompany his father for a trip down memory lane. "Loved picnics," he smiled, "we used to have a dog a few years back, used to take him jogging every morning."

Harry smiled, practically hearing his moms footsteps on the ground as she jogged down the cement walkway he and his dad were walking on.

"She even wanted us to have our wedding outside," James chuckled, "but she wanted a traditional wedding too. So we went for the traditional wedding."

"What was it like?" Harry asked as they sat down on a bench by the water, well, James sat on the table rather then the bench.

He smiled, "Sirius and Remus had taken me out, a privet bachelor party, Peter couldn't make it…" he laughed after a thoughtful second after Peter, "the two got me drunk, I remember the morning of the wedding I woke up with Sirius's feet on my stomach….

_Flashback, May 16, 1987 ((AN: For those who are confused, I went by my dating…it's modern times, as it were))_

20-year-old James Potter woke up, his messy hair in his face. He felt something on his stomach, looking down his saw they were his best friend's legs, half of Sirius was on the couch, the other on the table. Remus was passed out by the fireplace. James tried to raise his head but saw that it was impossible, he grunted as a wave of some sort struck him, "son of a…" he grumbled.

The movement had caused him to move his stomach, knocking off Sirius's feet, "what the hell Prongs?" he yelled as his feet swung over his head, making it impossible for him to sit up having rolled up into an odd ball.

"Shh!" Remus hissed in his sleep, "I'm sleeping!" he said softly.

"Idiot," grumbled Sirius having finally been able to sit up, holding his head.

"You're calling the guy that scored the highest marks in Hogwarts history an idiot?" James asked rubbing his head, trying desperately to see past the red circles.

"He's a drunk now, not a student," Sirius pointed out focusing on a spot on the floor, praying that the world would stop turning so fast.

"Right you are Padfoot," James said sitting up with a few grunts.

"Isn't today something important?" Remus asked having woken up.

"No clue," James said, trying to get rid of the tennis ball at the back of his throat.

"I feel like we should be doing something important," Sirius said, "did someone paint like a coat of fuzz on my tongue or something'?" he asked making odd faces as he stuck out his tongue, running it under his teeth.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" they heard someone yell as the front door of James's flat busted open.

"Hi baby," he smiled broadly.

"Don't you 'hi baby' me!" she said, coming towards the couch, her hands on her hips so it gave her authority and accented her pregnant belly.

"What did I do Pipe?" he asked attempting and failing at standing up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled, "LOOK AT YOU!"

"So? This isn't the first time we got carried away," James pointed out to his best friend's wife.

She looked at the three of them, James sitting on the couch, his eyes out of focus, Remus flat on his back on the floor and Sirius looking like a baby attempting to stand up for the first time. Piper Black burst out laughing, holding her belly as she did so, "you don't remember!" she laughed between screams of laughter.

"Right now, I'm willing to give a million Gallions to anyone who can tell me what my name is," Sirius said.

"I think it might be Sirius Black," Remus said.

Piper laughed harder, always having enjoyed seeing Remus drunk because he was so uncharacteristic of the strict and logical werewolf. "What am I forgetting Pipe?" James asked almost desperately.

"You're wedding," she said simply, studying his face, hoping, anticipating his expression.

The expression was priceless, something so rare and so extremely hilarious. His face fell with shock, his wedding, he's getting married. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" he said standing up, and toppled back down on the couch, "oh shit, oh fuck I forgot!"

"We know love," Piper said, "ooh James stop," she said in between fits of laughter, holding her belly, "my bladders vulnerable," she laughed.

James looked at Sirius whose eyes were as big as saucers, but was staring at his wife laughing as a smile broke lose on his face. "What do we do Piper?" Remus asked, not having moved one inch.

"Get rid of your hangovers, instead of taking a regular shower, use a charm, get into your tuxes and haul ass to the church," she said.

They immediately followed her orders. And since none of them had ever been good at casting sobering spells, Piper, being powerful, easily cast the charm on all three with one curse.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm gonna go to Lily's ok?" asked Piper as they began to get ready.

"Alright baby," he said and smiled at her, kissing her lips sweetly, then lowered his head and kissed her stomach.

It was about 4 in the afternoon and James stood at the alter with his heart in his throat. No word nor emotion could ever describe the happiness he felt when he anticipated her walking down the aisle. She hadn't let him see her dress, it was a rule in the Muggle world. But the Magical world gave it an extra kick. If James even came within a yard of the dress, the curse would go off and his face would turn hot pink, the brides-made dresses color. He twisted his fingers in his hand, almost yanking them off with anticipation as people began to file into the beautiful Cathedral. Sirius was his best man if that wasn't obvious, and Remus was the usher. James and Lily decided the less the cuter as apposed to the more the merrier and Peter had said he would have to leave the ceremony early on a count of his ailing mother.

Then he saw her, a glimpse of her anyway, at the far end of the church where the entrance was. Katherine, Remus's partner and one of Lily's best friends, stood at the door wearing the beautiful hot pink gown the three had chosen with the flower on the breast. The pianist began to play the beautiful Mozart symphony single-handedly as she began to make her way down the aisle. Her eyes locked into her fiancé's eyes.

James and Sirius's gaze quickly turned to Remus who had the most glazed over look on his face. "You're next Moony," Sirius whispered not knowing the horrors afoot.

He looked at the two grinning faces of his best friends and blushed. They were basically going by age order, Sirius was the oldest and first to tie the not in his abrupt way, James the second oldest and was getting married five months after Sirius. Which was odd because that was their age difference.

Next came the beautiful Piper, everyone "awed" at the site of the glowing mother-to-be and some, like Dumbledore, turned to look at Sirius who had adopted the glazed over expression of Remus. Her belly stood out distinctively, her hands holding the white lily's rested on her stomach and her hair was majestically spread on her shoulders.

"Hi kids," she whispered as she bowed in front of the crucifix.

The three boys…er, men, smiled at her. Since they had known Piper, which was back First Year at Hogwarts, and for Sirius, since he was born, she called them kids. James's adorable 3-year-old niece, Mary-Beth, came after the ring barer, with the basket of flower peddles on her arm as she almost ceremoniously and meticulously dropped a handful of flowers on the runway created by the red carpet. She waved at her uncle James, he waved back with a wink. His gaze quickly turned to the doorway, _stupid sunlight_, he thought. It reflected off of her so he couldn't see anything except a white outline and his father-in-laws black suit.

The piano started playing Lily's favorite Mozart symphony. His heart caught in his throat as his father-in-law, Paul Evens, cut the band that blocked their entryway. They slowly began to walk down, he could see her face, her gleaming eye, and that beautiful, big smile on her lips. Her dress to all his air out. It was so simple it was crazy and caught Lily's tasted in clothing to a quip. It had a white ribbon around her back starting at the bottom of her breast where it turned into a bow, with the ends flowing free. The sleeves hung loosely around her shoulders, embroidered with white roses making a V. She looked so beautiful. Her hair wasn't put up, but was around her shoulders with little waves and the necklace he'd bought her for the first anniversary hung elegantly on her neck.

He smiled at her, she wiggled her eyebrows playfully as they approached, her arm through her fathers as she stared happily at him. They came to an abrupt stop on the photographers orders, he took a photo of father and daughter and stepped aside. James nervously came forward to meet her.

Paul looked kindly at his son-in-law, holding his daughters hand in his, "take care of her James," he said putting their hands together.

James stared into Lily's gleaming emeralds, "I'd rather die then see something happen to her," he promised.

"Good," Paul said smiling and took his seat next to his wife as James took over the job of taking her to their spot in front of the beaming, young priest.

"Hi baby," she whispered.

"How ya holdin' up?" he asked.

"Better then you," she smiled as they halted in front of the priest.

James looked at her and smiled. They priest practically skipped half of the formality's and jumped to the good part, "James Matthias Potter, do you take Lillian Lois Evens do be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold till death you part?"

"You bet I do," he sad sweetly.

She stared right back at him.

"And do you, Lillian Lois Evens take James Matthias Potter as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold till death do you part?" he asked no knowing how truthful those words really were. No one ever realized the full capacity of those words.

"I do," she said rubbing his hand with her thumb as they faced each other.

"And so, with the power invested in me by the Catholic Church of England, and the Magical Ministry of England, I pronounce you man, and wife," he smiled looking at the two, "James, you may kiss your….bride," he hadn't finished his sentence before James went for her lips. She cupped his cheek in her hand as he kissed her, the church filling with whoo's and cat-calls started by Sirius and Remus with the female Marauders that were Katherine and Piper. The two broke their kiss laughing, gitty with excitement.

They walked down the aisle, practically running. Feeling invincible. Feeling strong like nothing could ever break them apart.

_End Flashback, Modern day_

As James finished remising that beautiful day, Harry had the softest smile as he stared into the lake in front of him. So that's how it had begun, how he had come to be. How one of the greatest love stories ever told began.

James looked down at his hands, tears in his eyes, they'd be invincible. "I took her to the mansion in Monte Carlo for the honeymoon," he smiled, "we stayed there for a week…the war began two days after we got back…."

_Flashback May 17...New Potter Residence_

It was three in the morning and the Marauders and the new Potters were in Lily's flat, which would become their home for a while until their house in Godrics Hollow was finished. No one had had the energy to come there afterwards except, Sirius, Piper, Katherine, Remus, and James and Lily. The dancing and the fun had been so intense and energy-demanding, energy only the Marauder's had. The "kids" were saying bon voyage to the new couple.

"Have fun man," Sirius said looking at James with and evil smirk, the bottom of his fisted hand banging against his palm.

Everyone looked at him and Lily gave him a scolding look though she was about to burst laughing, "how do you put up with him?" she asked Piper who was standing next to her.

"Hey! It was your husband that put the lizard in his alligator bag!" laughed Piper, her belly shaking jovially.

"Well," Lily looked at Katherine thoughtfully, "when you get married, we'll give you pointers on how to survive a Marauder."

Katherine smiled putting her arm through Remus's , "thank you!" she smiled.

"No problem!" smiled Lily.

"Babe, we should get going," James said yawning.

"Alright, bye kids," she said.

Everyone yelled bye, "wait! Sirius," James said approaching him for a more intimate conversation, "the Voldermort dick is out there slaughtering anyone who gets in his way, please, just please promise you'll look out for yourself."

Sirius looked at his friend earnestly, "don't worry about us Prongs, we'll hold our end up…" the two started laughing at the perverted joke ((AN: Hopefully you guys got what Sirius was doing with the hand and the fist and end up)).

_End Flashback_

James laughed bitterly at the memory. "You mean, Voldermort wasn't powerful when you and mum got married?" Harry asked.

"No, he was just this big bully, the Aurors only dealt with him," he said quietly, "apparently Peter helped him to power. He'd been with Voldermort since day one."

"And you guys didn't suspect anything?" Harry asked.

"Naw, how could we?" he asked picking up a dry piece of grass that had blown onto the table top, "I mean…it was Peter. Piper never liked him, said he was too squierly to be any good and she didn't trust him. Sirius and I were never paranoid about Peter, we thought there was no one more faithful then that little shit…sorry."

"It's ok," he said knowing that James meant his language.

His father sighed heavily, "it seems so far away…Piper, Rose, Kat."

"Kat?" Harry asked.

"Remus's fiancé, Katherine," he answered.

"What happened to her?"

James looked at his hands again, "she was a spy for the Order, pretended to be one of the werewolves that converted to Voldermort. He eventually killed her."

"Oh my God," Harry gasped before he could stop himself.

"Yeah," he said, "we were way in over our heads when we joined Dumbledore," he sighed recalling the scene in the cemetery with Sirius on the day of his wife and daughter's funeral, the truth he had said in his numbness. The bravery her death had brought him, he knew that bravery now. It was just numbness, not gallantness. "Dumbledore knew the seven of us were faithful, we grew up under his eyes. He knew us. So when he organized the Order, he gave us the most intimate assignments, the most crucial, secretive information was given to us. So we were on the Most Wanted list of every Death Eater. Including Peters."

"How did you find out about him?" Harry asked quietly.

"When do you think?" James smiled looking at Harry who looked embarrassed, "we all have blonde moments son. That night, Dumbeldore immediately told us to haul ass and get to safety. He managed to sneak us in to talk to Sirius that night," James shifted his gaze to his hands again and seemed so uncomfortable. When he spoke, his voice was strained with anger and hatred and a fire that would never be put out, "his eyes were on fire that day…I've never seen him that angry. He was ready to really kill someone."

"Poor Sirius," Harry whispered inaudibly.

"That's what I said," he breathed, "Lily as torn," a lone tear streaked his cheek, "she wanted to keep you safe by hiding but wanted to end Sirius's pain. He wouldn't let her."

"Sounds like him."

James laughed, "when I say Sirius is my brother, I really mean it."

AN: Thank you all for reviewing. Means a lot. Could use more!

**queen-of-monkey-magic**: Poor Harry, i feel for him. I promise, next chapter, he'll laugh full-heartedly. Just for you, k?

**smurfinator**: Aww...i'm sorry i made u cry, but it's good to know i could suck out some emotions, jk. Thank you for the kind words, keep reading! And James is cute lool.

**orlin**: I hope it gets better too, lol. I loved the quote too. Something my own godfather told me when my dad died.

**Neurotica**: The dating goes by modern times or whatever. I aint going by the books dating. I hope u like this one!

**hpjsr**: i know you were kidding, don't worry!

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Please, please recommend because no one is reading these!


	19. Ch 19 And Then There Was LifeAgain

_Spoiler: Sorry, but i still don't own these people, except some of 'em, hehe. THose are just figmints of my imagination, hehe._

_AN: Read and Reivew Please! Thanks for whoever was daring enough to read this piece of work!_

Ch. 19 And then there was Life...again

_James laughed, "when I say Sirius is my brother, I really mean it."_

Father and son remained in the University, they didn't feel a great urge to go home because nothing big was happening. And if there was a battle or something, someone pop in and tell them. James was sitting next to his son, talking to him but doing it so absently. The wedding day had sparked new memories for him. Memories he hadn't thought about so a long time. The ones he went to only when his darling wasn't with him. And this was the mother of all occasions.

_Flashback Monte Carlo the night of the wedding_

"AH! JAMES!" Lily yelped as he picked her up, putting her over his shoulder. James, laughing, carried her through the threshold of the castle by the sea as she pounded on his back, screaming and asking for him to put her down.

"It's tradition darling," he said finally setting her down in the humungous hall.

"Tradition?" she yelled laughing, "you're supposed to kindly pick up the wife and go over the threshold in your own home love."

"Same shit," he said waving his hand, looking around the great hall.

"Master Potter!" a house-elf shrieked after they heard a pop.

"Hey Lala," smile James kindly, "I'd like you to meet my wife," he said proudly gesturing towards Lily.

"Hello," she said with a gentle smile.

"Mistress Potter, I am your servant!" Lala cried, bending so low that her floppy ears touched the ground.

"That won't be necessary," she said awkwardly.

"Ah, why don't you get the all the other elves and go to the mansion in England? A little vacation for a week or two," James said stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Yes master," Lala said obediently.

"My parent's will be expecting you guys," he said, "so hurry along now."

"Yes master," said Lala, bowing for the last time she disappeared.

Suddenly noise arose from somewhere in the house, as though golden bricks were being laid against each other. They were acoustic and tinkling. As suddenly as they had started, the noise stopped. "They're gone," James smiled satisfied, "it's just you and me now," he said looking at Lily with a dangerous hint of mischief in his eyes.

He began to slowly walk towards her, like a lion about to attack, she smiled and began backing away from him slowly, "James? What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"Collecting my bounty for wearing a suite without ripping it off," he said still walking towards her.

"You took the tie and coat off as soon as we got to the hall!" she said, "you're scaring me."

"I won't hurt you," he said, stopping and stared into her eyes.

"I know," she said and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I know you would never hurt me…intentionally."

"And unintentionally," he said and they began to kiss each other with such a crazy passion. He pulled back, breathless and an ever present smile on his lips, "that was good," he smiled, "where d'you learn that?" he asked licking his lips.

She giggled, "sorry, sort of reflex," she said, somewhat proud of herself for having bitten his lip.

"No! Don't apologize, it was good!" he laughed and kiss her again.

She laughed and backed away from him, "can't catch me Potter."

"Yes, I can Potter," James said and chased after her. Being too fast for her, he caught her in the living room from behind, "you're a Potter now."

She made a sound as though she'd just tasted the most delicious cake on earth, she arched her back so her butt rubbed against him from the back.

"I've taught you bad things," he said in a whisper as she started to rub against him.

"Oh yeah," she breathed, closing her eyes as he put his arms around her waist, she let her head fall back against his shoulder.

"Right here?" he asked as she guided his fingers down to the end of the short skirt.

"Right now," she whispered as he lifted the skirt.

"Ok," he said, his eyes opened and he looked around the grand living room in the house and saw all the portraits of his ancestor staring at him. The women looked disapproving and the men looked anxious, typical. "Sorry guys, you have to go," he said as Lily turned around, facing him, and began to suck at his neck.

They all grumbled but left the room, since he had the power to destroy their portraits. "Oh," he moaned as she continued sucking his neck. His hand traveled up between her legs, lifting up the skirt so he ran up against her bare inner thighs.

She moaned softly as his fingers reached her, he felt her tremble underneath him as his fingers slowly entered her. "James," she whispered in his ear, her arms around his neck.

_Modern Day_

James and Harry had been walking along side the man-made lakes of the University and had managed to walk quite the distance without speaking to one another. Both were greatly preoccupied by their own thoughts, possibly recollections of Lily.

"OY! JAMES!" they heard someone yelling after a whistle.

Reluctantly, James got himself out of the memory, he had just gotten Lily on the couch, "what's up Sirius?" he asked and began walking towards him.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley, they're here," he called, putting his hands on either side of his mouth for better projection.

Father and son looked at each other, "yey," Harry said sarcastically as they began walking back towards Sirius, then to their home.

"What the hell were you thinking about? I was calling you're name for an hour!" Sirius said as they walked back to the house.

James looked at him, tell him with his eyes what he'd been thinking about, "how did they get here anyway? How did they find out about…yeah…"

"Dumbledore," Sirius answered.

James putt his hands in the connecting pockets in front of his sweatshirt, "how?"

"Apparently Petunia was concerned about Lily's health…erm…she wrote Dumbledore…and yeah…" he said scratching his head.

"Dudley with them?" Harry asked, looking nauseous at the idea of seeing them again.

"The pig? Yeah," his godfather said, "I swear, the kids a goddamn whale!"

James chuckled, "he's just spoiled."

"Since when do you take the Dursley's side?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"No clue," he said as he opened the front door of his house. He walked into the familiar living room to see Dumbeldore standing off to the side, talking with Arthur and Bill, his son and Remus standing in front of Petunia, who had her face buried in her gloved hands. Dudley and Vernon stood to one side, in the corner and avoided every bit of eye contact with the twins and Ron who were trying to be civil.

"Petunia?" James asked awkwardly, the image of her crying creating another sense of reality, a pang of reality I should say. She hadn't seem to hear him since his throat was too dry for his vocals to talk, he cleared his throat, "Petunia?" he asked, this time actually making sound.

She looked up at him, tears and mascara making an odd portrait of sadness on her face, she walked towards him slowly, her pearls on, her hands gloved in tanned colored leather and her jacket wrapped tightly around her while her hair seemed perfect, "is it true? Lily died? In the hospital?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

James looked at his shoes, he swallowed and looked up again, "yeah," he answered softly, "she died last week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry, I was too wrapped up with…with _things_," he said unsurely.

She nodded, "oh James, I can't believe she's gone!" she cried and threw herself into his arms. She stuffed her face in his shoulder, the exact place Lily has designated for herself.

For a moment he didn't react, then slowly put his arms around her. Awkwardly at first, but then eased into her and held his sister-in-law. She came back to him, Lily. This women, however horrible she may be, had been a huge part of Lily's life. Lily had loved Petunia, had looked up to her older sister. Petunia had been a part of Lily once, and holding her gave James the feeling that Lily was in his arms, for just a millisecond.

Petunia gave a sob in his arms, "oh Lily," she whispered as her body quivered.

He squeezed her tighter, letting her know she wasn't the only one suffering. He looked at Remus over her shoulder, his friend stared back, transfixed. He looked as sad as James, and the werewolf that so many loved hadn't visited James since the funeral, since the full moon had been the night after. But he identified with James, shared his inexorable pain. The three true Marauders had seen their share of hell together, and finding true love and having it be taken away violently had become a specialty for them. James was a novice in the field of having someone ripped away from you, but Sirius and Remus would undoubtedly give him pointers and make it easier to survive. A single man with a son to raise.

James started to rub what he hoped to be soothing circled on his sister-in-laws back, hoping she would stop sobbing and writhing so violently, "it's ok Petunia," he whispered comfortingly, finding his voice nearly gone and cracking, "it's ok," he told her knowing fully well he was lying to her, "she's in a far better place, she's happier then we are, everything will be ok."

Unless it was a life and death situation, James Potter would rather die then lie unless it was to get out trouble during his Hogwarts years. But James avoided deception in any form, he preferred to just be honest about everything. He had wanted to get away from Harry for a few days for the soul reason to note lie to him, tell him that everything would be ok when everything had just gone to hell with her death. Life was going to be so different and difficult. For him, it would be like being born again, learning to walk and talk all over again. Learning to breathing without her, waking up in the morning to find her place next to him gone, her warmth would be gone. Life had been difficult with Voldermort (who had quieted down) but Lily had made it endurable, just bearable. But now, all hell had broken lose.

"Petunia," he whispered slowly, "it's ok."

"I never told her how much I loved her," she wept miserably.

This broke his heart into pieces, "she did," he assured her, he pulled back and looked at her, her eyes were nothing like Lily's, he thanked God. For once he saw how much older she was, how experienced she was. "She knew Petunia, you treated her like shit," this made her give a yelp, "but she knew you loved her," he smiled.

She gave him a weak smile.

"Lily…she looked up to you, thought you were the coolest person alive. She was different," he smiled, "she saw clear through everyone, knew their emotions…If you think she didn't know you loved her…you're so very wrong because she did know."

"She was so young," she whispered having calmed down a bit, not aware that everyone was looking at her and that Harry wouldn't even notice if a bolt of lightning hit him he was so shocked. Not just because his aunt was crying for his dead mother, but because she looked to James for comfort, and had thrown herself into his arms. It was a strange site, and he kept his own around tight around Hermione's waist.

"She was," he said, "but the good die young," he said with a small smile.

"How amazing you are James," she smiled taking his hand in hers, " a few months ago, you stormed into my house, and you loathed us for the way we treated Harry. Now…you're so kind and gentle."

He smiled, "I guess I'm like an onion, I have layers, you never know what I'm gonna do."

"Stupid or not right?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Right," he answered.

James chuckled softly, "if Lily were here, do you know how angry she would be at us for grieving her death?" he asked Petunia, "no no, no more tears," he said not just to the people in the room, but to himself.

"She wouldn't be standing right now," Remus reminded them, "poor girl would've had a heart attack to see you two finally look at each other like family."

Petunia laughed looking at her feet, "right you are."

"Just in case you forgot, that's Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, I think you remember him," James smiled.

"The one that put toilet paper all over our house, of course," Petunia smiled shaking hands with Harry's godfather.

"The one and only," he said proudly.

"I'm sure you know Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys," he said.

"Ah yes," Vernon said, reminding everyone that he existed, "the lad that blew apart our living room and elongated our sons tongue?"

Fred and George looked at each other sheepishly as Harry and Ron burst out laughing, "sorry," Harry said putting his hand over his mouth, still shaking with silent laughter.

"You did what?" Bill asked his younger brothers.

As they went into a detailed account of the day before the Quiddich Cup, James looked at his sister-in-law again, "are you staying for dinner?"

She looked behind her at her husband and son, she turned around and told him she'd be delighted.

"Good!" he smiled, "I'm sure Molly will cook us a great meal," he smiled.

Molly smiled and walked down to the basement kitchen of the house, "I'll lend a hand," Petunia said and followed her.

"Just don't tweak out if Molly uses magic," Sirius said, standing against one of the pillars.

"I'll be right back," James smiled and ran up the stairs to his room as everyone else scattered, not even noting that James hadn't even greeted the prestigious headmaster into his home.

"Where you goin?" Harry asked as Hermione moved away from him.

"I'll be right back," she answered and went up the stairs after James.

She found him staring at a picture of her on the nightstand in his room, and odd little smile on his lips as his sweatshirt rested on the bed next to him, he was wearing a blue undershirt and his faded jeans, his hair still in it's pony tail. She politely knocked on the door, "Mr. Potter?"

He looked up with a surprised expression which quickly turned into a smile, "hello Hermione, come on in!" he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Just remembering the day we took this picture," he said picking it up, Lily was thrown over his shoulders as she pounded on his back, yelling some inaudible, "it was Sirius's daughters baptism, I didn't even wait to take off my fancy robes," he smiled, "she liked formality at times, and scolded Sirius and I for not having respect for the occasion."

Hermione smiled softly, "sounds like me."

James smiled as she took the photo from his hand to examine it, "listen Hermione, I know that Lily and I were a little less than welcome when we heard about you and Harry…it's complicated…but I want you to know that I really appreciate the way you handle him," he smiled, "sadly he's more like me then I anticipated."

She nodded, "thank you, that means a lot….I never told you how sorry I was about Mrs. Potter," she said looking at her feet, "she was a great mentor and I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," he said nodding with a soft expression, he hugged her, pulling back he said, "lets get downstairs eh?"

She nodded and walked out of the room to the hall.

James lingered back and looked at the picture still, "you sure picked a weird guardian honey," he smiled, "never knew Petunia could actually help me get over your death."

The Lily in the picture just screamed and pounded on his back, laughing all the while.

He chuckled, "love you," he put the tip of his finger onto his lips and pressed against the frame. All was well…maybe not completely, but he was a little less schizophrenic. Thank God for that eh?

AN: Sorry I made it a bit sad, but for things to get better, they're supposed to get worse first right? Tell me what you think of the bonding issue with Petunia and James AND the honeymoon flashback...Thank you!

**_quee-of-monkey-magic_**: I'm glad he'll be happy too...someday, hehe. Jk.

**_smurfinator: _**Any ideas on how to bring back the dead? Lol. E-mail me or something when u get an idea.

**_orlin: _**Hehe, I'm very proud of my own wisdom and word usage in that quote...makes me feel special and all tingly. Jk. I loved the flasback, fun to write. Thank you for ur kind words!

**_Neurotica_**: Thanks, I'm thinking of putting more drunk Remus on lol. When my Remus is drunk, let the fun times roll...but hey, that's a good idea...a boys night out...hehe.

AN: Thanks for all those who reviewed! I'm leaving for Disneyland tomorrow with my Orchestra class,hehe. So I can't start the 19th chapter until later. So have patience, and be sure to read and review my other stories though i've started to fall back on the updates...


	20. Ch 20 Life Goes On Thanks for the ride

AN: Yeah, last chapter. Thanks to those reviewers who disregarded the idiotic summery and actually read this story, i'm very grateful

Ch. 20 Life Goes On

Defeating Voldermort in such an epic and bloody battle that landed now 17-year-old Harry in the hospital, but he would be ok. Another loss would've surely driven James over the edge. Life had changed in so many ways for James and Harry Potter. Like James had said, the world hadn't heard the last of the two Potters, one more handsome then the other.

No one would believe how quickly James had adjusted into single parenthood. He kept Harry under his thumb but allowed him a lot of freedom at the same time. You couldn't call the two father and son all the time, sometimes they were roomies, sometimes best friends, and sometimes even enemies, but the world hadn't seen such adaptors in a long time. They still lived in Turlock. James had been named the Head Auror of the Division that specialized in the Dark Arts working along side Sirius, and Harry was getting ready to become an Auror himself, being in his last year in Hogwarts.

The war between good and evil had lasted a long time, it had been murder and had murdered a lot of people, literally. But in the end, like every fairytale, Good won over evil. After months of meticulous training from the best two Aurors in the Ministry, his godfather and father, Harry had become a great fighter. He hadn't even felt the need to use dark magic to kill Voldermort, just the good that came from him helped. He felt the spirit of his mother help him through everything.

Currently you could find James sitting on a chair he'd turned into a couch, his feet resting on the bars beneath the hospital bed as a magazine rested on his chest, his eyes closed shut, not an expression crossed his face. But you could be sure that if anyone tried to wake his son up, there would be hell to pay.

"Dad?" he suddenly heard a drained voice whisper.

"Yeah son, I'm right here," James said jumping from his uncomfortable looking position, "how you feeling Pronglet?" he asked, brushing back a strand of Harry's hair.

"Tad better," he answered.

"Good to know," James assured him.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked hurriedly, a flash of worry quickly replacing the exhaustion.

"She's in the other room, resting, she'll be ok," he assured him.

"What about Charlie dad?"

James shifted his gaze to the window, "fifty, fifty."

"Damn," Harry moaned.

"That's what I said," his father breathed, running a hand through his shortened hair.

A knock sounded at the door, catching both their attention. The door slowly opened and they found Minerva McGonagall's head pocking inside, "oh," she smiled, "hello Harry, James, may I speak to you for a second?"

"Ah…sure," he said and reluctantly left Harry's bedside after squeezing his hand in his. He walked outside and closed the door behind him, "what's up?" he asked.

"James," Dumbeldore said getting his attention, having been standing behind him, "I would like you to meet someone," he smiled.

"K," James said quietly, his eyebrow cocked up slightly.

Dumbeldore stepped aside to reveal a little girl who looked about 5 or 6-years-old, "this is Roux ((Roo))," he said sweetly, slightly pushing the little girl forward, towards the puzzled James.

He quickly fell in love with her midnight blue eyes and her black hair, she had the face of a girl who would grow up to be humble and shy. Though he didn't know why the hell they asked him to meet her, he squatted down in front of the girl, "hi Roux," he smiled.

She smiled shyly at him, squeezing closer the stuffed cartoon character of Stitch in her hand, "hi," she smiled.

"I love your name, it's cute," he commented with a gentle smile, never having mastered his love for kids.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"My name is James," he told her.

"Hi," she smiled, giggling slightly.

James chuckled and looked up at Dumbeldore, "what's going on?" he asked.

Dumbledore quickly exchanged a look with McGonagall, "why don't you take Roux to get some food."

"Yes sir," the women said obediently, she stretched out her hand for the little girls smaller hand, "come on Roux."

As soon as he was sure hey were out of hearing distance, Dumbledore spoke, "do you remember Spencer and Natasha Rainey?"

James smiled, Natasha had been a flame of his during Hogwarts. Spencer and Natasha had been first years when he was in his third. "Yeah," he answered looking at the serious and stone cold face of Dumbledore.

"Roux is their daughter," he said, "and as you may or may not know, both Spencer and Natasha were killed in the last raid on this very hospital."

"So she's an orphan," James said looking down the hallway the little girl had disappeared into.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "I was wondering…"

"Oh no!" James yelled, catching the drift of the conversation, "ah-ah. No way! You can't do this to me!' he said taking a step back.

"You and Harry are her only chance of surviving this world," he urged, staring into James's eyes with such force, James was surprised he didn't drop dead under his intense gaze, "no one else will take her!"

"That beautiful little kid? Why wouldn't they?" he asked, the terrified look still present in his eyes.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Ok…are you just trying to drive me nuts or is this true?" James asked.

"I'm afraid it's true," he said, "knowing Wizarding families, they aren't willing to take on a girl whose parents were both Muggle turned Wizards."

"So this is a blood issue?" James frowned.

"Yes."

"Why ask me to take her?" he asked suspiciously, "no doubt wanting me to actually end up in a room with rubber walls."

The Headmaster chuckled, "no," he said, "I thought it might be a nice change for you and Harry, when he is take home."

"Um…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "OH! Why don't you give her to Remus! He's a wonderful housewife!' he smiled, not joking at all.

Dumbledore laughed, "I trust the three of you with my life. But Sirius and Remus don't have as much experience in parenting as you do. I trust you to take good care of Roux."

"Dumbledore," James said taking on a more serious tone, "as much as I want to…I can't, I just can't. I have a 17-year-old son for Christ's sake! How the hell am I going to manage looking after a 5-year-old, a 17-year-old, a 37-year-old best friend who practically lives in my house and make it to work at the Auror HQ every morning?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," the headmaster assured.

"Don't kill me!" he begged.

"Why don't you take her home, if it works out, it works out, if not, then we'll find another way," Dumbledore offered.

"I can't," he said desperately, "it'll be weird! I'm 37! I can't take care of a 5-year-old! I don't know how! I didn't have a chance to raise my own son when he was her age!"

"You'll survive James," Dumbledore said tapping his shoulder, and walked away.

"So that's it? I have another kid?" James yelled flinging open his arms.

"Whose the mother?" he heard Sirius ask from behind him.

He turned around and stared threateningly at his best friend, "you know what just happened?"  
"Roux Rainey? Yeah, I heard," he smiled, "I recommended you!"

The color flushed from his face, "YOU IDIOT!" James yelled, "I outta hex you into oblivion!"

"It'll be a nice change," Sirius pointed out innocently.

"He found out about Roux?" Remus asked walking behind Sirius.

"THE ENTIRE WORLD KNEW?" James yelped, going into panic mode.

"Yes," they both said.

"God help me," he sighed, rubbing his face roughly.

"He will," Remus assured him.

"Dad?" he heard Harry yelling from the room.

"Harry….I ALREADY HAVE A KID!" James yelled still extremely flustered by the unfortunate situation.

"Dad? What's going on?" Harry asked as the three men went into the room.

"Hey kid," Remus and Sirius greeted trooping behind James.

"Hi," he smiled at them, then turned back his to dad who seemed in panic mode from head to toe, "dad? What's going on?" he repeated.

Rubbing the back of his neck, James looked at his son unsurely, "Dumbledore just basically asked me to adopt this little girl."

Harry's eyes got larger, "you're kidding right?"

"Nope," James said sitting down, "he wants her to spend a few days with us, if it doesn't work out…then he'll find another family."  
"Why us…? I mean, there are more able families then two dudes," Harry said like it was the most obvious think on earth.

"It's Dumbledore, does anything that old coot do make sense?" James asked.

Harry shook his head.

"So what are you going to do?" Remus asked quietly.

James met Harry's eyes and gazed upon him, asking him his opinion, "well?"

Harry looked defeated, "dad…not to slap this in your face or anything, but I spent a better part of my life thinking I was an orphan with an aunt I just barely realized was human. Growing up somewhere with people who don't love you…it's harsh."

James gave him a lopsided smile, "so you don't want this little girl to end up somewhere she'll hate."

"Would you be able to live with that?" Harry asked.

A flash of defeat enveloped his passionate eyes as his smile grew broader and more serious and somewhat sad, "you have your mothers intuitive wisdom that never ceases to scare the living shit out of me kid," he smiled, nodding he said, "I'll take her home."

Studying his father and godfathers idiotically smiling face, Harry burst out laughing, "so I have a baby sister now?"

Laughing James answered, "seems so."

"What's her name?"

"Roux," James smiled.

"Cute," his son answered with a smile.

"Whose the godfather?" Sirius asked with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Dunno," James smiled annoying his best friend to no end.

Eight months later on a beautiful July morning, the neighborhood of Merlin's Hollow, a community made up of nothing but wizards, everyone was on the streets. Even though Harry's conscience was haunted day and night by the fact that by age 17, he already had another human (well maybe not exactly human) blood on his hands. Voldermorts historic defeat certainly seemed to brighten up the lives of every single human alive, even if they were mere, mindless Muggles. Sirius had come across a few magazines in the shops saying that a Wizard was murdered, and the devil had been killed in one of the magazines called the National Enquirer. He said that a women in front of him, picked it up and laughed at what she called filth, apparently no one's supposed to believe anything in that magazine just like the magical Quibbler.

Sirius and Remus lived their lives to the fullest. Remus returned to Hogwarts to teach yet again, and Sirius, well, Sirius is serious. He got a job, has a different girl in bed everyday, and lives on.

Life went on for James, Harry and Roux as well. The three had found such happiness in each other that anyone who saw them knew they all had come over hurdles in life. Roux had brought such light and hope into James and Harry's life that they loved her more then they would love a real sister or daughter. And in them, Roux had found happiness she had been denied after her parent's death.

In the little girl he had been terrified of undertaking, James had found a new source of light in his life that had gone out when his Lily died. When she laughed, it was like the world was a better and more bearable place again where not a year before, he had contemplated suicide to once more hold Lily in his arms.

Harry, now a father-to-be in six months thanks to a little carelessness with Hermione, had also found a new happiness in his little "sisters" eyes. Harry loved his little sister, even taught her how to fly. She made him laugh and she seemed to look up to him, admire him not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and the guy that saved the worlds neck for a few hundred years to come, but because he simply had become her big brother.

And in time, that shy little girl with the cute name James had liked, had turned into a riot all her own. She loved to laugh and spend time playing with her brother, and when he was gone, used her vast imagination to keep herself busy with a tea party.

Life was good again, with Voldermort gone and all.

In the massive and beautiful house lying on the court of Merlin's Hollow, these three people, a single-father, a hero and a lost and found girl, were sitting inside, enjoying their afternoon.

"DAD!" Harry yelled coming into the backyard to see Roux and James sitting on the back porch, "I'm going to the ministry ok?"'

James smiled at his son, "be careful, the challenge course Sirius is putting you guys through today will make a grown man cry. Be careful, k kid?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "c'mon, I survived Voldermort!"

Roux giggled at Harry's arrogance.

Smiling at her he asked, "wanna go for ice-cream when I get home?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Alright," he returned the smile, "see ya later," he disappeared with a pop.

"He's growing too fast," James breathed.

Roux smiled, "it's ok."

He laughed tapping her knee sweetly, "it is."

And so it goes…you lose the greatest thing in your life, your reason to live and you find hope in something you didn't thing you loved so much. Moral of the story, love conquers all, family is number one (even that American actor Johnny Depp seems to think so) and there is a silver lining to the darkest, dingiest cloud.

And as for me, Roux Reiney, I live on and baby-sit my little 8-year-old niece during summer when I get home from Hogwarts.

**_Life goes on. _**

_The End_

I know,I know, worst ending on earth but no one was like reading it and lifes been a little to full of surprises lately so yeah, lol. Thanks for coming along on the ride with me! I just need to know something because going over ya'lls reviews, i feel bad for ending it, lol. I can write a sequal, like, I dunno, **_the missing years of Lily and James? What do you guys think?_**

_-"Maverick" Pierce_


	21. All please read

_**ATTENTION! ALL PLEASE READ THIS: No, this isn't part of the story, it's a prequal you could say. I wanted to see how many of you would enjoy the missing years of Lily and James before their return. So don't hesitate to like yeha comment, lol**_

The night of the horrid, wretched Halloween the Wizarding World stood still a tiny baby, the son of famous couple James and Lily Potter defeated Voldermort, thus saving the entire World from the repulsive man's Dark powers. And while the world rejoiced, I, James Potter, stood in the dank, dark, dissonantly perfect street of 4 Privet Drive in Little Surrey, England with the heaviest heart and fire blazing out of my eyes at 5 in the morning, that same morning.

My life had come crashing and burning at my feet, my arm seared with mortal pain that seemed like a small pinch as I watched my former Headmaster Dumbledore chat with my Head of House at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall. I heard her ask if what she had heard was true, the wise and annoyingly calm Headmaster answered, "the good, and the bad."

The good, Voldermort was gone, the dark cloud that had loomed over our precious world was lifted with the strength of one tiny man. The bad, my wife Lily, my beautiful Lily, and I are dead, er "dead".

_Lily_, she stands in front of me in the dark alleyway behind one of the houses to look on as Dumbledore and McGonagall exchange words in front of my sister-in-laws house, waiting for the precious burden. My hand on her shoulder, I can feel her tremble, from the breeze or sadness or shock, I do not know, but I could identify with all those three.

Lily turned to me, with tearstained eyes and a few bandages on her brow from the attack, "tell me everything'll be ok," she pleads in a whisper.

I heard my hear finally break into pieces and drop somewhere in my stomach, "I can't make promises I can't keep Lil, goes against my better judgment," I smiled sadly, flicking a tear away from her eye, "but we'll survive, that's the only promise I'll make to you."

And I stood there, pondering where the hell I had gotten this honesty fact from and the fact that not long ago I was the most optimistic guy you'll ever meet. What happened to him? What happened to that guy that laughed at nearly nothing? Caused trouble for the sake of laughter and had the gayety and the naïve idea that nothing would harm me, and Good will always prevail over evil. Looking into those beautiful jewels in her eyes, I see the answer. He died miserably when I joined the Order, when my friends died, when my friends, some of them, turned into my own betrayers.

Friends. Oh God, the images that leap to my brain when I think of friends makes me weak in the knees. Sirius, Remus…_Peter._ I swear to God, if it hadn't been for my families life and Lily's trembling plea for me to stay, I would've gone after that piece of shit and shown him what pain was. But no pain could compare to the ache that took over my every fiber then when Voldermort knocked on my door, literally.

Peter, that bastard was the cause for all this shit we were going through. If it wasn't for Sirius and my brilliant plan, I would probably be holding my baby boy in my arms with Sirius and Lily fighting about something in our living room of the house that exists no longer. No, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't Sirius fault at all! It was Peter's for joining, and Voldermorts of course. Not Sirius, _never _Sirius.

That man I had called my brother openly and had shared so much with, was never to be associated with the word "traitor". His loyalty to Lily and I goes so deep that right now, he's probably in the holding cell in Azkaban because of Peters mishaps. Well, if you're reading this, you know the story of what happened that night. But this is a perspective, a secret well hidden from the Wizarding World. And only two knew of this secret, Dumbledore and my best friend, Sirius Black himself.

A loud rumbling in the sky caught my attention, I knew that sound like I knew that back of my hand. That was Sirius's infamous flying motorcycle. How many times had I seen him sit on that thing with his helmet on and his long hair cramped inside it? How many times had I taken it out for a ride will Lily screaming about safety?

Landing in the street, Lily and I turned to face the house again, my hand on her shoulder as her head falls back against my shoulder. That humongous man I knew well as Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, got off of Sirius's bike. He carried a little bundle in his arms and carried it so carefully, and that bundle was my life, my every hope, my every dream, my every pain was to keep that bundle safe.

Lily makes a low moaning sound as the pressure of my hand on her shoulder increases with the same pain she feels, "James," she moans, "I wanna wake up, tell me this is a dream."

The horror of occurrence kept me from answering, I was unsure of what to say. Never had I experience such tremendous blows to know how the sting. My reality was diminished by everything I had seen the previous night, my reality had faded into oblivion as my friend betrayed me, my life and son ripped away from me, and my best friend being accused of my murder.

Dumbledore takes my son in his arms and looks down at the precious little boy that had saved Our world single handedly. I see him smile at my son's face, the duplicate picture of my own childhood and place him in front of the door of Lily's sister with a note I head written personally and signed Dumbledore's long name.

And there it is, that final pain. Harry is gone from us, he won't return to us, he'll live with Lily's sister, Petunia. He'll grow up in the Muggle world, and suddenly one day discover who he is, what his lightning shaped scar means. But all of his life, he will inevitably wonder what his parents were like. What we looked liked, how we talked, how we laughed, how we would have treated and how different his life would be if only Peter hadn't been so weak, and Lily and I so powerful to cause Voldermort seek our lives.

I see the motorcycle fly across the sky again and a pop where McGonagall had stood. Dumbledore, knowing fully well where we were, looked at us and motioned for us to get closer.

Both wearing ripped, dusty clothes and my arm in a sling, we walked into the moonlight towards Dumbledore. "So this is how it begins," I breath looking at the old man..

He nods, "it is."

Lily walks towards Harry as I stay with Dumbledore to talk things over, "what happened to Sirius?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, he was arrested after Peter blew up the street," for the second time in my life I saw Dumbledore's true age, the first being the time Sirius had been too numb to hold his tongue, "and you're supposed murder, the thirteen muggle's and Peter's death is on his hands now. I just received word before coming here that there will be no trial of any sorts for Sirius, and he is immediately to be put under lock and key in D ward of Azkaban."

"NO TRIAL?" I yelled, then got a glare from him to keep my voice down, "sorry," I hissed, "he doesn't get a trial! Why the fuck not?"

"Come now James," he said wearily, "being an Auror you know fully well what measures the Ministry will go through to put any supposed Death Eater in prison."

"Dumbledore, whatever the hell it is you have to do, do it and get that man out of Azkaban," I heard Lily say, still kneeling over Harry, who was sleeping. Sirius always took him flying when he couldn't sleep, I'm betting he fell asleep on the bike.

"I can't do anything Lily, it will seem suspicious of me to have such knowledge," he said looking at his Ace student.

"If it was suspicious of you to have so much wit, Dumbledore, you would've long been suspected," I tell him, "everyone knows you have these divine powers, you know you can get him out."

"They will not hear me," he answered.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Cause he hasn't tried," I said looking straight into his eyes, "look, I know you, you wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize anything, you like keeping things safe. And if you go prancing into the Ministry and saying that they should put up a radar on Peter because he's the guy that should be arrested," I took a deep breath, "you will be constant target, eh?"

He looked at me, and I felt the same numbness Sirius must have felt when he told him practically what I had just told him.

"James, it is out of my power," he says.

"I know," I breathed, "but do anything that is possible to try and get him out, at least get him out of D ward." I remember one time we had been put on Azkaban duty, Sirius had nearly fainted with the horror of D ward. And he would have to spend the rest of his life there. Oh God help me, I'm going crazy.

"So, what's the next thing we do?" Lily asked from Harry's side.

"Hide out," he answered, "the best place I can recommend is America, being a young country, there aren't any wizarding families there, not as many anyways. And if you stay as far away from the older states, the less chance of coming across a witch or wizard."

I looked at my beauty, "well Lil, America?"

She nods, "America it is."

Dumbledore smiled, "where will you be until you find a place?"

"The family château in Monte Carlo," I answered.

He nodded, "I will check up on you with updates as soon as I can," he assured me.

"Ok," I nodded.

"You'd better get going," he answered.

My heart leapt with dread, "right," I said and walked to where Lily was sitting. I bent towards my son, his angelic face and that scar, I put my finger on his soft one, "well kiddo, I know I told you that you and I had forever and I would teach you the secrets of pranking and playing Quiddich and flying and all those things," I said, "but fate intervened son," I smiled sadly as I felt tears sting my eyes, "and I can't do anything to change that because it'll put you at so much risk. And that's the last thing I want to do," tears fell freely on my cheek as Lily squeezed my arm, "I'm sorry Harry," the world came crashing down again like one of those Muggle airplanes, "I'm sorry for the future, I'm sorry that you won't know me," I breathed, I bent down and kissed his soft forehead, "I love you Harry," I assured him.


	22. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey u guys! Because of you're great response to wut I like to call the Return: Prequal, I decided I was going to post it and so yeah, it's going to be "Our Missing Years" as u can tell, it's James POV, so yeah, but you have to patient with me on the updates! Thank you ALL for the reviews!


End file.
